


AZ OROSZLÁNSZÍVŰ

by hemmopeach



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Getting Together, Growing Up Together, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Other, POV Regulus Black, Post-First War with Voldemort, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Pre-Canon, Requited Love, Second War with Voldemort, Sibling Rivalry, Slow Burn, Therapy, Unrequited Crush
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmopeach/pseuds/hemmopeach
Summary: Regulus Arcturus Black megfogadta, hogy mindenben különbözni fog a bátyjától, Sirius Orion Blacktől.ENGLISH VERSION by my wonderful friend, Kevin: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333754Tartalmi figyelmeztetés! - családon belüli erőszak, gyermekbántalmazás, halál, kínzás, mentális betegségek, homofóbia, rasszizmus, öngyilkosság, nemi erőszak említése
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, Carol/Robin (OC), Euphemia Potter/Fleamont Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Orion Black/Walburga Black, Regulus Black/Bartemius Crouch Jr., Regulus Black/Evan Rosier, Regulus Black/James Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 11





	1. A KIS LÁZADÓ

❝ És azok a gyerekek, akiket te csak leköpsz, 

Amikor próbálják megváltoztatni a világukat, 

Nem kíváncsiak a tanácsaidra, 

tisztában vannak vele, hogy min mennek keresztül. ❞ 

– DAVID BOWIE: CHANGES 

Regulus Arcturus Black megfogadta, hogy mindenben különbözni fog a bátyjától, Sirius Orion Blacktől. 

Na, nem mintha utálta volna őt. Igazából mióta az eszét tudta, ő volt az egyetlen ember, aki iránt igazi szeretetet érzett. Különösen magányos volt a legősibb és legnemesebb aranyvérű család sarjának lenni. 

Regulus megszokta, hogy nincs szüksége senkire. Kilencéves korára elsajátította az intelligens unatkozás módszerét is. Míg az anyja teapartikra járt és kapcsolatokat épített, apja a minisztériumban dolgozott és sokszor még vacsoránál is a minisztériumi ügyeken rágódott. 

És ott volt Sirius. Sirius mindig más volt. Nem jobb vagy rosszabb, csak más. Regulus és ő távolról sem lehettek volna különbözőbbek. Amikor a testvéred úgy dönt, hogy lázadó lesz, akkor az egy dolgot jelenthet számodra. Neked kell lenned a tökéletes gyereknek, hogy ne törd össze még jobban édesanyád szívét és ne hozz szégyent édesapádra. 

Regulus jó volt abban, hogy eljátssza a tökéletes gyereket. Egy szabály volt: bólogatni és mosolyogni, akármit mondanak a szüleid. Nem is hangzik olyan nehéznek, ugye? Sokszor még Regulus sem tudta eldönteni, hogy tényleg egyetért velük vagy ez csak a színjáték része. Talán igazuk van. Talán másnak van igaza. Miért is érdekelne ez egy gyereket? _Az igazság túlértékelt_ , mondogatta Alphard bácsi. Persze, ez kicsit furán hangzott attól az embertől, aki szeretett mindig feszültséget kelteni a családi összejöveteleken. Kicsit hasonló volt, mint Sirius, azzal a különbséggel, hogy megtanulta, hogy mikor kell befognia a száját (kivéve, amikor túl sokat ivott...). 

Regulusnak nem volt nehéz dolga. Az út, amit Sirius választott, viszont sokkal magányosabb és kiszámíthatatlanabb volt. Szembeszegülni a saját családoddal? Megkérdőjelezni mindent, amit tanítottak? Elfelejteni, hogy mennyi mindent köszönhetsz nekik? Nem fért Regulus fejébe az, hogy hogyan tudta néhány idegen miatt így megtagadni azokat, akikkel felnőtt. Hogyan tudja a sárvérűeket és a muglikat védeni, amikor neki, aranyvérűként semmi dolga velük? Honnan tudja, hogy neki van igaza? 

Sirius első roxforti éve maga volt a pokol a család számára. Egész évben alig hallott valamit a bátyjáról, a leveleire se válaszolt és a szülei hetenként küldtek neki rivallót. Valójában érdekes volt, ahogyan próbálják mindig új módszerekkel megfogalmazni, hogy “véráruló”, “nagyot csalódtunk benned”, “hogy merted így megtagadni a véred” vagy “bezzeg az öcséd... ő sose tenne ilyet”. Valószínű az utolsó volt az oka annak, hogy Regulus levelei sose találtak válaszra. Mikor tanulják meg a felnőttek, hogy azzal, hogy dicsérik az egyik gyereket a másik gyerek kárára (“bezzeg az öcséd...”), egy olyan hatalmas szakadékot teremtenek két testvér között, amit még az idő és a szeretet sem tud átszelni? 

Aztán ott volt a karácsonyi és a húsvéti szünet, amikor Sirius úgy döntött, hogy inkább a Roxfortban marad. A szülei nem mondtak semmit erre. Ezek a mugli ünnepek úgyse számítottak annyira a családnak, és hirtelen nem is volt értelme erőltetni. Az azonban nyilvánvaló volt, hogy szükségük van Siriusra, de nem arra a Siriusra, aki lett, hanem arra, aki talán sose volt. 

Mindenki úgy viselkedett, mintha nem is létezne. A rokonok összesúgtak a családi összejöveteleken, de nem kérdeztek semmit Sirius hollétéről. Alphard bácsi részegen dúdolgatta az _Anyám hív, de nem megyek_ című varázslónótát, hogy nővérét idegesítse, de Cygnus bácsi elrángatta még azelőtt, hogy családi botrányba torkollott volna az est. 

A hatalmas Grimmauld tér 12. most a szokásosnál is magányosabb volt. Regulus csak abban reménykedett, hogy Sirius barátokra talált, és nem nyitja ki az összes levelet, amit a szüleitől kap. Hiszen mindenek ellenére a testvére volt. Persze, nem volt bölcs tőle, hogy pont a Griffendél házba kérette magát, de talán a Teszlek Süveg gondolta így. Nem vitatkozhatunk egy ősi tárggyal, nem igaz? 

Mikor június végén a Roxfort Expressz begördült a King’s Crossra, Sirius szomorúan és hosszan búcsúzkodott a barátaitól. Regulus próbált nem oda nézni, mivel édesanyja is inkább elfordult, és látszólag ismerős arcok után kutatott. Mikor Sirius végre odalépett hozzájuk, csak elmotyogott egy köszönést, emiatt pedig egy fél úton keresztül azt hallgatták, hogy “Sirius Orion Black, egy aranyvérű szépen és hangosan köszön, tiszteli a családját, nem váratja meg őket és bemutatja a barátait”. Aztán az út másik felében Sirius akadt ki, hogy “nem is érdekelnének a barátaim, két félvérűvel és egy vérárulóval szóba se állsz, főleg, ha griffendélesek”. Még szerencse, hogy épp hazaértek, így Regulus olyan gyorsan sietett a szobájába, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott. 

Siriusszal sose volt könnyű a szüleinek, de valami azt súgta, hogy ez a nyár még rosszabb lesz. Ő nem tudta eljátszani a bólogató, helyeslő, mosolygó kisfiút, aki fenntartás nélkül elhisz mindent. Nem sok ilyenre volt példa a családjukban. Ott volt például az unokatestvére, Andromeda, aki tavaly – dacból vagy szerelemből, ki tudja? – hozzáment egy sárvérűhöz. Több se kellett, kiégették a családfáról és azóta tiltott téma. 

Regulus szerette Andromedát. Kellemesebb társaság volt, mint a testvérei, Narcissa és Bellatrix, az biztos. Kicsit csendesebb, de vicces és kedves. Mindig küldött csokibékát neki és a bátyjának, néha írt pár sort is hozzá. Sirius különösen szerette őt, talán, mert ő is lázadó volt. 

Sirius. Az a Sirius, aki mindig nevetett Alphard bácsi megjegyzésein. Az a Sirius, aki félvérekkel, vérárulókkal és sárvérűekkel barátkozik. Az a Sirius, aki a Griffendélbe került, ezzel megszakítva egy többszázéves hagyományt. Az a Sirius, aki teljesen más emberként jött haza az első tanéve után. Az a Sirius, akivel olyan nehéz volt beszélni, mert mintha egy hatalmas szakadék lett volna köztük. Az a Sirius, aki épp kopogtatott a szobája ajtaján. 

– Reg, tudom, hogy bent vagy! – sóhajtott nagyot az ajtó túloldalán, amikor az öccse nem reagált a kopogására. – Kérlek, engedj be! 

Regulus, aki eddig az ágyán feküdt, és a plafont bámulta, feltápászkodott, és kinyitotta az ajtót. A küszöbön álló bátyja ajka széles mosolyra húzódott. Regulus csak most tudta őt jobban szemügyre venni: fekete, hullámos haja hosszabbra nőtt, arcán volt pár karcolás, szürke szeme csillogott. Fehér inget, felette egy elegáns sötétkék mellényt és egy egyszerű fekete nadrágot viselt – az öltözködés volt az egyetlen, amiben el tudta viselni az aranyvérűséget. Mert ha valaki, akkor Sirius Black adott a külsejére. Még csak tizenkét éves volt, de már most látszott, hogy a természet kegyes volt hozzá, akárcsak a családja többi tagjához is. Regulus nem sokkal volt alacsonyabb nála, az arca azonban közel sem volt annyira kellemes látvány. A karikák a szeme alatt a sok átvirrasztott, rémálmokkal teli éjszakák eredményei. Szemei nem ragyogtak, a haja rövidebb volt. De Regulus nem is volt annyira hiú, mint Sirius. Néha a tükör előtt állva még azt is gondolta magában, hogy milyen furcsa, hogy a lelkünk egy testbe kényszerül egy életen keresztül, egy testbe, amit szerethetünk vagy sem, egy testbe, amin változtathatunk vagy sem. És ez a test pár évtized múlva elenyészik, megsemmisül és nem marad semmi hátra, csak egy emlék, amit addig őriznek, míg az utolsó ember is, aki ismert, meg nem hal. 

Furcsa gondolatok voltak ezek egy tizenegyéves számára, de ez is egyike volt azoknak, amik akkor jutottak eszébe, amikor unalmában a Black családfát nézte. Olyan hosszú történetük volt, de a legtöbb név, amit látott, semmit nem juttatott eszébe. Leéltek úgy egy életet, hogy pár száz év múlva már senki nem emlékezett rájuk. Regulus akart tenni valami maradandót; nem szabályszegőt. Feltalálni valami hasznosat. Tovább vinni a család hírnevét. Bármit, ami miatt ő nem lesz elfeledve. Sirius valószínűleg nem törődött ilyesmivel. 

– Nőttél – állapította meg Sirius, majd arrébb tolva öccsét, bement a szobájába. 

– Te is. 

Sirius minden alkalommal úgy járta végig a szobát, mintha nem látta volna már kismilliószor. Már évek óta ő volt az egyetlen, aki még bejöhetett. Persze, Regulus tudta, hogy az anyja beküldi a házimanót, Siport takarítani, de az teljesen más. Ő csak egy házimanó – még akkor is, ha az elmúlt hónapokban csak vele tudott normálisan beszélgetni. 

– Mesélj! – Sirius lehuppant az ágyra, arcán még mindig egy letörölhetetlen vigyor ékeskedett. Regulus csak sóhajtott egyet, és leült mellé. Semmi kedve nem volt a bájcsevejhez, főleg azok után, hogy a bátyja egyetlen levelére se válaszolt. 

– Miért nem írtál? Megígérted, hogy írni fogsz! – Regulus csak most vette észre, hogy tényleg mennyire rosszul esett ez neki. A hangja elcsuklott, szemét elöntötték a könnyek. 

– Reg... 

– A testvéred vagyok, Sirius! És ott van anya és apa... Mi vagyunk a családod! Csak egyetlen levelet kellett volna írnod! 

– Ez nem ilyen egyszerű. Majd rájössz... 

– Ha idősebb leszek? Egy év van köztünk! 

– Kérlek, Reg... Nem akarok erről beszélni. Nem veled. Eleget fogom hallani anyáéktól a nyár alatt, hogy áruló vagyok és a család szégyene... Az előbb pakoltam ki a bőröndöm, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy hallottam Sipor morgását is... El tudod képzelni? Az a hülye házimanó is ellenem fordult! 

– Csodálkozol? Mindig anyánk nyomában lohol. 

Sirius mosolyra húzta a száját, amikor rájött, hogy öccse ejteni akarja a témát. Látszott rajta, hogy mondani akar valamit, de bármikor, amikor nyitotta a száját, nem jött ki semmi hang. 

– Nagyon rossz volt ez az egy év? – kérdezte végül Regulus, most először Sirius szürke szemeibe nézve. 

Sirius megrázta a fejét. – Nem. Életem legjobb egy éve volt. 

És elmesélte, hogy hogyan barátkozott össze három griffendéles fiúval, akikkel úgy lett jóban, hogy kibeszélték, milyen idegesítő az ötödik szobatársuk. Elmesélte, hogy lett egy ősellensége is, aki teljesen véletlenül mardekáros, és egész tanévben keresztbe tettek egymásnak. Megtudta, hogy Remus lenyűgözően okos, James olyan, mint egy testvér (Regulus szíve kihagyott egy ütemet), de közben mégis anyáskodó és Peter az egyik legviccesebb ember, akivel valaha találkozott. 

– Akkor végül is nem volt nagy baj a Teszlek Süveg tévedéséből – motyogta Regulus, miután Sirius befejezte a beszámolóját. 

– Félreértés? – húzta össze Sirius a szemöldökét. – Ó! Nem! Reg... Elmondhatok egy titkot? 

– Persze. 

– A Teszlek Süveg figyelembe veszi a te akaratodat is a döntésnél. 

– Hogy micsoda?! – csattant fel Regulus, és azzal a lendülettel fel is pattant az ágyról. – Szóval most mardekáros lennél, ha nem a Griffendélt kérted volna?! 

– Pontosan. 

– De miért?! Sirius! 

– Gondolkoztam a Hugrabugban is, de... 

– DE MIÉRT?! – Regulus konkrétan már kiabálta ezt a két szót. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy a testvére csak dacból képes legyen egy több százéves hagyományt megtörni. Elvenni egy muglit vagy egy sárvérűt? Többször előfordult már. Szembeszállni a családoddal? Ez is. De mindezek ellenére minden Black, kivétel nélkül, a Mardekár ház tagja volt. 

– Gondolj bele, Reg! Történelmet írtam első griffendéles Blackként! És arra gondoltam... hogy talán te is megpróbálhatnád. Szerintem eléggé bátor vagy! És pár hét után meg lehetett szokni, hogy furcsán néznek... 

– SOHA! – Képtelen lenne ekkora nagy önzőségre. Még ha akarná is... A szülei, főleg az anyja, összetörne, ha ő is hátba támadna a családot. Nem. Mindennek úgy kell lennie, ahogy meg van írva. Ahogy az apja mondta mindig: _a barátaidat megválaszthatod, de a családodat nem._ – Lehet, hogy nem mindenben értesz egyet a családunkkal, de mindenek felett, akkor is mi vagyunk a családod! _Toujours_ _Pur_ _!_

– Regulus! 

– Nem! Nem érdekel! Egész évben nem hallottam felőled, most meg elmeséled, hogy találkoztál pár fiúval, és hirtelen ők az új családod! “James olyan, mint egy testvér!” Én vagyok a testvéred! – Regulus észrevette, hogy a kiabálástól elkezdtek folyni a könnyei. Gyorsan az ablak felé fordult, és letörölte őket. Utált sírni. Mindig azt tanították neki, hogy az a gyengeség jele. Most mégis úgy viselkedik, mint egy bőgőmasina. 

Sirius kezét érezte a vállán. – Sajnálom. Nem akartalak megbántani. 

Pár perc csend állt be közéjük. Regulus némán törölgette a könnyeit, Sirius pedig még mindig a vállát szorongatta. Mostantól mindig így lesz? Hogy még ők is összevesznek ezeken a dolgokon? Mindenek felett... Ez Regulus jövője. Ez nem egy olyan dolog, amit csak eldobhatna magától, nem apróság, nem lényegtelen, még akkor is, ha a bátyja szerint butaság. 

– Sirius, én annyira félek... 

– Mitől? 

– Lehet rosszul döntöttél. És akkor... akkor nagyon nehéz életed lesz, nem? Mi van, ha nem akarsz többé a testvérem lenni? Azok a fiúk... 

Sirius nagyot sóhajtott, és maga felé fordította az öccsét. Mélyen a szemébe nézett, és most először engedte, hogy Regulus lássa azt a fájdalmat, amit ebben az egy évben olyan ügyesen eltitkolhatott mindenki előtt. 

– Mostantól minden más lesz, ez biztos. De mi mindig itt leszünk egymásnak, akármi is történik. 

– Ígéred? 

– Ígérem. 


	2. A ROXFORT EXPRESSZ

A hosszú, szinte végtelennek tűnő, nyár után végre elérkezett augusztus vége. Az utolsó napokban Sirius, Regulus és az anyjuk elmentek az Abszol útra megvenni az iskolakezdéshez szükséges dolgokat. 

Sirius hamar lerázta volna a családját, amikor megtalálta a barátait, ám sajnos előtte még egy kellemetlen bemutatkozáson is átestek a fiúk. Regulus féltékenyen nézett Jamesre, Remusra és Peterre, akik az elmúlt hónapokban sokkal fontosabbak lettek a bátyja életében. 

James kétségkívül a leglazább ember volt, akivel valaha találkozott. Barna bőr, kócos, fekete haj, gesztenyebarna szemek, csibész mosoly. Elegánsan sportos volt a fehér ingjével és a kantáros nadrágjával. A kezében lévő aranycikeszt ide-oda dobálta a levegőben, miközben a többiekkel beszélgetett. Biztos népszerű lehetett a griffendélesek körében, ami azt jelentette, hogy valószínűleg a bátyja is az... A gondolattól még jobban görcsbe rándult Regulus gyomra. Hogy versenyezhetne a lázadó Sirius Orion Blackkel, a Griffendél-ház nagymenőjével? Vajon valaha tudna több lenni, mint egy átlagos, unalmas kisöcs? 

Peter ámult James játékán. Kövérkés, alacsony, tejfölszőke hajú fiú volt. Hirtelen nehéz volt elhinni, hogy ez a sápadt arcú kölyök “a legviccesebb ember, akivel Sirius valaha találkozott”. Valahogy nem illett a képbe, a “tökéletes, kócos Potter” és a “lázadó, színpadias Black” közé. Mégis valamiért teljesen logikus volt, hogy Sirius barátja. Regulus mindent megadott volna, hogy rájöjjön miért. 

És ott volt Remus. Egy sápadt, vézna gyerek, szőkésbarna hajjal és hegekkel az arcán. Ő volt az egyetlen közöttük, aki már most talárt viselt, ami már foltos és kopott volt, szóval valószínűleg még az apjáé lehetett. A hóna alatt szorongatott már pár könyvet, és csak néha-néha mondott valamit a többieknek, az idő további részében vészjóslóan pillantgatott Regulusék irányába. Kicsit izgágának, türelmetlennek tűnt, lábával idegesen dobolt a földön. Regulus meg mert volna esküdni, hogy Remus a legfurább ember, akit valaha látott, még akkor is, ha elvileg ő az ész a társaságban. 

Euphemia Potter, James anyukája kedves, mosolygós nő volt. Olívaszínű bőre tökéletesen illett rövid és hullámos, fekete hajához. Földig érő, halványrózsaszín, virágmintás ruhájával kitűnt a sok fekete taláros boszorkány és varázsló közül. Nem volt már annyira fiatal, de jól tartotta magát. 

– Walburga! Úgy örülök, hogy végre találkoztunk. James olyan sokat mesélt már a fiadról! – örvendezett Euphemia. Regulus az anyjára pillantva már nem látta azt az őszinte örömöt, ennek ellenére egy gyenge mosolyt erőltetett magára. 

– Euphemia... Nem rémlik a neved. Nem a a Roxfortba jártál, ugye? 

– Nem, Indiából származom, – bólintott egyet a nő. – ott végeztem az iskolát is. Aztán elkezdtem utazgatni, és találkoztam a férjemmel, Fleamonttal. 

– Milyen kedves kis történet... – biccentett Walburga. – Természetesen ismerem Fleamontot. Hallottam a bájitalairól. 

– Igen, igen, sokat foglalkozott velük. Mondjuk mióta James megszületett... Tudod, mindketten benne vagyunk már a korban, és nem számítottunk rá. Egy csoda volt. Fleamont sem dolgozik már annyit, mint régen. Minden figyelmét Jamesnek szenteli. De látom, neked is van két gyönyörű fiad! Hát kell ennél nagyobb öröm? – Euphemia közelebb lépett és megsimította Regulus arcát. Keze puha és meleg volt, jobban emlékeztetett már egy nagymamára, mint egy anyukára. 

– Így igaz. Bár tudod, mostanában Sirius kissé... Lázadozik. Majd kinövi. 

– Ó, igen. Ami azt illeti, hallottam... – húzta el a száját Euphemia. Hirtelen az egész kisugárzása megváltozott, teste megfeszült, és szeméből is eltűnt a melegség. – Walburga, tudod milyenek a fiatalok... Tudom, hogy... Máshogy képzelted el Sirius jövőjét, de még olyan fiatal! Nekünk anyáknak nem az a dolgunk, hogy feltétel nélkül szeressük a gyerekeinket? 

A háttérben beszélgető négy fiú most elhallgatott, és feszülten nézték, hogy vajon mit reagál Siriusék anyja. Walburga Black viszont csak gúnyosan elmosolyodott, és megragadta Regulus kezét. 

– Köszönöm Euphemia a tanácsot. Legközelebb szólok, ha szükségem van valakire, aki kioktat arról, hogy hogyan neveljem a gyerekeimet. – Walburga szeme villámokat szórt, és szorítása egyre erősebb lett. Végül fiatalabbik fia felé fordult. – Gyere, Regulus, vásároljunk be. 

– Sirius nem jön? – kérdezte ártatlanul Regulus, de már előre tudta, hogy hiba volt. 

– A bátyáddal majd otthon találkozunk. Ha megkérhetlek, Euphemia... 

– Épségben haza fog jutni. 

– Ebben nem is kételkedem. 

Walburga az elkövetkezendő pár órában feldúlt maradt. Regulus néha hallotta, hogy motyog valamit az engedetlen gyerekekről, a régi büntetésekről és a vérárulókról, de nem igazán törődött vele. 

Természetesen ez a kis kiruccanás újabb jelenetet jelentett otthon, mikor pár órával később hazaért Sirius is. Regulus, szokásához híven, csak bezárkózott a szobájába, és elővette a könyveket, amelyeket vásároltak. Átfutva őket, nem tűnt nehéznek egyik tantárgy sem. A bűbájtan könyvet lapozgatva több varázslat is ismerős volt neki. Szívesen kipróbált volna párat, ám az iskolán kívül tizenhét éves kor alatt tilos volt varázsolni. Persze, többször előfordult, hogy véletlenül egy-egy varázsigét használt, amit nem büntetnek, de onnantól, hogy megkapta a roxforti levelét júliusban, már sajnos rá is vonatkozott ez a szabály. 

Ezután a sarokban pihenő seprűjére nézett. Az első éveseknek nem lehet saját seprűt használniuk, mert még csak repülni tanulnak meg vele, de ez Regulus számára már nem volt probléma, ugyanis Orion, az édesapja külön figyelmet fordított két fia taníttatására. Egyik Black sem engedhette meg magának, hogy ilyen alapokat ne tudjon. Talán második évben kipróbálhatná magát a kviddicsben is... Siriusszal sokat játszottak régebben, szóval biztos volt benne, hogy a bátyja is jelentkezni fog a csapatba. És talán a barátai is... 

Nehezen, de elérkezett az a bizonyos szeptember elseje. 

Regulus egy percet sem aludt az éjjel. A gondolatai Sirius és a barátai körül forogtak. Vajon a Roxfort is olyan magányos lesz, mint az otthona? Ő is fog barátokat találni? És a legfontosabb: ha nagyon erősen kéri, akkor van esélye a Mardekárba kerülni? Vagy Sirius hazudott, amikor azt mondta, hogy a Teszlek Süveg számításba veszi az akaratát? De mi van akkor, ha süveg ismeri a diákok sorsát? Ha neki más a sorsa, mint amit tervezett? 

_Nem. Az nem lehet. Mindenki a saját sorsát alakítja._

Reggel nyolc körül Regulus már nem bírt az ágyban maradni. Felöltözött, kihúzta a függönyét, ellenőrizte a csomagját, majd elindult körbenézni, hogy valaki felébredt-e már a családjából. 

Alig lépett ki a szobájából, Siporba ütközött. 

– Regulus gazdám! – A házimanó kedvesen köszöntötte. Mélyen meghajlott előtte és láthatólag parancsra várt. 

– Jó reggelt, Sipor – biccentett Regulus is. – Felkelt már valaki? 

– Sipor nem látott még senkit, gazdám – mondta a manó brekegő hangján. 

Regulus csak sóhajtott egyet, majd elindult lefelé a lépcsőn. Sipor hűségesen loholt a nyomában. 

– Sipor készítsen reggelit Regulus gazdának? 

– Köszönöm, Sipor, de megvárom a többieket. 

Regulus jobb híján leült a zongora elé, és elkezdett rajta játszani. Ő és Sirius rendszeresen vettek zongoraleckéket, ez egyike volt azon dolgoknak, amit minden aranyvérű gyereknek tudnia kellett. Még akkor is, ha maga a hangszer muglikészítésű volt. Az egyetlen dolog, amin a családja hajlandó volt osztozkodni a muglikkal, a kultúra: voltak regények, festmények, épületek, klasszikus zenék, amelyeket csodálhattak úgy is, hogy nem varázsló kézből kerültek ki. Bár a muglik sok mindenről meg voltak győződve, hogy az övék, a varázslók tudták, hogy voltak írók, tudósok, zenészek, akik igenis a fajtájukból származtak. 

Sipor ugrálva tapsolta meg a gazdáját, mikor befejezte a játékot. Regulus csak rámosolygott, majd, hogy kiszolgálja lelkes közönségét, folytatta a rögtönzött darabot. Időközben rápillantott a manóra is, aki teljesen odáig volt minden hangért, még azokért is, amiket véletlenül elrontott. 

– Sipor! – A kellemes pillanatot a lépcsőn lejövő Sirius szakította meg. Még a pizsamáját viselte, haja kócos volt, pár perce kelhetett. Regulus befejezte a játékát, hogy hallhassa a beszélgetést. – Hova tetted a griffendéles nyakkendőmet? 

– Sirius gazdám! – Sipor közel sem annyira kedvesen, mint előzőleg, de köszöntötte egy meghajlással. – Sipor a szekrénybe tette a gazda nyakkendőjét. 

– Én nem találtam ott – morogta Sirius a szemét dörzsölve. – Keresd meg és pakold a bőröndömbe! 

Sipor bólintott, és el is tűnt a dolgát végezni. Sirius nagyot ásított, majd Regulus felé indult, akit csak most vett észre először. 

– Jó reggelt – köszöntötte öccsét és leült mellé a zongorához. – Nem tudtál aludni? 

– Nem igazán. 

Sirius elgondolkozott. Egy pillanatra Regulus azt hitte, hogy talán nyitott szemmel folytatta az alvást, de ekkor megszólalt. 

– Ismerős érzés – sóhajtott gondterhelten. – Figyelj, tudom, hogy már beszéltünk erről és megvolt a véleményed, de... Remélem tudod, hogy akármelyik házba kerülsz, nekem nem számít. 

Regulus aprót bólintott. – Akkor is, ha a Mardekárba kerülök? 

– Hát... – vakarta meg a tarkóját Sirius. 

– Hé! 

A két testvér egymásra nézett, és kitört belőlük a nevetés. Hónapok óta talán az első közös pillanatuk, amikor nem volt egy teljes világ közöttük. Hirtelen Sirius megint csak Sirius lett, Regulus pedig csak Regulus. 

– Nem ígérem, hogy éljenezni fogok, ha mardekáros leszel... – szólalt meg végül Sirius. – De ha oda szeretnél menni, akkor elfogadom. Csak kérlek... – Az arca elkomorodott. – Ne higgy el mindent, amit anyáék mondanak. 

– Honnan tudod, hogy nincs igazuk? – vonta meg a vállát Regulus. – Szerintem nem baj, ha vigyázunk az aranyvérünkre. 

– Mihez is hasonlítsam... – Sirius lenyomott két billentyűt a zongorán. – Amíg itt élsz, olyan, mintha be lennél zárva egy buborékba. De a kinti világ sokkal másabb... – A hangokból összeállt egy dallam. – Találkozol emberekkel és... kialakítasz bizonyos... kapcsolatokat. A buborék kidurran... és látod a valóságot. Érted? 

– Nem éppen. 

Sirius elmosolyodott, és folytatta a játékot. – Majd... egyszer. 

Ahogy a zongorajátékát nézte, egyre inkább kezdte úgy érezni, hogy egy idegen ül mellette. Valaki, akit talán egyszer ismert, de csak homályosan. Most pedig nem volt olyan téma, amiről ne a köztük lévő szakadék jutott volna az eszükbe. 

Gyerekként minden olyan könnyű. Nem törődni. Nem gondolkozni ezeken a dolgokon. Csak játszani, szaladni a réten, összekoszolni a ruhát, repülni tanulni, azt hinni, hogy a határ a csillagos ég. Amikor az egyetlen dolog, amiért a szüleik kiabálhattak az az volt, hogy túl sokáig játszottak kint. Amikor a muglik és a sárvérűek csak léteztek, de nem alkották az életük szerves részét. 

– Mi volt ez? – kérdezte Regulus, mikor Sirius befejezte a zongorázást. 

– Ez? Beethoven Holdfény-szonátájának első tétele. 

– Nem ismerem. 

– James mutatta meg. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy még nem hallottam! 

– Őszintén, a zongoratanárunk Mozarton kívül nem igazán tanított mást... 

– Nyilván, mert ő varázsló volt. Beethoven meg mugli. Ennek ellenére jó kis darab, ugye? 

– Tényleg nem volt rossz. 

– Erről beszéltem. Ki fog pukkanni a buborék – kacsintott Sirius, majd felállt, és felsietett a lépcsőn. 

Nemsokára az egész család felébredt, és elkészült. Regulusék apja elbúcsúzott, sok sikert kívánt a naphoz, majd elindult a minisztériumba. Walburga feladata volt, hogy a fiúkat kivigye az állomásra. Az út szerencsére csendben telt, úgy tűnt, mintha az égvilágon semmi baj nem lenne. 

Regulus azokon tűnődött, amiket Sirius mondott neki a zongoránál. Nem igazán értette a buborékos hasonlatot, és abban sem volt biztos, hogy az ő esetére érvényes lesz. Ennek ellenére elgondolkozott azon, hogy tényleg mi van, ha nem a Mardekárba kerül, ráadásul még csak nem is bánná... 

A King’s Cross pályaudvar tele volt rohangáló családokkal. Az elsőévesek elérzékenyülve búcsúztak szüleiktől, az idősebbek boldogan köszöntötték régen látott társaikat. Regulus azon gondolkozott, hogy megfogja-e édesanyja kezét, hogy ne vesszen el a tömegben, de nem voltak egy annyira kézfogós család. Kiskorában még rendben volt, de tizenegy évesen? Inkább a nadrágja zsebe mélyére süllyesztette. Sipor ott tolta mellette a csomagokkal megpakolt kocsit, termete miatt viszont ide-oda kellett ugrálnia, hogy ne menjen neki senkinek. A két kalitkában békésen tollászkodtak a baglyaik, Siriusét Ikarosznak, Regulusét pedig Cézárnak hívták. 

Sirius láthatóan a barátait kereste. A nagy tömegben sok idő kellett, mire kiszúrta a borzos hajú Jamest. Látszott rajtuk, hogy legszívesebben azonnal felszaladnának a vonatra, de még hátra volt egy több, mint kínos elbúcsúzás. 

Euphemia Potter és férje, Fleamont csak biccentettek egyet a Black család irányába és félrevonták fiukat, hogy elbúcsúzzanak tőle. Regulus meg se tudta számolni, hogy hány kézszorítás, ölelés és csók volt abban az öt percben. Próbált az anyjára figyelni, aki éppen Siriusnak magyarázott valami olyasmiről, hogy “reméli nem hoz szégyent a családra” és “megjön az esze”. Sirius csak unottan bólogatott, és a faliórát bámulta abban reménykedve, hogy mindjárt tizenegy óra és fel kell szállni a vonatra. 

Ezután Regulushoz kezdett el beszélni az édesanyja, ami már sokkal kedvesebben és biztatóbban hangzott, olyanokat mondott, hogy “reméli, hogy barátokra talál” és “rájön hol a helye”. Regulus tudta, hogy a fele ezeknek arra megy ki, hogy a bátyjában bűntudatot keltsenek, de Sirius látszólag tökéletesen el volt foglalva az időközben megérkező Peterrel és Remusszal. 

Peter anyukája, Enid Pettigrew alacsony, szőke asszony volt. Büszkén ölelgette fiát, miközben Remus apukájával, Lyall Lupinnal társalgott. Lyall pont olyan volt, mint a fia, csak egy idősebb és őszebb kiadásban. Regulus többször hallotta már beszélni otthon az apját róla, hiszen a Minisztériumban dolgozott ő is, de most hirtelen semmi nem jutott eszébe azokból, amiket mondott. Valószínűleg semmi pozitívat, ugyanis Remus félvér volt; ez pedig azt jelentette, hogy az apja egy muglit vett feleségül. 

A tömeg elkezdett felszállni a vonatra. Sokan már el is foglalták a helyüket és az ablakból integettek szüleiknek. Regulusnak eszébe jutott, amikor egy évvel ezelőtt Sirius még nagy mosollyal integetett neki is, és többet vissza se nézett. 

A szülők gyorsan búcsúzkodni kezdtek. Walburga félkarral magához húzta mindkét fiát, és adott nekik egy-egy csókot az arcukra. Regulus próbált nem felnevetni Sirius fintorgásán, hiszen a szüleikre tényleg nem volt jellemző az ölelgetés és a puszilgatás, de az anyjuk biztos nem akarta, hogy kilógjanak a sorból. Hiszen a látszat a legfontosabb... 

A fiúk elindultak a vonat felé, és egymásnak segítve pakolták fel csomagjaikat. Regulus ládája kétszer is a lábán landolt, miközben próbálta feltornázni a szerelvényre, de James kivette a kezéből, még mielőtt harmadjára is megismétlődött volna. Aztán benyálazta a hüvelykujját, és Regulus arca felé nyúlt. Az anyja rúzsfoltja. Hát persze. 

– Kösz. – Regulus elpirult. Nem igaz, hogy már most sikerült leégetnie magát a bátyja barátai előtt! 

– Semmiség. – James elmosolyodott, majd felhúzta magát is a vonatra. – Velünk ülsz, ugye? A csomagjaidat a fülkénkbe teszem. 

Regulus aprót bólintott. Jobb ötlete amúgy se lett volna, mint hogy kövesse Siriust, akárhová is megy. Persze, megkereshetné a jövendőbeli mardekárosokat... De még mindig attól rettegett, hogy a Teszlek Süveg megtréfálja és griffendéles lesz. Vagy Merlin őrizz, a Hugrabugba kerülne... Nem is akart belegondolni, hogy mi várná otthon. 

Regulus is felszállt, és elfoglalta a helyét a kupéban. Szerencsére Sirius mellé került, aki bíztatóan a vállára tette a kezét. Hirtelen minden szempár őt figyelte. Csodás... 

– Ismersz mindenkit, ugye? Na, a biztonság kedvéért... Ő itt, veled szemben... – mutatott Jamesre, aki arcáról letörölhetetlen volt a mosoly. – James Potter. Már évek óta nem látott fésűt. 

– Hé! – James bár sértődöttnek akart látszani, hangjából inkább játékosság áradt. 

– Ő itt a másik oldalamon Peter Pettigrew. Ártatlannak tűnik, de vigyázz vele! – lökte meg Sirius a szőke fiú vállát. – Pont annyira idióta, mint bármelyikünk. 

– Látnád, hogy milyen csínyeket tud kieszelni! – kontrázott James. Peter arca lángba borult, így még nehezebb volt elhinni, hogy ez a visszahúzódó fiú bármi rosszra képes lenne. 

– James mellett pedig a Roxfort legokosabbja, Remus Lupin! – Remus csak mosolyogva rázta a fejét. – Tagadja, de ne higgy neki! Komolyan mondom, nincs olyan, amit ez a fiú... 

– Sirius! – szólt közbe Remus, mielőtt elkezdték volna a fényezését. Láthatólag zavarban volt, mert egy másodpercig se nézett a többiekre, inkább az ablakon pillantgatott ki. 

– Ő pedig a kisöcsém, Regulus Black – paskolta meg a hátát Sirius. 

– Sirius sokat mesélt rólad! – bólogatott James még mindig mosolyogva. – Te is a Griffendélbe szeretnél kerülni? 

Egy pillanatra melegség töltötte el a mellkasát. Sirius mesélt róla a barátainak! Talán mégsem annyira reménytelen eset ez az egész... 

– Nem tudom – felelte végül. – Szerintem mardekáros leszek. A családomban mindenki az. 

James elhúzta a száját. – Mardekár? Inkább haza is mennék. 

– Mintha a Griffendél sokkal jobb lenne... – motyogta Regulus. 

– Ne hülyéskedj! A mi házunk legalább nincs tele sötét varázslókkal! 

– Ne kezdjük ezt! – szólt közbe feszülten Sirius. – Reg már eldöntötte. Ha oda akar menni, legalább lesz egy belső kémünk Pipogyuszról! 

– Kiről? 

– Ó, majd meglátod! Eggyel feletted járó mardekáros. Borzasztó, és ráadásul az a zsíros haja... – Sirius elfintorodott. 

– Nem is értem, hogy Evans miért van jóban vele – csóválta James a fejét. 

– Evans? – kapkodta a fejét Regulus a sok ismeretlen név hallatán. 

– James szerelme! – cincogta közbe Peter. 

– Csak van annyi esze, hogy nem viszonozza – kapcsolódott be Remus is. 

James, aki eddig csak a magabiztos oldalát mutatta, hirtelen zavarba jött. – Majd meglátjuk! 

– Na, persze... 

– Remus, anyukáddal minden rendben? – érdeklődött kedvesen Peter. Valószínűleg neki is feltűnt a barátja előbbi szótlansága. 

Remus mintha teljesen más világban járt volna. Beletartott egy fél percbe míg rájött, hogy a kérdés neki szólt. Összehúzta szemöldökét, mint akinek fogalma sincs arról, hogy Peter miről beszél. 

– Mi? 

– Csak azért kérdeztem, hogy tudod... Idén is meg fogod őt látogatni? Tavaly minden hónapban mentél. 

– Ja! Persze, igen. Kicsit jobban van már. 

Remus látszólag feszült volt. Lábával idegesen dobolt és fészkelődött a székében, mint aki nem bír ki még egy percet ülve. Arcáról nem lehetett leolvasni, hogy szomorú volt-e vagy vidám, mintha valahogy a kettő között ingázott volna. 

Sirius aggódva figyelte őt. Valószínűleg neki is feltűnt az összpontosítani nemtudó, fészkelődő fiú. Egy kósza pillanat erejéig előre nyúlt és a térdére tette a kezét, hogy megállítsa a dobolást. Remus félve pillantott fel, mintha valami rosszat tett volna, majd eleresztett egy halvány mosolyt. 

– Valakinek van kedve sétálni egyet? – kérdezte Sirius. A fiúk egyetértően bólogatni kezdtek és felálltak. Regulus is követte a példájukat – végül is mi baj lehet egy kis túrából? 

Ahogy elhaladtak a fülkék mellett, James mindenhová bekukkantott, valószínűleg azt a bizonyos Evanst keresve. Az egyikben meg is találta, és hosszasan bámulta az üvegen keresztül addig, míg Sirius tovább nem rángatta. 

Remus nyugodtabban nézett ki a séta közben. Regulus azon gondolkozott, hogy talán válthatna egy-két szót vele, főleg, ha ő itt az ész, hátha normálisabb társaságra akad. A fiú azonban furcsa volt, és mindenek felett nem a rangjából való. Arra gondolt, hogy Siriusnak sikerült ezt a három teljesen különböző fiút kiválasztania, és ami a legrosszabb mindebben, bár ezt sose vallaná be senkinek, de tényleg nem voltak borzalmasak... 

A folyosón menetelve elhaladtak pár viháncoló lány mellett és két fiú mellett, akik arról beszélgettek, hogy melyik házba fognak kerülni. Regulus lemaradt kicsit, hogy hallhassa a beszélgetést. 

– Ha nem a Mardekárba kerülök, inkább hazamegyek! – jelentette ki az egyik fiú. 

– Én nem tudom. A Hollóhát nem hangzik rosszul... – mondta a másik. 

– A szüleid is oda tartoztak? 

– Nem, ők muglik. 

A társa elfintorodott egy pillanatra. 

– Az én családom ki se állhatja a muglikat és a mugliszületésűeket. Bocs. Szia! – És azzal a mozdulattal egyedül sétált tovább. 

– Na, de... 

Regulus sietősebbre vette a lépteit, hogy beérje a többieket. Szóval így kéne viselkednie egy aranyvérű gyereknek... Erre ő meg itt mászkál egy csapat griffendélessel. 

Pár percig némán lépdeltek, amikor Peter elkezdte fájlalni a lábát és vissza akart menni a helyükre. Remus morgott valami olyasmit, hogy „csak tíz perce sétálunk”, amire Sirius elvigyorodott. James a cikeszét dobálta sóhajtozva és vállat vonogatva azt mondta, hogy „hát menjünk”, majd félig Peterbe karolt. Sirius elővette a pálcáját, és próbálta pár varázsigével megkaparintani az arany gömböt tőle, de csak annyit ért el, hogy James nem figyelt a lába elé és megbotlott. Elterült a hosszú, vékony, vörös szőnyegen, és a cikesz is kigurult a kezéből. 

A barátaiból kiszakadt a röhögés. Regulus is eleresztett egy vigyort, majd, hogy kiegyenlítse a számlát, James segítségére sietett. A fiú a lábát fájlalva tápászkodott fel és Siriusnak rontott. 

Peter és Remus túlságosan el voltak foglalva a baromkodással, így Regulus ment az aranycikesz után. Nem is annyira távol talált rá, és már épp lehajolt volna érte, amikor homloka összekoccant egy másik emberével. 

–Mi a... – hallotta egy fiú morgását, és amikor megemelte a fejét, újra koccant Regulusszal. Most a morgás helyett nevetésbe kezdett, és hátrébb lépett, hogy kényelmesen felegyenesedjen. 

Regulus a lüktető homlokához kapott. Az aranycikeszt szorongatva állt fel ő is, szinte félve pillantva a szemben állóra. 

– Bocs, csak segíteni akartam... – Fiú létére érdekes hangja volt. De nem rossz értelemben. Regulus próbálta gondolatban valamihez hasonlítani, de nem jutott eszébe semmi. 

Inkább felnézett. 

Az ismeretlennek piszkosszőke haja és tengerkék szemei voltak. Már talárba volt öltözve, meg egy bőrkötéses könyvet szorongatott a hóna alatt. Nyakkendőt azonban nem viselt, tehát szintén elsőéves lehetett. 

Regulus nagyot nyelt. – Kösz. 

Annyira bénán és hamisan hangzott, hogy meg is bánta, hogy kimondta. De a fiúnak vagy nem tűnt fel vagy nem is érdekelte, mert csak elmosolyodott. 

– Menő cikesz. 

– Nem az enyém. A bátyám egyik barátjáé. 

– Attól még menő. Szereted a kviddicset? Van kedvenc csapatod? 

– Hát... 

– Nekem egyértelműen a Chudley Csúzlik. De most nagyon leégtek a Nemzetközi Kviddics Bajnokságon. Annyira kár! 

– Igen! Nem is akartam elhinni... – Regulus nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert ekkor elszaladt mellettük a bátyja Jamesszel a nyomában. Remus is követte őket, majd sokkal lemaradva fújtatott Peter. 

– Gyere, Regulus! – ragadta meg a csuklóját Remus. – Az idióta bátyád... 

Regulus nagyot sóhajtott, és hagyta a világosbarna hajú fiúnak, hogy magával vonszolja. Ám alig haladtak valamennyit, mert egy kéz a másik csuklóját fogta meg. A szőke ismeretlen volt az. 

– Regulus? 

Remus elengedte a csuklóját, és tovább futott. Még Peter is lehagyta őket, mire Regulus válaszra nyitotta a száját. 

– Igen. Regulus Arcturus Black. A nemes és nagy múltú Black család fiatalabbik gyermeke... – húzta ki magát, de rájött, hogy úgy hangzik, mint egy beposhadt öregember, aki a rangjával henceg. A szülei azonban mindig azt tanították, hogy így mutatkozzon be az idegeneknek. 

– Nem, nem azért! Bár jó tudni, de... A neved egy csillag. Sőt, a középső neved is! 

– Igen, a családomban szokás... 

– Regulus... Az oroszlán csillagkép legfényesebb csillaga. Arcturus pedig... A Medve Őre. 

– Honnan tudsz te ilyeneket? 

– Szeretem az asztronómiát! – Kikapta a hóna alól a könyvét, ami inkább egy bőrkötéses naplóra hasonlított. – Anya és én sokat figyeljük a csillagokat. Ebbe szoktuk jegyzetelni. 

– Csak nem te is egy csillagról lettél elnevezve? 

– Nem, sajnos. A nevem Evan. Evan Rosier. 


	3. A TESZLEK SÜVEG

Regulus nem sokat tudott  Rosierékről , de a nevük rémlett a családfáról. Igazán szívesen csevegett volna még  Evannel , de úgy döntött, hogy követi az idióta bátyját és a barátait. Átkozta is magát a  Siriushoz való ragaszkodásáért, de sejtette, hogy alig pár óra , és  útjaik úgyis külön válnak. Merlin tudja, hogy mikor fognak még ennyi időt együtt eltölteni legközelebb...

Evanre gondolt. Ha tényleg a családjába tartozik, még ha messziről is, miért nem annak örült meg, hogy Black? Ehelyett arra kapta fel a fejét, hogy a neve egy csillag. Milyen fura ez a fiú! 

Visszatérve a fülkébe, James már lenyugodott. Amikor  Regulus odaadta neki az  aranycikeszt , gyorsan zsebre is vágta, majd egy megrovó pillantást  lövellt a vigyorgó  Sirius irányába.

A vonatút további része csendesebben telt. Remus olvasott, Peter felvásárolta a fél büféskocsit, James és  Sirius pedig a  kviddicsről beszélgettek. Néha  Regulus is hozzászólt a témához, de James tudása mellett eltörpült az övé. A fiú kívülről fújta az összes csapat játékosát, minden fontos meccs eredményét és a legmenőbb taktikákat. Tudta, hogy melyik pozícióhoz melyik a legjobb seprű, és tisztában volt a legjobb márkákkal is. 

Pár perccel érkezés előtt átöltöztek a talárjaikba. A négy fiú büszkén vette fel a piros-arany nyakkendőt is, és röhögve állapították meg, hogy már most rövid , pedig még tavaly hosszú volt. 

Regulus azon tűnődött, hogy szégyellte-e magát a bátyja az első napokban, amikor a Griffendélbe osztották. Persze, minden tanár és diák számára meglepetés volt, de  Sirius maga győzte meg a Teszlek Süveget arról, hogy hol is a helye. Vajon ő is annyira félt a vonatúton, mint most az öccse? Vajon ezért nem írt egész tanévben? Tudta, hogy akármi is lesz, nem fognak vele megelégedni? Ha a  Mardekárt választja, akkor magának mond ellent, ha a Griffendélt, akkor mindenki másnak. Vajon melyik a rosszabb?

Kopogtatás hallatszott a fülke ajtaján. Egy sovány, hosszúhajú lány dugta be a fejét. Vastagkeretes szemüveget, hajában kendőt, a nyakában pedig kismillió láncot és gyöngysort viselt. Már ő is a talárjában volt,  a  kék - bronz nyakkendőről ítélve a Hollóhátba tartozott.

– Sziasztok – köszönt. Hangja a fiúkéhoz képest egércincogásnak hangzott.

James volt az egyetlen, aki bár egy hatalmasat sóhajtott, válaszolt neki. – Szia.

– Arra gondoltam, hogy esetleg...

– Nem,  Trelawney , köszönjük, de nem kérünk tenyérjóslást – szakította őt félbe  Sirius . – Az előző alkalom egy életre is elég volt.

– Igen! Sose tudsz nekünk jót mondani! – bólogatott Peter is , majd megborzongott. – Mit jelent az, hogy vigyázzak az ezüsttel, mert az lesz a végzetem? Azóta se értem! Egyáltalán ki mond ilyeneket?

– Még mindig jobb, mint az enyém... – morogta James. – Nekem elvileg rövid az életvonalam. Igazán bíztató, mondhatom...

– Nem befolyásolhatom a benső szemet... –  Trelawney zavarba jött a nem szívélyes fogadtatástól.

– Mi meg nem vagyunk kíváncsiak a benső szemedre. –  Sirius türelme elfogyott , és fejével csak az ajtó felé biccentett.  Trelawney bár nem sértődött meg, de szomorúan hagyta el a fülkét. – Kiráz a hideg ettől a lánytól. Ha a “benső szemén” múlna, mindannyian elég nyomorult életet élnénk a jövőben.

Regulust kirázta a hideg, mint legtöbbször, amikor a jövőjére gondolt. Nem akar nagyon hosszú életet, csak tartalmasat és emlékezeteset. Ijesztő volt belegondolni, hogy talán idő előtt utolérheti a végzete , és úgy hagyja el a földet, hogy senki nem emlékszik majd a nevére.

Gondolatait egy hang szakította félbe, ami jelezte, hogy pár perc , és leszállnak, csomagjaikat pedig hagyják a vonaton, mert azokat külön szállítják a kastélyba.  Regulus nem szívesen bízta rá minden jöttmentre a dolgait, de sikerült elrejteni kételkedését, és leszállt a többi diákkal együtt, amikor a vonat megérkezett a  roxmortsi pályaudvarra. A sötétben nagyon ügyelt, hogy senkinek ne menjen neki, mikor végre valaki fáklyát gyújtott nem messze tőlük.

– Elsősök! Ide hozzám! – Egy óriástermetű, szőrös ember volt a hang gazdája. Szélesen mosolygott rájuk a szakálla mögül. Szóval ő a vadőr. – Minden elsős jöjjön ide!

– Bocs,  Reg , de ti külön mentek... – húzta el a száját  Sirius . – Majd találkozunk.

Regulus bólintott, és követte az óriás vezette csoportot. Bár a sötétben semmit nem látott, megesküdött volna rá, hogy egy erdőben járt. Az esti hideg miatt jobban összehúzta a talárja feletti szövetkabátot, kezét pedig mélyen a zsebébe mélyesztette. A távolból fura zajok hallatszottak, amitől nem egy elsőéves összerezzent.  Regulus tudta, hogy nem sok esélye van, hogy egy ekkora csapatot megtámadjon valami szörny, de azért közel maradt az óriáshoz  – hiszen kétségkívül neki volt a legnagyobb esélye a túlélésre. 

Nemsokára egy nagy, fekete tóhoz érkeztek. A víz felszínén a hold tükröződött, és sokan díjazták is volna a látványt, ha nem lettek volna farkaséhesek. Nem egy elégedetlen elsős morgott, és sóhajtozott korgó hassal, és fájlalva valamijét.  Regulusnak addig fel sem tűnt, hogy éhes; a családi étkezések gondolata ugyanis sose hozta meg az étvágyát. Vagy valami minisztériumi ügy volt, amin az apja egész vacsora alatt bosszantotta magát, vagy az anyja egyik “barátnője” életét vesézték ki. Néha Regulus úgy érezte, hogy többet tud ezekről az idegenekről, mint a családjáról. Leszámítva Siriust... Őt még valamikor ismerte. Ha az egyáltalán ő volt.

–  Má ’  mindjár ’ ott vagyunk! – szólalt meg az óriás, aztán a parton heverő csónakokra mutatott. – Egy csónakba négyen! Gyerünk, gyerünk!

Regulus két lánnyal és egy fiúval szállt a csónakba, bár arcukat nem látta. Ő ült legelöl és csendben kémlelte az egyre közeledő kastélyt, ami most hét évig otthona lesz. Ijesztően hangzott, hogy teljesen idegenekkel kell egy szobán osztozkodnia és a mindennapjait élnie. 

A szülei először – miután megkapták a hírt, hogy nagyobbik fiuk a Griffendélbe került – a  Durmstrangba vagy a  Beauxbatonsba akarták küldeni, ami olyan szempontból nem volt nagy probléma, hogy  Regulus jól beszélte a franciát (csakúgy, mint a családjában mindenki ), és nyitott volt a németre is. Szerencsére, sikerült lebeszélnie szüleit erről az ötletről, hiszen akármennyire szeretett volna tisztalappal indítani valahol, el se tudta képzelni, hogy olyan helyen legyen ennyi évig, ahol  Siriusba még a folyosón se botolhat bele.

A csónak a part túloldalára ért.  Regulus kiszállt, és segített az egész úton mögötte fecsegő lányoknak is, akik egy őszinte mosollyal hálálták meg. A leghátsó fiú még mindig a kastélyt bámulta nyitott szájjal, mintha azt se vette volna észre, hogy megérkeztek.  Regulus már épp faképnél akarta hagyni, amikor a fiú vagy hozzá vagy saját magához kezdett beszélni.

– Ez hatalmas! 

– Ne maradjatok le! – kiáltott feléjük a vadőr.

A fiú gyorsan kikecmergett a csónakból, és  Regulus mellett lépdelve követte a többieket. A hosszú lépcsősoron nem egyszer majdnem felestek, de végül egy hatalmas kapu előtt álltak meg. A vadőr háromszor kopogtatott rajta – ami az ő erejével inkább dörömbölés volt –, és alig fejezte be a harmadikat, ki is nyílt a kastély kapuja. Előtte egy magas, fekete hajú boszorkány állt. Szigorú arccal próbált a csapatra nézni, de látszott, hogy csakúgy, mint a vadőr, majd’ kiugrik a bőréből a sok új jövevényt látva. Hosszú, smaragdzöld talárjáról  Regulus egyből megismerte  McGalagony professzort, aki a bátyja nem egy történetének volt szereplője vagy inkább elrontója. Tehát ő a Griffendél-ház vezetője...

– Meghoztam őket,  McGalagony professzor – mondta a vadőr. 

– Köszönöm,  Hagrid – biccentett válaszul, majd a csapathoz fordult. – Kövessenek!

A hatalmas előcsarnokba lépve  Regulus még kisebbnek érezte magát. Ahogy minden diák befáradt, a kapuk bezárultak, és McGalagony professzor belekezdett a mondókájába.

– Köszöntök mindenkit a  Roxfortban . Hamarosan kezdődik a várva várt lakoma, de előtte még a Teszlek Süveg beosztja magukat a négy ház egyikébe. Nagyon fontos, hogy hűségesek legyenek a házukhoz , és szeressék egymást, hiszen több időt töltenek el a diáktársaikkal, mint a saját családjukkal. Minden háznak van egy klubhelyisége, ahol az órák között és után, természetesen kulturáltan, de kifújhatják a gőzt. 

Halk morajlás támadt minden oldalról. Minél közelebb kerültek a beosztáshoz, egyre több diák idegeskedett.

– A  Roxfortban négy ház van – köhintett egyet a professzor, hogy elhallgattassa a diákokat. –, a Griffendél, a  Hugrabug , a Hollóhát és a  Mardekár . Teljesítményükkel hozzájárulhatnak ahhoz, hogy a házuk pontokat kapjon, ám, ha valami kihágáson kapják magukat, akkor azzal pontot veszítenek. Évvégén a legtöbb pontot gyűjtő ház kapja a házkupát. Remélem, hogy mindannyian jól fognak teljesíteni, és dicsőséget hoznak a házuknak. A beosztási ceremónia mindjárt kezdődik a nagyteremben. Kérem, addig szedjék rendbe magukat, és álljanak be egyesével.

Regulus ide-oda kapkodta a fejét. Természetesen senki nem akart legelöl lenni, ezért hátrébb húzódtak,  Regulus meg ott maradt elsőként. Már épp helyet változtatott volna, amikor meghallott egy ismerős hangot a háta mögül.  Evan volt az, a vonatról.

– Ide állhatok? Nem nagyon ismerek senkit.

– Persze – mondta megkönnyebbülten  Regulus . Még  Evan is jobb volt, mint egyedül álldogálni legelöl.

– Izgulsz? 

– Miért izgulnék? A családomban mindenki  mardekáros volt.

– Kivéve a bátyád.

Regulus legszívesebben képen törölte volna a srácot. Pedig nem is az ő hibája volt, hiszen mindenki tudott  Sirius esetéről. Mégis minden egyes alkalommal, amikor valaki eszébe  jutatta , dühös lett.

Nem tetszett neki, hogy ez a fiú ilyen hihetetlenül szókimondó. A családjában mindenki csak kerülgette a kínos témákat, maximum csak egy-egy rejtélyes félmondat erejéig említették őket.

– Kivéve a bátyám – motyogta  Regulus egyetértően.

McGalagonynak sikerült végül egy vállalható csapatot bevezetnie a nagyterembe. A diákoknak, ahogy beléptek, elállt a szavuk. A terem fényárban úszott a többezer lebegő gyertya miatt, a négy hosszú asztalnál pedig már büszkén mosolyogtak a felsőbb évesek. Néhányan integettek az ismerősöknek, családtagoknak, de  Regulus úgy érezte, ha most  Siriusra néz, menten elhányja magát az izgalomtól. 

– Nézd! – súgta a fülébe  Evan . – A plafon!

A mennyezet nem volt más, mint... a csillagos ég?  Regulusnak a  _ Roxfort _ _ történeté _ ből rémlett egy részlet, ahol azt írták, hogy ez csak varázslat, de igazán nehéz volt hinni ennek, hiszen annyira élethű volt.

McGalagony a csapatot a tanárok elé vezette. Egy széket vett magához és rátett egy öreg, piszkos süveget.  _ Nem lehet, hogy ez a Teszlek Süveg, _ gondolta  Regulus ,  _ ez csak egy tréfa. _ Pont azon gondolkozott, hogy hogyan kerülhetné el, hogy az a piszkos valami akár a közelébe is kerüljön, amikor a süveg dalra fakadt.

Regulus ennél bugyutább dalt még nem hallott. A  Roxfort házainak történetéről és alapítóiról szólt, egy nagyon elcsépelt befejezéssel arról, hogy “együtt vagyunk a legerősebbek”. A süveg mindenesetre nagy tapsot kapott, majd el is kezdődhetett a beosztás.

–  Abbott , Victor! – hívta  McGalagony az első embert. Egy szőke fiú botorkált oda, arca teljesen vörös volt. Amikor a fejére tették a süveget, összerezzent egy pillanatra és be is csukta a szemét, hogy ne lássa a diáktársait. A süveg néhány pillanat múlva fel is kiáltott. – HUGRABUG!

A  hugrabugosok asztala örömmel fogadta a szégyenlős fiút, még a pufók háziszellemük is büszkén tapsolt.

– Amon,  Randall ! – hangzott el a következő név.

– GRIFFENDÉL!

–  Alston , Monty! 

– HOLLÓHÁT!

Még elhangzott néhány név, ami  Regulus számára csak ködösen maradt meg. Tudta, hogy akármelyik pillanatban ő következhet.

– Black,  Regulus ! – visszhangzott  McGalagony hangja a nagyteremben.  Regulus fejét lehajtva lépett Teszlek Süveg irányába. Próbálta kizárni a sugdolózást és a rámeredő tekinteteket maga körül. 

A fejében összegezni kezdte a lehetőségeket. Nem volt bátor és forrófejű, mint egy griffendéles. Hamarabb itt hagyta volna az iskolát, mint hogy a Hugrabugba kerüljön. És bár okos volt, nem tudta magát elképzelni a Hollóhátban sem. Bezzeg a Mardekár... 

Ahogy a süveg a fejére került, nem is látott már semmit. Azon gondolkozott, hogy miért kellett ekkora valamit csinálni gyerekek részére. Mindenesetre nem bánta, mert így legalább nem kellett szembenéznie az őt bámuló diákokkal.

És akkor a süveg megszólalt.

– Hmm, a kis Black... Ha nem tévedek, tavaly a bátyádat a Griffendélbe osztottam...

_ De én nem vagyok a bátyám, _ gondolta  Regulus .

– Ó, tudom én...  Különböztök , de hasonlóbbak vagytok, mint gondoljátok, nemde? Úgy látom, hűséges vagy... De semmiképpen sem  Hugrabug . A Hollóhátban mondjuk sokra vihetnéd ilyen ésszel... És ami azt illeti, bátrabb vagy, mint még most gondolod...

_ Mardekár _ _ ,  _ _ mardekár _ _ ,  _ _ mardekár _ _ , _ kántálta a fejében  Regulus kétségbeesetten,  _ oda tartozom. _

–  Mardekár ? Hát, ha ennyire ragaszkodsz hozzá... – És a süveg elkiáltotta magát. – MARDEKÁR!

Regulus meg sem várva a tanári segítséget, szinte letépte magáról a süveget , és elsietett a  mardekáros asztalhoz, akik boldogan éljeneztek neki.  _ Hülye süveg, _ gondolta,  _ egyből rá kellett volna vágnia, hogy  _ _ Mardekár _ _! _

Ahogy helyet foglalt, gyorsan a griffendéles asztal felé pillantott.  Sirius épp  Jamesszel beszélt valamiről, de Remus meglökte a vállát, és a  mardekáros asztal felé biccentett.  Sirius Regulusra nézett, majd halványan elmosolyodott, mintha azt üzenné, “gondoltam, de reménykedtem másban”.

– Ne is törődj vele – hallotta meg a mellette ülő hangját. Eddig nem is fordított nagy figyelmet arra, hogy kik ülnek az asztalánál, de ahogy jobb oldalra tekintett egy beesett arcú,  zsíros , fekete hajú fiút pillantott meg. Talárja rongyos volt , és már a  mardekáros nyakkendőjét viselte, ami azt jelentette, hogy nem elsőéves. Sokkal idősebb se lehetett azonban első ránézésre. – Jó helyre kerültél. De bevallom, meglep, hogy te nem követted a bátyád példáját.

– Én nem a bátyám vagyok...

– Még jó. Belőle egy is sok.

Csendben hallgatták tovább, ahogy a többi diákot beosszák a házakba. A  Mardekár bővült két ikerpárral, pár olyan diákkal, akiknek a neve semmit nem mondott számára, pár aranyvérű gyerekkel, akik az igazi 28 vértiszta családba tartoztak és Evan  Rosierrel , akinek annyi köze volt a személyiségével a  Mardekárhoz , mint  Regulusnak a  Hugrabughoz .

A többi ház asztalánál is nagy volt az öröm, még a kísértetek is majd kibújtak a (már nem létező) bőrükből. Még a Véres Báró is magára erőltetett egy ünnepi hangulatot és elbeszélgetett a jövevényekkel, de sokan félrehúzódtak, amikor meglátták a vérfoltos talárját.

Evan Regulus elé ült le, és beszédbe bonyolódott egy mellette ülő fiúval.  Regulus addig is örült, hogy nem neki kell hallgatnia a csillagokról meg a családjáról szóló mendemondákat.

A beosztás után  Dumbledore emelkedett fel a székéből. Megköszörülte a torkát, mire az egész terem elhallgatott. 

– Köszöntök mindenkit itt, a  Roxfortban ! – mosolygott az igazgató. – Nem akarom sokáig húzni a szót, mivel gondolom mindannyian megéheztetek az út alatt. Engedjétek meg, hogy bemutassam az új Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tanárotokat, Isaac Lauren  Dovest ! 

A tanári asztal végéről egy ősz hajú férfi állt fel. Nem éppen volt barátságos ábrázata, bemutatkozásként is csak gyorsan biccentett a diákok felé, és azonnal le is ült.

– Beszédem zárásaként engedjétek meg, hogy ajánljam a citromos italpor nevű  mugli édességet, melyet most már külön kérésre a Mézesfalásban is megtalálhattok. Köszönöm a figyelmet, jó étvágyat!

Regulus azt gondolta magában, hogy ennek az öregembernek is agyára ment már az igazgatói poszt, de örült, hogy nem kell  végighallgatni egy újabb beszédet arról, hogy egységben az erő és szeressük egymást.

Ahogy  Dumbledore leült, az asztalokat elborította az ünnepi étel.  Regulus hirtelen azt se tudta mit kíván, szóval csak elvette azt a tálat, ami a legközelebb volt hozzá , és szedett belőle.

Épp már nekikezdett volna az ízletesnek kinéző krumplinak, amikor a háta mögött egy ismerős női hangot hallott meg. Annyira hirtelen érte, hogy majdnem a torkán akadt a falat.

– Szia,  Regulus . – Ahogy hátranézett unokatestvérével,  Narcissa Blackkel találta szembe magát. A lány utolsó évét járta a  Roxfortban , ráadásul évfolyamelsőként. Utoljára nyár elején találkoztak, amikor megismerhették  Narcissa tenyérbemászó barátját, Lucius  Malfoyt , aki valahogy mindig mindenhez hozzá tudott szólni.  Regulus biztos volt abban, hogy a kapcsolatuk házassággal fog végződni, szóval, bár ő pont lemaradt  Malfoyról a  Roxfortban (tavaly ugyanis leballagott), még találkozni fog vele a családi összejöveteleken. 

– Szia,  Narcissa .

– Örülök, hogy a  Mardekárba kerültél. Bevallom féltettelek a tavalyi ügy miatt... – A családja, amikor nem volt muszáj, nem beszélt nyíltan  Siriusról . Csak “ügynek”, “problémának” és “véletlennek” nevezték. – Neked is gratulálok,  Evan .

Evan szája tele volt pudinggal, szóval csak mosolyogva biccentett. Narcissa elnyomott egy rövid fintort, majd visszasietett a helyére, az asztal másik végére.

– Mindig volt egy stílusa – mondta  Evan , miután lenyelte a falatot. 

– Ennyire ismered? 

– Mondhatni.  Druella nénikém az anyjuk. Unokatestvérek vagyunk.

– Mi meg a családfa másik részéről vagyunk unokatestvérek.

– Igen! Tehát ugyanazokon az unokatestvéreken osztozunk, de mi nem vagyunk rokonok. Nem fura? –  Regulus azt gondolta magában, hogy  _ Merlinre is, láttad te már a családfánkat,  _ de helyette csak bólintott egyet. – Nem gondolkoztál azon, hogy a bátyád miatt a Griffendélbe menj? Tudom, elég érdekes az a ház, de én biztos követném a testvéremet, ha lenne.

– Cseppet sem vagyok Griffendél-alkat.

– Csak azért gondoltam, mert... A vonaton, tudod... Olyan jól elvoltál velük.

– Ezt meg honnan veszed?

– Nem nevetsz sokat, ugye? –  Regulus a kérdésre felvonta a szemöldökét. Miért is nevetgélne folyton? Nem bolond. – Ők mégis megnevettettek, ahogy láttam! Persze, ez még nem ok arra, hogy a Griffendélbe menj, de...

Regulus kikerekedett szemekkel nézett a fiúra. Vajon mindig ennyire kimondja, amit gondol? Te jó ég, előbb ugrik le a Csillagvizsgáló torony tetejéről, mint hogy ezt elviselje hét évig. 

– Mi lenne,  Rosier , ha a  szádat evésre használnád? – szólalt meg hosszú idő után először a zsíroshajú fiú  Regulus mellett.

– Ó, ne haragudj! – szabadkozott mélyen  Regulus szemébe nézve. – Nem akartalak megbántani. Csak olyan érdekes ez az egész, nem? A bátyád griffendéles lett, Andromeda hozzáment egy mugliszületésűhöz...

Regulus csak sóhajtott egyet. Már nem is volt érdemes felháborodnia. Csak a vacsorát bírja ki, aztán jó messziről elkerüli  Evan Rosiert a következő hét évben.

– Igen,  tényleg érdekes.


	4. A ZÖLDHAJÚ MARDEKÁROSOK

A lakoma végeztével Dumbledore professzor újra szót kért, és igazgatóhoz illően ismertette az iskolai szabályait, mint például, hogy az iskola melletti erdő, a Tiltott Rengeteg  _ nem véletlenül _ kapta a nevét, illetve a folyosón nem megengedett a varázslás, kivéve, ha egy troll támad ránk. Aztán pedig elénekelték az iskola botrányosan rossz indulóját, és végre elfoglalhatták a szobáikat. 

A Mardekár klubhelyisége a pincében volt található. A gólyák Narcissát és egy magas, utolsó éves fiút követve jutottak el a falba rejtett kőajtóig. A jelszó ezúttal  _ sárkányvér  _ volt. Ahogy az ajtó kinyílt, egy sötét szoba tárult a diákok elé, amit csak pár zöld lámpa világított meg. Bár a kandallóban pattogott a tűz, a levegő hűvösebb volt, mint fent, többen összehúzták magukon a talárokat és a kabátokat. 

– Hát itt is volnánk – mondta Narcissa. – Üdvözlök mindenkit a Mardekárban! Ez a klubhelyiségünk. Balra a lányok szobái találhatók, jobbra a fiuké, az ajtókon megtalálhatjátok a szobabeosztást. A ládáitok már ide lettek szállítva. Tanácsolom, hogy mindenki időben feküdjön le, attól függetlenül, hogy holnap még nincs tanítás. A hétvége folyamán megkapjátok a nyakkendőket és az órarendeket is. Ebben a két napban próbáljátok minél jobban kiismerni a kastélyt, mert hétfőn már nem lehet kifogás a késésre, hogy eltévedtetek! 

– Így igaz – hallottak egy hangot a sor legvégéről. Egy alacsony, kövérkés, ősz hajú férfi lépett be a Mardekár klubhelyiségbe. Valami nevetséges barna bársonyzakót viselt és furcsán mosolygott. – Lumspluck professzor vagyok, a Mardekár ház vezetője. Örülök, hogy itt vagytok! Remélem a legtöbbeteknek komoly terveik vannak! 

Hogyan lehetnének egy tizenegyévesnek komoly tervei? Persze, lehet akarni családot, munkát, pénzt, hírnevet, de nem mintha tudnák, hogy mivel fogják ezeket elérni. A felnőttek és a hülye elvárásaik a gyerekekkel szemben... Nem mintha Regulus nem szokott volna hozzá. 

Lumpsluck professzor még szólt néhány szót, aztán takarodót parancsolt, és elhagyta a klubhelyiséget. Narcissa a lányokkal együtt balra indult, majd amikor látta, hogy milyen szerencsétlenül álldogálnak a fiúk, ráadásul a vezetőjük időközben ott Is hagyta őket, a lány sóhajtva morgott valamit a férfinemről, ami pont elég volt, hogy bátorságot gyűjtsenek, és elfoglalják ők is a szobáikat jobb oldalon. 

Regulus, ahogy elhaladt a hálószobák mellett, figyelte, hogy vajon hol lehet kiírva a neve. Reménykedett, hogy csakúgy, mint a beosztás, ez is név szerint történik, mert a B pont elég messze van az R-től, de természetesen nem volt szerencséje. A negyedik ajtón találta meg a nevét négy másik fiúval együtt: Sun Chennel, Roy Hortonnal, Midas Parkinsonnal és természetesen kivel mással, ha nem Evan Rosierrel. 

Sóhajtva be is lökte a faajtót. Még csak egy szobatársa tartózkodott a hálóban, aki érkezésére felkapta a fejét. 

– Szia! – A fiúnak koromfekete haja és sápadt, porcelánbőrét halvány, csak közelről látható szeplők borították. Fáradtsága ellenére majd’ kibújt a bőréből izgatottságában. Biztos egyike volt azoknak, akik körömrágva várták, hogy ide járhassanak. – Sun Chen vagyok, és te? 

Regulus gyorsan beletörölte az izzadt kezét a talárjába, odalépett a fiúhoz, majd miután kezet fogtak, ahhoz az ágyhoz sétált, ahol a ládáját látta. 

– Regulus Arcturus Black. 

– ...a nagymúltú és nemes Black család fiatalabbik gyermeke! – Evan Rosier belépője nem is lehetett volna hatásosabb. Szinte kivágta az ajtót, és ragyogó arccal üdvözölte a két bent lévő szobatársát. 

– Te most gúnyolódsz rajtam? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Regulus. Igazán nem akart vitát kezdeményezni ilyen későn, de azt se akarta, hogy pont egy ilyen fiú figurázza ki. Az apja mindig azt tanította, hogy ne hagyja magát az ilyen helyzetekben. 

– Merlinre, dehogy! – legyintett kuncogva, majd Sunhoz lépett. – Jól hallottam, hogy Sun a neved? – 

– Igen. 

– Te jó ég, még egy égitest a szobában! – Evan felnevetett a saját poénján. – Én Evan Rosier vagyok. 

Alighogy kimondta, belépett egy újabb fiú. Regulus azonnal felismerte, hogy őt látta a vonaton visszautasítani egy mugliszületésű barátságát. Na, talán még léteznek igazi mardekárosok is. 

A fiú nem köszönt, nem is nézett körbe, ahogy meglátta a ládáját a szoba túloldalán, az ágyhoz sietett, és elkezdte keresni a pizsamáját. Végig háttal ült, így csak világosbarna haja látszott. 

– Ő Midas Parkinson – súgta Regulus fülébe Evan. Regulus majdnem felugrott, úgy megijedt a settenkedőtől. 

– Te meg mikor osontál mögém? 

– Én nem osontam! Normális léptekben jöttem ide! Nem mellesleg ez az én szobám is, szóval jobb, ha megszokod. 

Regulus motyogott valamit az ember privát szférájáról, majd ő is elkezdett a pizsamája után kutatni a ládájában. Sun és Evan sem voltak már annyira beszédes kedvükben, pár perccel később pedig utolsó szobatársuk, Roy Horton is megérkezett. 

Tizenegyéves létére mindenkinél legalább egy fejjel magasabb volt. Vastagkeretes szemüveget hordott, bőre sötétbarna volt, haja pedig göndör és kócos, hasonló Jameséhez, de annál azért ápoltabbnak tűnt. Mindenkivel kedvesen kezet fogott, még Midasszal is, aki ekkor sem érzett késztetést arra, hogy talán a többieknek is bemutatkozzon. 

_ Szóval velük fogok élni hét évig _ , gondolta Regulus. Nem volt borzalmas felhozatal, de jobbra számított. Ezt a gondolatot viszont eltette másnapra, és csakúgy, mint a többiek, elment aludni. 

A legelső este a Roxfortban nyugtalanul telt. Regulus nem tudott a gondolataitól szabadulni, hallotta, hogy a mellette lévő ágyban Evan folyamatosan forgolódott, valaki pedig hangosan szuszogott. Reggel szinte mindannyian ugyanolyan kimerültek voltak, mint amikor lefeküdtek. 

– Még szerencse, hogy hétvége van – motyogta egy lány reggelinél a nagyteremben. – Egy órát sem bírnék ki most. 

Sokan voltak hasonló véleménnyel. Regulus is csak kedvetlenül kotorgatta a rántottáját, Sun indulhatott volna a legjobb zombiutánzat kategóriában, Roy le se jött reggelizni, Midas valószínűleg nyitott szemmel aludt a pirítósa felett (vagy csak szokásosan szótlan volt), és ami a legijesztőbb volt, hogy Evan se fárasztotta a többieket. 

A baglyok érkezésére viszont felélénkült a társaság. Mindenki kíváncsian figyelte, hogy kitől és mit kapott, vagy várták a Reggeli Próféta új számát. Regulus azonnal megismerte anyja kézírását a borítékon, amitől kicsit megborzongott, viszont tudta, hogyha nem rivallót kapott, akkor csak jó lehet, tehát kibontotta. 

A levél mindössze pár sor volt, gyöngybetűkkel megírva: 

_ Drága fiam! _

_ Gratulálunk, hogy a Mardekárba kerültél! Édesapád és én nagyon büszkék vagyunk rád. Kérünk, hogy igyekezz minél jobb hírnevet hozni a család számára, és megfelelő kapcsolatokat kiépíteni! Most, hogy ott vagy a közelében, tartsd a szemed a bátyád viselkedésén is. Ha bármi probléma van, azonnal írj! _

_ Üdvözlettel,  _

_ Walburga Black _

Regulus elmosolyodott. Lehet, hogy nem a legszebb levél, amit valaki kaphatott, de a szülei büszkék rá. Jelenleg ez volt a legfontosabb. 

Zajra kapta fel a fejét, ami a Griffendél asztal felől jött, a terem másik végéből. Egy rikácsoló hang töltötte be a termet. Valaki rivallót kapott. Ó, ne. 

– SIRIUS ORION BLACK! HOGY KÉPZELTED, HOGY ÉDESANYÁD SAMPONJÁBA FESTÉKET CSEMPÉSZEL? AZONNAL MEGÍROD, HOGY HOGYAN TÜNTETEM EZT EL, KÜLÖNBEN A FÜLEDNÉL FOGVA RÁNGATLAK HAZA! 

A rivalló darabjaira hullott. Sirius párat pislogott, aztán barátaival elkezdett röhögni, majd még sokan csatlakoztak hozzájuk a teremben. 

Regulus mérgesen állt fel, és vöröslő arccal a Griffendél asztalhoz sietett. – Mit csináltál?! 

– Csak egy vicc volt! Nem tehetek róla, hogy anyánknak nem áll jól a zöld ennyi év után sem... – Sirius még jobban nevetett. 

– Ez nem vicces! Írd meg neki, hogy sajnálod! 

– Ó, Reg, ugyan már! Most miért idegesíted magad ezen? 

Regulus közelebb hajolt, hogy csak a bátyja hallja, amit mondani akar. – Mert nem akarom azt hallgatni egész évben, hogy hogyan ásod el a család hírnevét. 

– Úgy beszélsz, mint a szüleink... Még szerencse, hogy itt van a tökéletes gyerek, aki rendbe hozza helyettem a dolgokat, nem igaz? – Sirius már közel sem volt annyira jó kedvében. Szürke szeme szinte szikrákat szólt. – Gratulálok a Mardekárhoz, remélem anya és apa büszkék rád. 

– Otthon azt mondtad, hogy... Nem számít melyik házban vagyok... – suttogta Regulus. Egyre többen kíváncsiskodtak, főleg a Griffendél asztalnál, hogy miről van szó, de James és Remus elhessegették őket. Peter, amit látta, hogy konfliktus van, be is fejezte a reggelijét és elsietett. 

– Nekem nem számít, hogy hol vagy. De neked számít az, hogy griffendéles vagyok, nem? Mondd csak, Reg, szégyellsz te engem? 

Regulus torkán akadt a szó. Persze, hogy nem szégyellte a bátyját... Csak minden olyan zavaros volt. Az ember nem fog hencegni azzal, hogy valaki a családjából megtagadta őket, már csak azért sem, mert amellett, hogy nem büszkeség, még egy hatalmas fájó seb is. Nem arról volt szó, hogy letagadta volna Siriust vagy nem értette volna meg az ő nézőpontját. Érteni értette, de egyet nem értett vele. 

– Nem, nem szégyellek téged – válaszolta végül. – Csak arra kérlek, hogy ne bosszants fel anyáékat ok nélkül. Ennyi. 

Regulus meg sem várta a választ, inkább lehajtott fejjel kisétált a nagyteremből. Nem volt étvágya, fáradt volt, és akart valakit, akivel normálisan el tud beszélgetni. Hiányzott neki még a sötét Grimmauld tér 12. is, vagyis inkább minden, amit egykor jelentett.  _ Otthont. Biztonságot. Gyermekkort. _

A szobájába érve Roy már nem aludt. Épp a Reggeli Prófétát bújta, miközben (valószínűleg otthonról kapott) édességeket majszolt. Regulus nem akarta zavarni, úgyhogy csendben kezdett kipakolni a ládájából, és berendezkedni a szobában. Épp a könyveit rendezte az éjjeli szekrénye fiókjaiba, amikor Sun, Midas és Evan is megérkeztek. 

A fiúk csak néha szóltak egymáshoz olyanokat, mint hogy “nem rossz ez a hely”, “szerintetek nehéz lesz?” vagy “fáradt vagyok”. Senkinek nem volt kedve és ereje ismerkedni jelenleg. Regulus örült, hogy egyikük sem hozza fel a nagyteremben történteket, még Evan sem, aki éppen nagyon el volt foglalva egy levél megírásával. 

Így telt el a hétvége. Az egyetlen izgalmas dolog az volt, hogy megkapták az órarendjeiket és a nyakkendőiket, szóval hivatalosan is mardekáros diákok lettek. Lumpsluck professzor sokszor benézett hozzájuk, ellenőrizte, hogy minden a tervezett szerint alakul-e, és izgatottnak tűnt az első bájitaltanóra miatt. 

Regulus első hete maga volt a rohanás. Nem csak, hogy hatalmas volt az épület, a lépcsők is a bolondját járatták vele, így nem egyszer tévedt el órára tartva. 

Hétfőn bűbájtannal kezdték. Flitwick professzor jó tanárnak bizonyult, bár úgy tűnt, hogy ő lesz az egyik okozója, hogy délután a könyvtárban görnyednek a beadandók felett. A repüléstan Madam Hooch-csal azonban nem okozott problémát, ahogy a gyógynövénytan sem Bimba professzorral. Nem mintha Regulus annyira értett volna a növényekhez, de nem tűnt nehéznek az első pár órából ítélve. A bájitaltan tetszett a legjobban Regulusnak, még Lumpsluck professzort is megkedvelte. Persze, ehhez hozzájárult az is, hogy abban az egy év unalomban a családi könyvtárból sok mindent elolvasott, köztük a bájitalokról is, így nem egy pontot gyűjtött a Mardekár háznak. Átváltoztatástanon is remekelt McGalagonynál, bár ott több emberben is méltó vetélytársra talált. Mágiatörténeten csak nagyon igyekezett nem bealudni Binns professzor diktálásán, bár látszólag Roy-t nagyon érdekelte a tantárgy. Asztronómián Evan lelkesedett be, egytől egyig tudta a csillagok, csillagképek nevét. Végül pedig a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése maradt, amit mindenki már nagyon várt, de Doves professzor szinte csak jegyzeteket íratott velük, majd második hétre fel is adott egy esszét a szellemekről. 

Regulus még mindig nehezen aludt esténként. Úgy vette észre, hogy szinte senki másnak nincs már ilyen problémája, egyedül Evan forgolódását hallotta még sokszor a mellette lévő ágyból. 

Ami Evant illeti, minden lehetséges órán Regulus mellé ült. Kérdés nélkül. Viszont sokkal csendesebb lett, nem vigyorgott folyamatosan, és Regulushoz se sokat szólt a tanórákon kívül. Néha közösen mentek a könyvtárba, de akkor is csak a suliról beszéltek. Már kezdett úgy tűnni, hogy a Roxforttól ő is megbolondult (vagy pont ellenkezőleg?), amikor szombat délután, a könyvtárban a szellem-esszé felett görnyedve újra beszélgetős kedve támadt. 

– Tudom, mit érzel. 

– Bocs, de... 

– A családod szégyelli a bátyádat, nem? És neked is kéne, de képtelen vagy rá. 

– Honnan tudod...? 

– Átéltem én is. 

– Én úgy tudtam, hogy neked nincs testvéred. 

– Tényleg nincs. 

Regulus várta, hogy esetleg folytatja-e valami történettel a családjáról. Most az egyszer nem bánta volna az őszinteségét, hogy érezze, nem csak az ő családjában vannak gondok. Ő azonban nem volt Evan, aki erre kendőzetlenül rákérdezett volna. 

A szellem-esszé az első és legrosszabb esszéi közé tartozott. Nem tudott összerakni egy értelmes mondatot, nem tudta rendszerezni az információkat, és biztos volt benne, hogy Doves professzor hülyének fogja elkönyvelni. Most ez érdekelte a legkevésbé, azután, hogy annyi minden volt a gondolatai között, és egyik sem a tanulással volt kapcsolatos. 

Mire mindketten befejezték a tanulást, már szinte vacsoraidő volt. Könyveikkel először a Mardekár klubhelyiség felé tartottak, ám pár lépcsőfok után Evan megállt. 

– Ott hagytam az egyik könyvemet. Visszaszaladok érte, jó? 

– Hagyd csak, megoldom. Tessék, fogd az enyéimet, és rakd le a szobánkban. Találkozunk a nagyteremben a vacsorán. 

Evan mosolyogva biccentett, és átvette Regulus könyveit. A két fiú elindult a két ellenkező irányba. Regulus nem tudta, hogy hirtelen miért akart Evannek segíteni. Talán azért, mert kicsit bűntudata volt attól, ahogy eleinte bánt vele. Vagy ki akarta egyenlíteni a számlát a vonaton történtek miatt. Talán ezzel akarta üzenni, hogy  _ kösz, hogy elviselhető voltál egész héten, további sok sikert, talán kibírlak hetedik év végéig. _

Az asztalon tényleg ott feküdt egy könyv. Ahogy közelebb ért, látta, hogy ez az a bőrkötéses könyv, amibe Evan és az anyja a csillagokról meg mindenfélékről jegyzetelnek. Felkapta gyorsan, de a nagy lendülettől kiesett valami a lapok közül. 

Egy fénykép volt. Egy férfi, egy nő és egy kisfiú volt rajta. Mindannyian mosolyogtak. A háttérben egy rét terült el. A kisfiú, akiben Regulus a pár évvel fiatalabbi Evant vélte felfedezni, a nő (valószínűleg az édesanyja) nyakába csimpaszkodott, a férfi, aki meg az apja lehetett a nőt oldalról karolta át. Boldog családnak tűntek. Boldogabbnak, mint Reguluséké valaha. 

Regulus kinyitotta a bőrkötéses könyvet és az elejébe csúsztatta a képet. Az viszont nem tudta elkerülni a figyelmét, hogy az első oldalon hatalmas nagybetűkkel ez az üzenet volt hagyva: 

_ DRÁGA KISFIAMNAK, EVANNEK _

_ SZÁMOMRA TE VAGY A LEGFÉNYESEBB CSILLAG MINDKÖZÜL!!! _

_ SZERETETTEL,  _

_ ANYA _

Regulus elmosolyodott. Most már értette, hogy Evan miért olyan, amilyen. Ha egy ilyen kedves anyuka és valószínűleg hasonlóan kedves apuka nevelte fel, csak ez lehet az eredmény. Honnan ered mégis Evan szomorúsága? Talán történt valami az elmúlt pár évben, ami mindent megváltoztatott? Valami, amiről ennyire nehéz beszélni? 

Becsukta a könyvet, és kisietett a könyvtárból. Biztos, hogy Evan már ennyi idő alatt eljutott a szobájukig, és vissza a nagyterembe, szóval sietnie kellett, hogy ne legyen feltűnő a késése. 

A nagyteremben még nem sok diák és tanár vacsorázott. Evan Sunnal és Roy-jal ült, akik az elmúlt héten szinte legjobb barátok lettek. Mondjuk, lehet csak úgy tűnt, mint az ő esetükben, hogy csak tanulnak együtt meg néha beszélgetnek, de Midason kívül a szobájukból mindenki talált társaságot. A fiú szinte egész héten felsőbb éves mardekárosok társaságát kereste, azonkívül pedig még mindig ritkán szólt a többiekhez. Mintha nem tetszett volna neki az idei felhozatal... 

Regulus átnyújtotta a noteszt Evannek. – Tessék. 

– Köszönöm. 

Sun és Roy jobb társaságnak bizonyultak, mint bárki elsőre gondolta volna. Megvitatták egyheti tapasztalataikat, együtt gúnyolódtak a tanáraikon, egy pillanatra tényleg diákoknak tűntek. Roy tökéletesen utánozta Doves monoton beszédét, amitől Sun szembeköpte Evant a pudinggal, Regulus meg félrenyelte a sütőtöklét. Emiatt aztán még jobban röhögtek, addig, ameddig Narcissa szúrós pillantásai el nem hallgattatták őket. 

A vacsora végeztével a pince felé indultak. Épp Roy Lumpsluck-imitációján nevettek, amikor szembejött velük az a mardekáros fiú, aki a beosztásnál Regulus mellett ült. Vállig érő haja szokásosan zsíros, de ezalkalommal... zöld színű is volt? 

– Perselus Piton – súgta a fülébe Evan. – Másodéves. 

Akárki is volt ez a fiú, nem örült az új hajszínének. Regulusnak volt egy tippje, hogy kik lehetnek a tréfa mögött, de valószínűleg Piton is tökéletesen tisztában volt ezzel, mert mintha morgott volna valamit Regulus felé is. 

– Szerintem jól áll – bíztatta Sun, de látszott rajta, hogy azonnal megbánta, hogy meg mert szólalni. 

– Nagyon vicces – motyogta Piton megállva előttük. – Az idióta bátyád volt és a barátai. – Regulusra nézett.  – A fél Mardekár háznak zöld a haja. 

– Én nem tudtam semmit erről... 

– Legalább látod, hogy milyen ember is a testvéred. – Piton legalább egy fejjel magasabb volt nála, és alapból mogorva arca az idegességtől még jobban eltorzult. Regulus első gondolata az volt, hogy egy madárijesztőre hasonlít. – Üdv a Roxfortban, Black. Itt mindenki kimutatja a foga fehérjét. 


	5. TITKOK

Tényleg nem Piton volt az egyetlen, akinek a haja drasztikus változáson ment keresztül; úgy tűnt, hogy Siriusék kis tréfája szinte az egész Mardekár házra hatással volt. Többen zöld hajjal rohangáltak a klubhelyiségben, egyesek elszörnyedve, mások mérgesen, de voltak, akiknek még tetszett is a hajszín – bár ebből lényegesen kevesebb volt. 

– Mégis hogyan jutottak be ide? – értetlenkedett Sun Regulus felé fordulva. – A Mardekár a legjobban őrzött ház! 

– Talán valakiből kiszedték a jelszót – vonta meg a vállát Roy. 

– De akkor is észrevették volna őket, nem? 

– Lehet százfűlé-főzetet használtak – vetette fel Evan. 

– Nem, azt egy hónapig kell készíteni – szólt közbe Regulus. – Jó kérdés, hogy hogyan jutottak be, de menjünk inkább, és borítsuk ki a samponjainkat. Még szerencse, hogy egyikünk sem járt így. 

– Egyetértek, bár lehet nekem jól állna a zöld... – viccelődött Evan. – De van egy még jobb ötletem. Lehet még Pitont is be tudjuk szervezni. 

– Mire gondolsz? 

– Egy olyan samponra, amitől kopaszok lesznek. 

– Nem gonosz ez egy kicsit? – kérdezte feszengve Roy. 

– Ugyan már, visszanő! Biztos van rá valamilyen. De meg kell mutatnunk nekik, hogy velünk nem babrálhatnak ki. 

Regulust meglepte Evan elszántsága. Eddig csak egy kedves, barátságos fiúnak ismerte meg, aki néha többet beszél a kelleténél, de most, ahogy azt tervezgette, hogy hogyan szúrjanak ki a griffendélesekkel, már látta benne azt az elhivatottságot, ami egy mardekárosra jellemző. Megbántották a társait? Nem hagyta annyiban. 

Evan ismertette a tervet. Időközben több mardekáros is megjelent mellettük, a legtöbben zöld hajjal és mérgesen. Mindannyian szívesen vállalkoztak segíteni, de Evan Regulus felé fordult. 

– Minél kevesebben megyünk, annál nagyobb esélyünk van. Velem jössz? 

Regulus elmosolyodott. Visszavágni az egoista bátyának és a barátainak? Nem hangzott rosszul. 

– Naná. 

Piton elvállalta, hogy elkészíti a bájitalt, amit a samponokba fognak keverni. Sun és Roy ajánlkoztak arra, hogy valahonnan kiderítik a Griffendél ház jelszavát. Még Narcissa sem állt az útjukba, mint évfolyamelső – úgy tűnt, hogy a bosszú kecsegtetően hangzott számára is. 

Ha valaki azt mondta volna Regulusnak a nyáron, hogy szeptember első hetében már háborút indít a griffendélesek ellen, nem hitte volna el. Persze, a két ház közötti rivalizálás legendás volt, de Regulus ebben most személyeskedést is látott Sirius részéről.  _ Ó, az öcsém mardekáros lett? Nézzük meg, hogy neki hogyan áll a zöld! De akkor már leckéztessük meg a többieket is! _

Vasárnapra már szinte minden készen állt. Sun elcsente egy griffendéles nyakkendőjét, majd sikerült kihallgatnia feltűnés nélkül a jelszót. Roy Lumspluck professzortól kért tanulásban segítséget, és időközben sikerült összegyűjtenie a szertárból azokat a hozzávalókat, amelyekre Pitonnak szüksége volt a bájitalhoz. Estére el is készült, szóval eltervezték, hogy a kis akciót hétfőn fogják végrehajtani. 

– Óra közben kell – mondta Evan lefekvés előtt. – Szünetben túl sokan lesznek. 

– Hogy akarod óra közben? Nem lóghatunk már a második héten! – akadékoskodott Regulus. – Frics amúgy is észrevenne! 

– Nem lógás, ha valamelyikünk elájul, a másik pedig elkíséri Madam Pomfreyhoz... – gondolkozott el. 

– Csinálom én. Kiskoromban sokszor tettettem magam halottnak. 

– Hogy micsoda? – húzta össze Sun a szemöldökét. – Halottnak? 

– Ez egy játék volt! – vörösödött el Regulus. – Sirius és én sokat játszottuk... 

– Azt játszottátok, hogy meghaltatok? 

– Nem! Az egyikünk auror volt, a másikunk meg a bűnöző. És mindig az auror győzött. 

– Ennek semmi értelme, már bocs. Ha előre tudjátok, hogy ki fog győzni, akkor mi az izgalom? – kapcsolódott be Roy is. 

– Kisgyerekek voltunk! 

– Jó, Regulus lesz a beteg – zárta rövidre a beszélgetést Evan. – Azért nem kell meghalnod, csak mondjuk... ájulj ki a padból. 

– És ha beüti a fejét? – töprengett Sun. 

– Akkor így járt. 

– Hé! – Regulus próbálta megállni, hogy ne nevessen fel hangosan, de elképzelte, hogy a színjátékból végül valóság lesz, és a Griffendél-torony helyett a gyengélkedőn köt ki. Biztos nem lenne egyszerű megmagyarázni Madam Pomfreynak, hogy mi is történt. 

Hétfő reggel a mardekárosok már nyugtalanul fészkelődtek reggelinél. Páran szerencsét is kívántak az akcióhoz, amit első órára, Flitwick bűbájtanára terveztek. Miközben visszamentek a szobájukba, Evan éppen arról beszélt, hogy hatásosabb lenne, ha Regulus el is hányná magát, de szerencsére mindenki leszavazta, mert  _ az milyen undorító lenne már _ , illetve  _ maximum téged hánylak le, Rosier, ha nem fejezed be _ . 

Flitwick órája kezdetét vette. A hugrabugos diákok, akármennyire próbálkoztak, nem tudták megállni, hogy ne nevessenek a zöld hajakon, így az óra első fele azzal telt el, hogy a professzor próbálta csendre inteni a hallgatóságot. Regulusnak fel sem tűnt, hogy már ennyi idő eltelt, csak akkor, amikor Evan elkezdte rugdosni a lábát az asztal alatt. 

– Most – súgta neki. 

És Regulus kiájult a padból. 

Szerencsére nem ütötte be annyira a fejét, mint számított rá. A landolás nem volt kellemes, az biztos, de hála Evannek, aki próbálta egy kicsit megfogni, nem volt vészes. Sokkal nehezebb volt azt eljátszani, hogy nem hallja a körülötte lévő zsibongást, Flitwick professzor jajgatását, Evan sopánkodását (“Úristen, vajon él még? Regulus, nem halhatsz meg a második héten!”), nem reagálni semmit arra, hogy Merlin tudja kik fogdossák az arcát meg a kezét. 

– Elviszem a gyengélkedőre – hallotta Evan hangját, és elkezdett magához térni. – Felébredt! 

– Mr. Black, jól van? – Regulus próbált minél betegebbnek látszani, de majdnem kitört belőle a röhögés, hiszen így ülve pont szemmagasságban volt Flitwickkel. 

– Én... öhm... 

– Biztos nagyon beütötte a fejét – szólalt meg Sun. 

– Lehet agyrázkódást kapott – kontrázott Roy. 

– Mr. Rosier, kérem vigye Madam Pomfreyhoz! – szólt közbe Flitwick a kezével a fiú arca előtt legyezve. 

– Azonnal, Flitwick professzor – bólogatott Evan, majd Regulusba karolt, és kivezette a teremből. Regulus szinte azonnal ki akart bújni Evan karjai közül, de a fiú visszahúzta. – Várj még. Megláthatnak. 

– Jó voltam? 

– Szerintem menj el színésznek – vigyorgott Evan. – Nem ütötted be a fejed annyira, ugye? 

– Nem. Kösz, hogy megfogtál. 

– Hát, nem akartam, hogy tényleg a gyengélkedőn kössünk ki. Na, gyere, irány a Griffendél-torony! 

Szerencsére nem volt semmi gond a bejutással. A klubhelyiség üres volt, és hamar meg is találták a fiúk szobáihoz vezető lépcsőt. Mivel a lányokhoz nem tudtak felmenni (a lépcső azonnal csúszdává alakult volna), és amúgy is velük tényleg kegyetlenség lett volna ezt eljátszani, ezért a fiúk szobáiban hajtották végre az akcióikat. 

Piton szerint egy csepp bájital elég volt a samponokba ahhoz, hogy teljes kopaszodás következzen be. Ráadásul erős hatóanyaga miatt nem volt olyan egyszerű visszanöveszteni sem a hajat. Tudták, hogy nem lesz idejük mindegyik szobát végig járni, így csak minden másodikba mentek be. Végül elérkeztek Siriusék szobájához is. 

– A bátyád és Potter meg lesznek őrülve. Tiszta megszállottak a hajukkal – állapította meg Evan. 

– Pontosan. De baj, ha most még nem érzek bűntudatot emiatt? 

– Szerintem ez addig vicces – vonta meg a vállát Evan. – Ők se éreztek bűntudatot, miután beosontak a házunkba. 

– Igaz. – Regulus a Siriusék fürdőjében található összes flakonba csöppentett egy kis bájitalt, majd folytatták az útjukat. 

Némán mentek végig a szobákon. Mikor befejezték, már csak pár perc maradt az órából, így gyorsan elhagyták a Griffendél tornyot, és elindultak a pince felé, hogy felvegyék a következő órához szükséges könyveiket. 

– Sajnálom, hogy nem jól reagált a bátyád arra, hogy a Mardekárba osztottak – mondta gyaloglás közben Evan. 

– Nem tudom mire számított. 

– Régen... közel álltatok egymáshoz? 

Regulus felsóhajtott. – Ez bonyolult. 

– Szóval nem akarsz róla beszélni. 

– Majd akkor beszélek róla, amikor te is beszélsz a családodról. 

Evan megállt. – A családomról? 

– Igen. Hogy miért tudod megérteni a helyzetemet. 

– Én azt... nem mondhatom el – motyogta lehajtott fejjel. 

– Akkor én se beszélhetek a bátyámról – vonta meg a vállát Regulus, majd folytatták az útjukat a szobájuk felé. 

Szünetben a mardekárosok egyből letámadták őket, hogy hogyan sikerült az akció. A két fiú büszkén számolt be arról, hogy minden a lehető legsimábban ment, még az iskola gondnoka, Frics és macskája, Mrs Norris sem kapták el őket, ami külön szenzációnak számított, mert általában nonstop járőröznek a folyosókon. 

Evan és Regulus nem igazán szóltak egymáshoz a nap további részében. A levegőben még mindig ott keringett az előző beszélgetésük, és félő volt, hogy akármit is mondanak, csak rontanak a helyzeten. 

Nem mintha Regulus készen állt volna arra, hogy az érzéseiről beszéljen. Hiszen még maga sem jött rá, hogy tényleg haragszik-e Siriusra vagy csak a szülei akarják azt, hogy haragudjon rá. Nem tudta, hogy utálja-e Potteréket, vagy csak egy akar lenni közülük. És egyre bizonytalanabb volt a jövőjében is; ha nem szedi össze magát jobban, akkor hogy tesz le valami maradandó dolgot az asztalra, amivel jó hírnevet hoz a családjának? Igaz, csak egy hete van itt, de az egyetlen dolog, amit elmondhat magáról, hogy megkopaszította a griffendéleseket. Ezzel biztos nem fog otthon eldicsekedni... 

A hét további része érdekesen telt. Attól függően, hogy kik mikor mostak hajat, egyre több kopaszfejű, vörös-arany nyakkendős fiú jelent meg a folyosókon. A legviccesebb kétségkívül James és Sirius reakciója volt; reggelinél szokatlanul csendben ültek, fejükön egy sapkával. 

A professzorok természetesen nem mentek el szótlanul az új hajstílusok mellett; érdekes is lett volna nem észrevenni, hogy az egyik ház bezöldült, a másik ház pedig hajat hullajtott a napokban. Kétségkívül a hugrabugosok és a hollóhátasok élvezték a legjobban a felfordulást, pláne azért, mert ők megúszták ezt is. 

Sirius valószínűleg rájöhetett, hogy pontosan kik is állnak a tréfa mögött, mert szó nélkül ment el a folyosón Regulus mellett. Már tényleg nem volt annyira vicces, mint eleinte, mert megjelent a bűntudat is. Lehet, hogy egy kicsit tényleg messzire mentek... 

Piton, Evan, Roy és Sun viszont büszkén fogadták a gratulációkat és az elismerő pillantásokat. Persze, a műsor nem tartott sokáig, ugyanis a griffendélesek a hét végére meggyőzték McGalagony professzort arról, hogy megtanulták a leckéjüket, aki visszanövesztette a hajukat, a mardekárosok zöldjére meg Lumpsluck professzor adott egy festéket hatástalanító bájitalt. Szóval minden kezdett visszaállni a rendes kerékvágásba. 

A hétvégén, a rengeteg házival ellenére, mindenki a kviddicsválogatókkal volt elfoglalva. Szombat délelőtt a Griffendél gazdagodott új játékosokkal, többek között – egy briliáns bemutató után – James Potterrel fogóként és Sirius Blackkel hajtóként. Peter a közönségben éljenzett nekik, és még Remus is félretette a könyvét, amikor a barátai szerepeltek. 

Regulus bár elmondhatta volna, hogy a Griffendél csapata gyenge, de ismerte a bátyja képességeit és tudta, hogy Potter legalább annyira megszállottja a kviddicsnek, mint annak a titokzatos Evans lánynak. Nem nehéz volt rájönni, hogy ki ő; abból a kevésből, amit a vonaton megtudott, Perselus Piton vöröshajú, szeplős barátjáról, Lilyről beszélt, aki szintén griffendéles volt. Piton és ő nem is lehettek volna különbözőbbek; a lány kedves és mosolygós volt, zöld szeme melegséget árasztott. Nem vonakodott leülni Regulusék mellé, mikor Piton otthagyta őt, mert “a kviddics hülyeség, inkább bemegyek tanulni”. Regulus összenézett Evannel, és tudta, hogy ugyanarra gondolnak: hogy a fenébe lettek ezek barátok? 

Sirius, a válogató végén már majdnem elhagyta a pályát, amikor Regulus végre rávette magát, hogy odamenjen hozzá gratulálni. Másodévesként bekerülni a csapatba? Nem sűrűn fordult elő. Nagyon jónak kell hozzá lenni. 

Sirius kiszúrta, hogy az öccse felé tart, így levált a barátaitól, és elé ment. 

Regulus megállt előtte, és a legőszintébb mosolyát erőltette magára. – Gratulálok. 

– Köszönöm. 

Csend állt be közöttük.  _ Már csak ez vagy a veszekedés maradt.  _ Sirius olyan ügyesen álcázta az érzelmeit, hogy Regulusnak fogalma sem volt, hogy most örül-e neki vagy haragszik rá. 

– Talán jövőre én is kipróbálom magam a Mardekár csapatában... – mondta feszengve. 

– Nem lesz könnyű dolgod. 

– Tudom. 

Sirius felsóhajtott. – Reg, én nem akarok az ellenséged lenni. 

– Tényleg? Nem tűnt fel. 

– Próbálkozok, tényleg. Csak ijesztő belegondolni, hogy te is olyan leszel, mint a családunk. 

– Azért, mert mardekáros vagyok? 

– Azért, mert hiszel nekik. 

Regulus felvonta a szemöldökét. Már megint kezdődik a véget nem érő veszekedés olyan dolgokon, amik nem is gyerekeket érintenek. 

– Mégis mit vársz tőlem, Sirius? Ahogy mondtad, nekem kell mindent rendbe hoznom, amit te tönkretettél! 

– Reg... 

– Szerinted nem nehéz? – Regulus hangja elcsuklott és hirtelen úgy érezte, hogy nem kap levegőt. – Szerinted... 

– Néha elfelejtem, hogy nem a te hibád, Reg... Sajnálom.... 

– Úgy érzem, hogy már nem is ismerlek. Ki vagy te, Sirius? Ez az igazi éned, vagy csak így akarsz beilleszkedni közéjük? – biccentett a távolabb álló három fiú felé. 

– Még nem tudom – harapdálta idegesen a szája szélét. 

– Azért szólj, ha eldöntötted. 

– Azt viszont tudom, hogy a testvérem vagy, és ez soha nem fog megváltozni. 

Ennek valami fontos és érzelmes dolognak kellett volna lennie, ami után a két testvér zokogva egymás nyakába veti egymást, azután pedig egy piknik mellett elmondják minden félelmüket és fájdalmukat, de Regulus családja sosem volt ilyen. Volt valami baj valakivel? Kerülgették az illetőt, de nem szóltak egy szót se. Amikor pedig már végre elmondták neki, akkor hosszú hónapok, évek elnyomott sérelmei jöttek felszínre. 

Regulus tudta, hogy sose fogja megbocsátani Siriusnak, hogy egy évig kizárta az életéből. Már csak azért sem, mert azalatt az egy év alatt annyi minden történt, hogy sosem fogják tudni behozni a lemaradást. Hiszen mindketten változtak; Sirius lázadó lett, Regulusnak meg fel kellett nőnie akaratán kívül, hogy mindent megadhasson az apjának és anyjának, amit a bátyja nem tudott. Sokkal másabbnak kéne lennie tizenegyévesként, de az ő gyermekkorának már vége. 

– Sirius! Jössz már? – hallották James hangját távolról, aki valószínűleg újabb visszautasítást zsebelt be Lily Evanstől, ugyanis a lány a kastély felé viharzott. 

– Minden könnyebb lenne, ha kicsit jobban hasonlítanék Potterre, nem? – kérdezte hirtelen Regulus. Nem tudta, hogy honnan jutott eszébe a kérdés, de legbelül mindig nyomta a lelkét. 

Sirius lefagyott. Látszott rajta, hogy keresi a megfelelő választ, de az arca már el is árulta, hogy  _ igen, Jamesszel sokkal jobb minden, viccesebb és lazább, mint te, bárcsak testvérek lennénk! _

– Gondoltam – motyogta Regulus, majd elindult vissza a kastélyba. Hiba volt egyáltalán szóba elegyedni, amikor minden kérdésére tudja a választ. 

A nap további részében megírta a leckéinek a felét, bár összpontosítania még mindig nagyon nehéz volt. Sokszor elkalandozott, elfelejtette, hogy hol járt, egyszer rá is borította a pergamenére a tintát is. A szobatársainak is feltűnt, hogy valami nincs rendben vele, de senki nem mert rákérdezni, még Evan sem. 

Délután tartották meg a mardekárosok kviddicsválogatását. Nem kifejezetten egy erős csapat állt össze, amit többen is megjegyeztek, de ígyis a legjobbakat próbálták kiválasztani a jelentkezők közül. 

Már szinte sötét volt, mire Regulusék visszamentek a kastélyba. Megvacsoráztak, lefürödtek, még egy kicsit beszélgettek (főleg a kviddicsről, mert kiderült, hogy Roy is nagy rajongója, bár csak nézni szereti), aztán leoltották a lámpákat, és alváshoz készültek. 

Regulusnak a borzalmas időérzéke miatt fogalma sem volt, hogy mennyi idő telhetett el, mikor lépteket hallott az ágya mellett, de nem elég idő, hogy ő elaludjon, ahhoz viszont pont elég, hogy mindenki más már igen. 

A léptek zajára Regulus felült az ágyban, de a sötétben nem látott semmit. Nem volt félős, de amikor az ágy besüppedt mellette, akkor majdnem felugrott ijedtében. 

– Regulus? – Evan suttogása volt az. 

– Mit akarsz? És miért vagy az ágyamban? – kérdezte ugyanúgy suttogva, de erélyesen. 

– Bocs, nem akartam átordibálni. 

– Van valami baj? 

Regulus örült volna, ha nem csak egy görnyedt sziluettet lát abból, akivel beszél, mert így azt se tudta, hogy hova nézzen. 

– A családom. El akarom mondani, Regulus, tényleg... De nem lehet. 

– Most azért jöttél ide, hogy ezt elmondd? 

– Nem. Vagyis igen. Nem akarom, hogy azt hidd, hogy nem bízok benned, mert de, csak... 

– Nem kell elmondanod, ha ennyire titkos. 

– Amikor eljöttem ide, azt hittem, hogy nem is a Mardekárba kerülök. Azt hittem, hogy barátaim se lesznek, mert... sose voltak igazán. De most itt vagy te és... 

– A barátod vagyok? – Regulus most először örült, hogy nincs felkapcsolva fény, mert valószínűleg teljesen vörös volt az arca. 

Barát. Nem is volt benne biztos, hogy érti a szó jelentését. 

De tényleg. Evan Rosier, Sun Chen és Roy Horton a barátai voltak. Még ha csak egy pillanatra is, de elfelejtették vele a bátyját, éreztették vele, hogy tartozik valahová és beszélhetett velük bármiről. Regulus elmosolyodott a gondolatra. 

– Persze! Mi ebben olyan meglepő? – értetlenkedett Evan. – Tudom, hogy eleinte milyen idegesítő voltam, de észrevettem, hogy zavar, szóval visszafogtam magam. 

– Visszafogtad magad? 

– Lehet nem látszik, de... 

– Evan, nyugodtan legyél az, aki lenni akarsz. Nekem nem volt igazam. Bocs. 

Regulusnak eszébe jutott minden, amit eleinte Evanről gondolt, minden beszélgetés, ami köztük elhangzott, minden vicc, amit túlreagált. Hirtelen rosszul érezte magát. Miért kellett olyan befásultan viselkednie? Miért kellett a Sirius iránti dühét másokra vetítenie? 

– Nem, nem csak te gondolod így! És semmi gond! Apám is mindig mondja, hogy... – Evan elharapta a mondat végét. Rájött, hogy a családjáról beszél, ami kényes téma. – Szóval így könnyebb beilleszkedni, tudod? 

– Nem tudom, szerintem semmi gond nincs veled. 

Pár másodpercig csend állt be közéjük, majd Evan újra suttogni kezdett. 

– Köszönöm. Nem sűrűn mondják ezt. 

– Viszont, ha ennyit akartál csak mondani, akkor talán... 

– Egy pillanat! – vágott közbe. – Még annyit akartam, hogy... Remélem egyszer képesek leszünk a családunkról beszélni. 

– Talán majd, amikor öregek leszünk, és már mindenki meghalt, akiről szó eshet... – Evan és Regulus halkan kuncogtak egyet ezen. 

– Addigra már el is felejtjük. 

– Valószínűleg. 

Regulus érezte, hogy Evan felállt az ágyról. – Jó éjszakát, Regulus. 

– Neked is, Evan. 


	6. BARÁTOK

A tanév gyorsabban telt, mint bárki gondolta volna. Regulus honvágya is egy idő után elmúlt, és elkezdett jobban koncentrálni a tanulásra. Minden professzora megvolt vele elégedve, még Doves sem szidta meg a borzalmas szellem-esszé miatt, viszont annál több beadandót adott fel, mondván, hogy “a sötét varázslatok kivédése a legfontosabb tantárgy”. 

Időközben a griffendélesek és a mardekárosok között tényleg háború kezdődött. Például, egy teljes napon keresztül csúszott a Mardekár házhoz vezető folyosó, addig, ameddig Lumpsluck professzornak elege nem lett, és elő nem vette a tetteseket. Viszonzásképpen egy csapat mardekáros olyan rontást küldött a griffendélesekre, hogy bármikor, amikor megszólaltak, csak énekelve tették. Kétségkívül ez eredményezte a zenei párbajt; a griffendélesek elintézték, hogy a mardekárosok házában három napig megállás nélkül valami borzasztó mugliegyüttes számai szóljanak. Viszont a griffendélesek sem úszták meg; a könyveik akárhányszor kinyitódtak, teljes hangerővel Mozart  _ Varázsfuvola _ operája üvöltött belőlük. 

Általában minden csínyért valaki büntetést kapott. A bátyja nem egyszer fordult meg valamelyik professzornál, de Regulusnak sikerült mindig kikerülnie ezeket a látogatásokat. Nem mintha sokszor részt vett volna ilyen dolgokban. Egy jó csíny kieszeléséhez több tudás kellett, mint ami egy elsőévesnek van. 

Sun, Roy és Evan viszont még közelebb kerültek hozzá. Sok mindent megtudott róluk. Sun valamiért nem sokat beszélt a családjáról, de volt egy húga és két bátyja, akik elvileg a Durmstrangba jártak. Roy szerint nem lehet túl jó kapcsolatuk, mert ritkán küldtek baglyot, és Sun is kerülte a témát. Roy viszont pont az ellenkezője volt; imádott beszélni a családjáról. Egy kisöccse volt, aki nemrég született, és a szülei szinte mindennap küldtek neki valami levelet vagy édességet, mintha attól féltek volna, hogy a fiukat éheztetik a Roxfortban. Emellett kiváló humora és imitációi voltak, és mindig tudta kommentálni az iskolában történteket. 

– Jelentkezhetnél kviddics kommentátornak – vetette fel Evan az ötletet egyszer. 

– Talán jövőre. De csak akkor, ha ti is bekerültök a csapatba! 

Evan és Regulus ugyanis elhatározták, hogy egész nyáron gyakorolni fognak, hogy bejussanak a Mardekár kviddics csapatába. Sunt annyira nem érdekelte ez a sportág vagy legalábbis nem annyira, hogy játssza, de a négy fiú sokszor kijárt a pályára, amikor egyik csapat sem edzett. Sun csak figyelte őket, Evan és Regulus játszottak, bár seprűik csak a legegyszerűbb sulis seprűk voltak, amikkel nem lehetett úgy trükközni, Roy pedig úgy kommentálta őket, mintha egy világdöntőn lenne. 

Evan ügyesebb volt, mint bárki hitte volna. Látszott rajta, hogy értette a dolgát, tudott összpontosítani és alkalmazkodni a játék menetéhez. Valahogy a kedve is jobb volt egy kis repülés után. 

Regulus még mindig nem sejtette, hogy mi lehet a titka, de már egyre kevésbé érdekelte. Tudta, hogy Evan mennyire szeretne beszélni róla, de nem tud, így az sem könnyítette volna meg a dolgát, ha kíváncsiskodik. Végülis Regulus sem igazán hozta szóba a testvérét. Néha nem baj, ha vannak titkaink. 

Midas is elkezdett többet beszélgetni velük; bár ezek nagy része csak a tanuláshoz kötődött. Még a kialakult mardekáros tanulói csoportjukhoz is csatlakozott a könyvtárban, ami azért is volt hasznos, mert nagyon értett az átváltoztatástanhoz. Roy továbbra is Binns minden óráját érdeklődve hallgatta, Evannek valószínűleg asztronómiából nem tudtak újat mondani, Sun kifejezetten szerette a bájitaltant, Regulus meg főként a sötét varázslatok kivédésében tudott segédkezni. Így mindenki értett valamihez, és hamarabb készen is voltak a házi feladatokkal, mint azok, akik egyedül tanultak. 

A hetek gyorsan elszaladtak, míg végül Regulus azt vette észre, hogy már november van, azaz a kviddics szezon hivatalosan is megkezdődött. Kétségkívül a Griffendél-Mardekár meccs volt a legnagyobb szám november első hetében, még a professzorok se rejtették véka alá, hogy kíváncsian várják az év első meccsének eredményét. Pénteken ráadásul Sirius tizenharmadik születésnapja volt. Regulus – ötlet hiányában – csak mindenféle édességet küldött neki (amit a kérésére Narcissa vásárolt Roxmortsban), de azt se merte személyesen odaadni, szóval csak elküldte a baglyával, Cézárral, azzal az üzenettel, hogy: 

_ Boldog születésnapot! _

_ Öcséd,  _

_ R.A.B. _

Még annyi mindent akart írni, de akárhányszor fogott bele, ömlengésnek találta a sok “hiányzol” meg “te vagy a legjobb testvér a világon” maszlagot. Főleg, hogy egyik sem volt igaz. Lehet, hogy Sirius jó testvér volt, de nem neki. Lehet, hogy hiányzott, de igazság szerint, próbált nem gondolni rá. Ami nehéz volt, ha mindennap szembejött vele a folyosón, és minél távolabb érezte magától. 

Regulus nagyon akart hinni abban, hogy a Mardekár fogja győzni a meccset, de a Griffendél csapata kétségkívül sokkal erősebbnek tűnt. Amikor meglátta a bátyját büszkén a pályára vonulni... Annyira szeretett volna ellene szurkolni, de legbelül valahogy mégis az ellenkezőjét érezte. 

A meccs teljesen a Griffendélnek kedvezett. Nem csak Sirius és James voltak kiemelkedő játékosok (az előbbi hajtóként tökéletes volt és nem egy kvaffot bedobott, az utóbbi pedig a végén – amin senki nem lepődött meg – elhappolta a cikeszt a Mardekár fogója elől), hanem az egész csapat. Mindenki tudta a dolgát, a taktikájuk valami teljesen új volt és látszott, hogy legtöbbjük tényleg szívvel-lélekkel játszik. A játék végén a pontszámok 180-70 voltak, a Griffendél győzedelmi menetet járt az iskola körül, míg a mardekárosok csendben a kastélyba vonultak. 

– Ez borzasztó volt – sóhajtozott Evan a szobájukba érve. – Még nézni is. 

– Hogy tudtak ennyi szerencsétlent egy csapatba tenni? – duzzogott Roy. 

A kviddics meccs emléke még sokáig kísértette őket. A mardekárosok véletlenül sem hozták fel témának, még Lumspluck professzor is csak kínosan gratulált a játékosoknak. A griffendélesek ezután persze még jobban felbátorodtak, és olyan üzeneteket küldtek baglyokkal, hogy “lesöpörtünk titeket a pályáról, lúzerek” és “ennél még nagyanyám is jobban játszik”. Szerencsére a következő meccs november végén (Hugrabug-Hollóhát) mindenkivel elfeledtette a csúf vereségüket. 

Két fontos dolog történt ezen a meccsen: az egyik az, hogy a hatodéves hugrabugos fogó, Amos Diggory elkapta a cikeszt, ezzel győzelmet hozva a csapatának. A másik pedig már akkor történt, amikor mindenki indult volna vissza a kastélyba; egy magas, fekete hajú, fehér nadrágkosztümöt viselő nő sietett a pályára. Tekintetével látszólag Dumbledore professzort kereste, aki lesietett hozzá a nézőtérről. Bár a diákok elcsendesedtek, semmit nem lehetett hallani a beszélgetésükből, de a nő látszólag nagyon zaklatott volt. 

– Ő a mágiaügyi miniszter, Eugenia Jenkins – motyogta Evan. – De mit keres itt? 

Regulusnak eszébe jutott, hogy az apja mennyit panaszkodott erre a nőre, főleg azért, mert állítása szerint “mugliimádó” volt és “mindenki más jobban érdekelte, mint a varázslók és a boszorkányok”. 

Dumbledore visszasétált a nézőtérre, Emmeline Vance-hez, a kommentátorhoz és elkezdett beszélni a mikrofonba: 

– Kérem, hogy mindenki fáradjon a nagyterembe! Fontos hírt kaptunk a minisztériumtól. 

Senki sem kérdezett semmit, csak megindult a tömeggel. Érezni lehetett a levegőben a feszültséget, hiszen akármi is az a minisztériumi hír, egy dolog biztos volt: nem pozitív. 

Ahogy mindenki beért a kastélyba, majd a nagyterembe, Dumbledore felállt a diákság előtti pódiumra, majd egy nagy levegővétel után elkezdte a beszédét. 

– Kedves diákok! – A hangja közel sem tűnt már olyan boldognak, mint szeptember elején. Sok minden változhatott azóta, amiről itt, négy fal között nem igazán beszéltek. – Sajnálom, hogy félbe kellett szakítanunk az ünneplést, de szomorú hírt kell közölnöm veletek. Tegnap este támadás történt egy muglicsalád ellen. Szerencsére a család minden tagja túlélte. Biztos forrásból tudható, hogy egy csapat sötét varázsló támadt rájuk, akiket egyelőre még keresnek az aurorok. Lányukat, Luciana Wilde-ot, aki szintén idejár, már értesítettük, kérem kollégáimat, hogy legyenek tekintettel a hiányzására. És kérlek titeket, akik társai, barátai vagytok Lucianának, hogy segítsétek őt a nehéz időkben! Bárki bármit tud, ami hasznára lehet az auroroknak, kérem, hogy jelezze! Nem kell eltűrnünk a gyűlöletet és az igazságtalanságot, főleg, ha családunkat és barátainkat veszélyezteti. 

Gyér taps fogadta a bejelentést. Abban a pillanatban, ahogy Dumbledore befejezte a beszédét, a diákok egymás között kezdték el megvitatni a történteket. Valakit felkavart a dolog, más nem értette, hogy hogyan történhetett ilyesmi, de volt, akit igazán nem hatott meg a dolog. Regulus, végignézve a mardekárosok nagy részén, főleg a legutóbbi reakciót vélte észrevenni, bár többen elkezdtek különféle teóriákat gyártani az esetről. 

– A varázslók... mugli családokat támadnak? – kérdezte Sun zavartan. – De miért? 

– Chen, te hol élsz? – csattant fel Midas. – A muglik csak rosszat tettek velünk! Ők az okai, hogy bujkálnunk kell! Nem tudom, hogy kik ezek a sötét varázslók, de ha hoznak valami változást, akkor... 

– De azzal, hogy megölik őket, hogy hoznak változást? – forgatta a szemét Roy. – Nem vagyok egy mugliimádó, de... 

– Nem öltek meg senkit – motyogta Regulus. 

– Tessék? 

– Nem öltek meg senkit. Csak rájuk ijesztettek. 

– Ez alkalommal! De ne mondjátok nekem azt, hogy ez normális! – Roy dühösen az asztalra csapott. Úgy látszott, hogy nem hajlandó megváltoztatni a véleményét, akárki akármit mond. 

– És az normális, amit velünk műveltek évszázadokig? – kérdezte Midas. Valószínűleg a tanuláson kívül ez volt a legtöbb, amit hozzájuk szólt. – A kedvenc tantárgyad a mágiatörténet! Tudnod kéne! 

– Akkor sem ez a megoldás! Az a család semmit nem tett! 

– Mugliszületésűeknek nem is kéne ide járniuk – kapcsolódott be a beszélgetésbe egy lány is. Egy-két évvel lehetett csak idősebb náluk. – Mardekár Malazár is megmondta. 

– Az a fickó nem vagy ezer éve élt? – húzta össze a szemöldökét Sun. – Akkor még egy kicsit másképp álltak a dolgok, nem? 

– Szóval, úgy gondoljátok, hogy a muglik is vannak olyanok, mint a varázslók és a boszorkányok? – Midas előre dőlt a székén és összefonta a két kezét maga előtt az asztalon. – Az én családomban az ilyeneket vérárulónak nevezik. 

– Az én családomban a hozzád hasonlókat pedig előítéletes idiótáknak! – Roy felállt és Sun felé biccentett, hogy “ennyi elég volt, menjünk innen”. – Regulus, Evan? Ti jöttök? 

– Mindjárt. – Evan először most szólalt meg a beszélgetés alatt, de látszólag nem volt jól. Arca teljesen elsápadt, szemei könnyben voltak és nehezen vett levegőt. 

– Szóval ti is egyetértetek vele? – csattant fel Roy. 

– Midas nem mond butaságot – fűzte hozzá szűkszavúan Regulus. Ami azt illeti, Midasnak teljesen igaza volt. Persze, biztos nem Luciana Wilde szülei jelentettek veszélyt számukra, de biztos volt oka, hogy őket támadták meg. 

– Azt hittem, hogy legalább a bátyád tanított neked valamit, Regulus. De úgy látom, tévednem kellett. 

Roy és Sun elhagyták a nagytermet sok más diákkal együtt. Midas sóhajtozva és szemet forgatva elegyedett beszélgetésbe más mardekárosokkal is, akik osztották a nézeteit. Regulus pedig Evanhöz fordult, aki még mindig remegett. 

– Mi a baj? 

– Semmi. 

– Evan! 

– Csak... nem bírom a veszekedést. 

Regulus meg tudta érteni. Amikor a szülei Siriusszal vitatkoztak, mindig bezárta magát a szobájába, hogy ne halljon és ne lásson semmit. Persze, lehet más azt mondta volna rá, hogy homokba dugja a fejét, de képtelen volt végighallgatni a családi veszekedéseket, vagy ami még rosszabb, még nem állt készen oldalt választani. Hiszen szerette a szüleit, de szerette Siriust is. Néha azonban a szeretet nem elég. 

– Melyik a kedvenc csillagképed? – kérdezte Regulus hirtelen. Remélte, hogy ezzel el tudja terelni Evan figyelmét. 

– Nem tudom... talán a Nagy Medve. 

– Miért? 

– Mert annak a hét legfényesebb csillaga alkotja a Göncölszekeret. Ez volt az első csillagkép, amit anyával megvizsgáltunk. 

Regulus elmosolyodott. – És anyukádnak mi a kedvenc csillagképe? 

– Nem tudom. Valószínűleg a Hydra. 

– Mit is mondtál, melyik csillagképnek vagyok a legfényesebb csillaga? 

– Öhm... hát... az Oroszlánénak. A Regulus más néven az oroszlán szíve. 

– Érdekes. Tudsz még mást is róla? Megnézhetnénk a szobánkban a könyvedben, nem? Kicsit csendesebb körülmények között... 

Evan nagy levegőt vett és halvány mosolyt eresztett el. – Jól vagyok. 

– Azért még megmutathatod azt a könyvet... 

Evan felnevetett. Páran gyanakodva sandítottak feléjük, de amikor látták, hogy csak két idióta kisgyerek beszél valami teljesen irreleváns témáról, visszafordultak a barátaikhoz és folytatták a pletykálást. 

– Kösz, Regulus. 

– Ezért vannak a barátok, nemde? 


	7. A NEMES ÉS NAGY MÚLTÚ BLACK CSALÁD

Alig egy hónap múlva elérkezett a téli szünet is. Bár Regulus szívesebben maradt volna a Roxfortban, csak hogy ne kelljen hallgatni otthon a szülei és Sirius veszekedését, valamennyire haza is vágyott. Ráadásul egyik szobatársa se maradt az ünnepekre, sőt, még Sirius is szándékozott hazamenni, szóval tényleg nem volt semmi értelme nem lett volna egyedül tölteni az ünnepeket. 

A vonatút hazafelé kellemesebben telt, mint Regulus első vonatozása. Roy-jal, Sunnal és Evannel volt egy kupéban. Furcsa volt belegondolni, hogy féléve teljesen más ember volt, mint most és nem volt senkije sem. Most meg tényleg egy olyan társasággal utazott, akik elfogadták és nem méregették folyamatosan úgy, mintha potenciális veszély lenne. Bár tény, hogy a vita után Roy legalább egy hétig kerülte őt, Evant és Midast, de Merlinnek hála, a szünet előtt minden visszaállt a régi kerékvágásba. 

Mikor a vonat befutott a King’s Cross pályaudvarra, már tele volt a platform várakozó családokkal. Regulus is felkapta a táskáját (nem sok mindent pakolt otthonra, csak a legfontosabbakat), majd elsők között szállt le. 

Roy mindenkinek megveregette a vállát, mikor elbúcsúzott. Sun csak mosolygott, majd eltűnt a hatalmas tömegben. Midas kellemes ünnepeket motyogott, és elsietett a szüleihez. Evan azonban Regulus mellett maradt addig, amíg az utóbbi meg nem találta a szüleit és Siriust. Úgy tűnt, hogy mindenképpen be akar mutatkozni a családjának. Hát... minden kellemesebb lehetett, mint Sirius barátainak találkozása az anyjával. Legalább Evan nem véráruló, félvér vagy mugliszületésű. 

Ahogy megérkeztek a szülők elé, az apja, Orion azonnal átvette és Sipornak lökte a táskáját. Walburga homlokon csókolta a kisebbik fiát, a házimanó pedig a két táskát egyensúlyozva bőszen integetett Regulusnak. Sirius unottan piszkálta a haját, mintha még az is érdekesebb elfoglaltság lenne. 

– Jó estét! Evan Rosier vagyok. – Evan előrelépett és kezet fogott az apjával, és bár Siriust már messziről ismerte, de vele is. – Regulus egyik barátja. 

– Nem is említetted, hogy Lucien fiával barátkoztál össze! – lelkesedett Orion. 

– Maga ismeri az apámat? 

– Persze! A minisztériumban dolgozik, nem? 

– De igen – mosolygott kínosan Evan. Ideje volt témát váltani. Túl közel voltak Evan titkához. 

– Mikor indulunk haza? Már éhes vagyok! – panaszkodott Regulus. Igazából egyáltalán nem volt étvágya, de muszáj volt valahogy megszakítani ezt a beszélgetést, még mielőtt katasztrófába fullad, és elveszti azt a kis bizalmat is, amit összekuporgattak az elmúlt hónapokban egymás iránt. 

– Ne türelmetlenkedj, Regulus! – szólt rá Walburga. – Nem illik. Mindjárt megyünk, csak meg szeretnénk ismerni a kis barátodat. 

– Ó, nem vagyok én olyan érdekes... – motyogta zavartan Evan. 

– Igazán örülök, hogy Regulus veled barátkozik. Remélem jó hatással vagytok egymásra! 

Valószínűleg mindkettőjüknek a griffendélesek megkopasztása jutott eszükbe, mert csak összenéztek, és visszafojtott nevetéssel bólogattak. 

– Igen, nagyon örülünk, hogy Regulus jól viselkedik, mehetünk már? – toporgott mogorván Sirius is. A szülők csak összenéztek, mélyet sóhajtottak, majd Orion megragadta Sirius karját, és valami olyasmit suttogott neki, hogy viselkedjen, mert nem lesz jó vége. 

Szerencsére Evan apukája sietett a megmentésükre. Lucien Rosier már benne volt a korban, és bár csak pár éves lehetett az a fotó, amit Regulus látott róla, sokkal másabban nézett ki. Az egykor mosolygós férfi most csendes volt, pár szónál többet nem szólt még a szülőkhöz sem. Haja szinte teljesen ősz volt, háta görnyedt és ami mindenkinek feltűnt... végig Evan kezét szorongatta, mintha félne, hogy elhagyja őt. Evan mintha direkt kerülte volna Regulus tekintetét, hiszen tudta, hogy az apja viselkedése egy részét feltárja a titoknak. Hol volt az anyja? Csak nem...? 

A két család végre elbúcsúzott egymástól, valószínűleg a gyerekek legnagyobb örömére. Evan még annyit mondott, mikor elbúcsúzott Regulustól, hogy majd ír a szünetben. 

A hazaúton nem jött még egyszer szóba Evan, sem a családja, bár Regulus örült neki, hogy a szülei “áldásukat adták”. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy Midason kívül még valakinek örültek volna a barátai közül, tekintve, hogy bár Sun és Roy is aranyvérűek, nem osztották azt a véleményt, hogy a muglik borzalmasak. 

Szerencsére otthon sem volt semmilyen vita. Sirius az egész vacsorát csendben ülte végig, és hallgatta, hogy a következő napokban mi is a program. 

A szentestét otthon töltötték. Sipor egész nap szorgoskodott a különböző karácsonyi ételek elkészítésével. Regulus és Sirius mindketten főként ruhákat és iskolai eszközöket kaptak a szüleiktől és egy könyvet a Black család történetéről, amit Sirius, amikor a szüleik nem figyeltek, a kanapé alá rejtett. 

Druella nénikéék szokásosan megtartották a téli báljukat, amikor a család és a barátok nagyrésze összegyűlt. Ez karácsony másnapján volt esedékes. Regulus reménykedett abban, hogy most már lát ismerős arcokat, de csak Midast szúrta ki a terem másik végében, hozzá azonban nem igazán volt kedve. Evant, Royt és Sunt viszont sehol nem látta. 

Sirius is látszólag elunta magát, az ő barátai tényleg a közelben se bukkantak fel. Ráadásul az anyja vágott a hajából is, mert “nézzél már ki valahogy, így egy kislánynak se fogsz tetszeni”. Bár az új külsővel Sirius is mogorvább lett, sok lány összesúgott és mutogatott felé a teremben. Még csak tizenhárom éves volt, mégis aduásznak számított, már csak azért is, mert egy különleges aura lengte körül, ami sok emberre hatással volt. Regulus mellette valami szürke foltnak tűnhetett. Még mindig nem nőtt eleget, hogy utolérje a bátyját, a haja inkább hasonlított valami kefe sörtéjére, mint emberi hajra és túlságosan szigorú arca volt. 

– Annyira nem volt értelme eljönni – súgta Sirius Regulusnak. Épp egy hosszú asztalnál ültek, és a táncoló, beszélgető embereket figyelték. – Csak itt ülünk, és bámulunk magunk elé. 

– Hát... táncolhatnánk valamelyik lánnyal. Legalábbis anya ezt mondta. 

– Én biztos nem – forgatta a szemét a bátyja, miközben szedett még pudingot a tányérjára. – Szóval... Rosier. 

– Mi van vele? 

– Hogyan lettetek jóban? 

– Szobatársak vagyunk. 

– Ó, hát persze. Minden jó sztori így kezdődik. 

Ebben a pillanatban Bellatrix unokatestvérük vágódott le a Sirius mellett lévő székbe. Hosszú, fekete, göndör haja fel volt tűzve, ajka pedig piros rúzzsal kiemelve. Ravaszul mosolygott rájuk, miközben hosszú szempilláit rebegtette. Bellatrix mindig kicsit... bolond és megszállott volt. Három éve ment hozzá az ugyanennyire bolond és megszállott férjéhez és az a pletyka járta, hogy csatlakoztak egy csapat sötét varázslóhoz is. Az is lehet, hogy részt vettek a Wilde család támadásában is. Ki tudja. 

– Drága kuzinjaim! – köszöntötte őket a boszorkány. – Hogy vagytok? 

– Eddig is csak túléltük ezt a rendezvényt, Bellatrix, de most, hogy leültél mellénk, meg kell mondjam, hogy egyre jobban utálok itt lenni – gúnyolódott Sirius. Ők ketten évek óta szívták egymás vérét minden családi összejövetelen; mikor még fiatalabbak voltak, csak barátságos civódásnak tűnt, de ahogy nőttek, annál jobban mutatkozott, hogy tényleg nem szeretik egymást. Mindenesetre szórakoztató volt nézni az összecsapásaikat. 

Bellatrix már kész nő volt, testvérei, Andromeda és Narcissa között a legidősebb. Sirius helyében Regulus nem igazán szívózott volna vele, mert a kétszer annyi idős boszorkány egy pálcasuhintással kiátkozhatta volna akár a világból is, de Bella továbbra is csak vigyorgott. 

– Látom nem változtattál az attitűdödön, Sirius. Nem mintha meg lennék lepve. 

Regulus csak kínosan fészkelődött a székén, és továbbra is a barátait kereste a tekintetével. Minél idősebb Sirius és Bella, annál rosszabbul sülhetett el egy-egy kötekedésük. 

– Ó, el is felejtettem! Regulus! – Bellatrix szinte áthajolt Siriuson, aki erre méltatlankodni kezdett, mert még mindig a pudingját majszolta. – Gratulálok a Mardekárhoz! 

– Köszönöm, Bella. 

– Jó látni, hogy legalább egyikőtök komolyan veszi a család hírnevét... 

– Óvatosan, Bellatrix, mert még a végén megbántasz! – sopánkodott Sirius a homlokához kapva. 

Bellatrix csak elvigyorodott, de figyelmen kívül hagyta a beszólást. – Ami azt illeti, van egy ajánlatom számotokra. 

– Kösz, nem érdekel. – Sirius újabb adag pudingot szedett magának. Úgy látszott, hogy ez volt az egyetlen dolog, ami miatt érdemes volt eljönni. 

– Ugyan már, Sirius. Mindenki tudja, hogy legbelül igenis érdekel a származásod. Többnek érzed magad tőle, nemde? 

– Látszik, hogy nem ismersz. Egy évben... kétszer látsz? 

– Viszont ismerem a fajtádat. Pont, mint Andromeda... Vannak jobb lehetőségeid... – Regulusnak most jutott csak eszébe, hogy valószínűleg Narcissa és Bellatrix is ugyanazon mehettek keresztül a roxforti éveik alatt egy lázadó testvérrel, mint most Regulus Siriusszal. Ha talán egy kicsit jobban ismerte volna az unokatestvéreit, és nem félt volna attól, hogy egy szimpla kérdés miatt átkot zúdítanak rá, akkor lehet, hogy még tanácsot is kért volna. 

– Vértisztaság mániákusnak lenni, mint ti? Inkább kihagyom. 

– Máshogy gondolnád, ha találkoznál a Sötét Nagyúrral! Ő lesz a varázslóvilág felszabadítója! – Bellatrix mosolya egyre inkább hasonlított egy mese gonosz szereplőjére, aki épp az előbb ölte meg mindenki kedvenc karakterét. 

– A Sötét kivel? – kérdezett vissza Regulus. 

– Nagyúrral! Mindketten még fiatalok vagytok, hogy csatlakozzatok hozzá, de pár év múlva! Olyan varázslatokra taníthatlak meg titeket, amiket a Roxfortban még hallani se hallanak! 

– Sejtettem, hogy közöd volt a támadáshoz – csikorgatta a fogát Sirius. – Csak tudnám, hogy mire volt jó... 

– Még Dumbledore és a minisztérium is fél tőlünk! Csak gondoljatok bele! Egy társadalom, amit varázslók és boszorkányok irányítanak! – Bellatrix szeme csak úgy csillogott az izgatottságtól. – Minél hamarabb tisztában vagytok ezekkel a dolgokkal, annál többet érhettek el! Az egész családunk irányítaná a varázslótársadalmat! Biztos jövőtök lenne! 

Regulus végig gondolta, amit mondott. Tényleg jó lenne, ha nem kéne többet bujkálniuk a varázslóknak... És a muglik tényleg mindig csak bosszúságot hoztak számukra. Eleve, ha... Nem lopták volna el a varázslatukat, most nem lenne min vitázni, és talán nem szakadt volna szét ennyi család... Akkor talán Sirius az ő bátyja lenne, nem másik három fiúé. 

– Hol lehet ezzel a... Sötét Nagyúrral találkozni? – kérdezte hirtelen. 

– Ó, Reggie, lelkem, ez nem így megy! – legyintett az unokatestvére kuncogva. Regulus utálta, hogyha Reggie-zte valaki, de csak elengedte a füle mellett. – Még túl fiatal vagy! Nem találkozhatsz csak úgy vele! 

– Akkor mit kell tennem? – Regulus próbált minél lelkesebbnek tűnni. Elvégre, ha változást tudna hozni a varázslóvilágba, akkor elérné, hogy a neve ne csak egy legyen a sok közül. Hiszen erre született. Neki ez az útja. 

– Bella, Reg még túl fiatal ehhez. Én is. Hagyj minket békén. – Sirius öntött magának és öccsének egy kis pezsgőt. 

Bellatrix kissé mogorván felállt. Regulus mögé settenkedett, és azt súgta a fülébe, hogy majd leír mindent neki levélben, aztán elsietett. 

– Nem tudom, hogy ki a rosszabb, Narcissa vagy Bellatrix – kortyolgatta a pezsgőjét Sirius. 

– Andromedáról hallottál valamit? – érdeklődött Regulus, és eltolta magától a poharát. Nem igazán akart pezsgőzni. Pláne nem a bátyjával. 

– Jaj, igen. El is felejtettem mondani. Gyereket vár. 

– Tényleg? 

– Aha. Nyáron fog megszületni. Kérdeztem anyát, hogy meglátogathatjuk-e, de csak egy félórás fejmosást kaptam, hogy “Andromeda a család szégyene és az a gyerek minden rossz megtestesítője, csőcselék ő is és a férje is, még egy olyan hitvány bandát...”. Szóval szerintem ez válasz a kérdésemre. 

– Kár. 

Sirius megvonta a vállát. – Úgyis találkozni fogok vele. 

– Andromeda biztos jó anya lesz. – Regulus ezt tényleg komolyan gondolta. Visszaemlékezett unokatestvére kedves szavaira, nyugodt természetére, ahogy bánt vele és Siriusszal, még, amikor fiatalabbak voltak. Bárki is lesz az a gyerek, hálás lehet, hogy ő lesz az anyja. 

– Reg... Te most tényleg elgondolkoztál azon, amit Bella mondott? – váltott témát hirtelen Sirius, majd elvette Regulus poharát. Regulus ezt bárkivel szívesen megvitatta volna, Siriust leszámítva. Annak úgyse lett volna jó vége. 

– Nem tudom. Talán. Nem mondott hülyeséget. 

– Gondolom, hogy nekem muszáj csatlakoznom majd, ha én vagyok a rangidős. – Sirius nagyot sóhajtott. 

– Hát... talán. De ha nem akarsz... 

– A fenéket akarok. A barátaimról van szó. Mondjuk, nem mintha lenne más választásom... 

– Mióta érdekel, hogy milyen választási lehetőségeid vannak? – lepődött meg Regulus. Látta, hogy valami történik Siriusszal, de nem tudta eldönteni, hogy micsoda és hogy jó-e. Mintha versenyzett volna benne a jó aranyvérű gyerek és a lázadó szerepe. Mintha Sirius két emberre szakadt volna, mert valami visszahúzta, de előre is vitte. 

– Ó, ugyan. Én vagyok az örökös. Tízéves korom óta mindennap elmondják, hátha valamin változtat. De ha arra gondolok, hogy az életem ilyen lesz, – mutatott körbe. – kiráz a hideg. 

– Azért a puding miatt elviselnéd. 

– Merlinre, amiatt biztos! Úgy hallottam, hogy Malfoyék házimanója csinálta. Talán az nem annyira zakkant, mint a miénk. 

– Sipor igenis jó házimanó! – védte Regulus, bár tudta, hogy nem fogja meggyőzni a bátyját. Sipor és Sirius legalább annyira utálták egymást, mint Bellatrix és Sirius. 

– Ha te mondod... De kóstold meg ezt a pudingot! – Sirius áttette Regulus elé a tálat, aki szedett egy keveset a tányérjára belőle. Az első falat után már tudta, hogy a bátyjának igaza volt. A puding miatt tényleg megérte eljönni. 

– Szóval, jó barátokat találtál a Mardekárban? 

– Ha arra gondolsz, hogy aranyvérűek-e, akkor igen. 

– Nem teljesen – mosolyodott el Sirius, mintha valami butaságot hallott volna. – Arra gondoltam, hogy jófejek-e meg ilyenek. 

– Hát... – Regulus elgondolkozott a válaszon. Nem azért, mert nehéz lett volna igent mondania, inkább azért, mert annyi mindent mondhatott volna még róluk. Kicsit hasonló volt, mint amikor Sirius hazatért a Roxfortból. 

Elmondhatta volna, hogy Roy a legviccesebb ember valaha, és hallania kéne az imitációit. De ugyanakkor helyén van a szíve, és látszik, hogy mennyire szereti a családját. Elmondhatta volna, hogy Sunnak problémái lehetnek otthon, valószínűleg hasonlók, amikkel Sirius is megbirkózott. Evan meg... Nála őszintébb ember nincs, mégis egy hatalmas nagy titok. 

Végül csak elmosolyodott, és annyit mondott: 

– Igen, jófejek. 

Sirius bólintott egyet, majd látszólag elmerült a gondolataiban. Úgy tűnt, mintha visszaemlékezett volna az ő elsős évére és a barátaira, akik végig mellette voltak, amikor a család nem támogatta. Sirius sokkal tartozhatott nekik, de amennyit látott az öccse a barátságukból, ez a tartozás sose érződött meg. 

– Reg, te nem érzed, hogy a barátaid titkolnak előled valamit? – Percek telhettek el, mire Sirius újra megszólalt. Hangjából kivehető volt, hogy ez a kérdés egy ideje már foglalkoztathatta. 

– De, persze... Hiszen mindenkinek vannak titkai. Nem mintha félned kéne, a te barátaid nem tudják a szégyen szó jelentését. 

– Hé! – mordult fel Sirius. – Igenis sok titkunk van! 

– Képzelem... 

– Szóval... Ha tudod, hogy az egyik barátod titkolózik... 

– Akkor titkolózzon – vonta meg a vállát Regulus. Evanre gondolt és a titkára, ami annyira nyomhatta a szívét, mégis képtelen volt elmondani. – Nem kell erőltetni. 

– Hát igen, a családunk sose az őszinteségéről és a nyíltságáról volt híres... 

– Nem is létezik olyan ember, aki őszinte mindig. 

– De azért te elmondasz nekem mindent, Reg? Nem rejtegetsz semmit? 

– Mégis mit rej... 

– Ígérd meg, hogy mindig őszinte leszel hozzám! 

– Sirius, ennek semmi értelme – rázta a fejét Regulus. – Nem várhatod el valakitől, hogy mindig mindent elmondjon. 

– Nem is akarok mindenről tudni, de ha... összebarátkozol valakivel! Megtetszik majd egy lány! Vagy történik valami fontos! Kérlek, legalább nekem mondd el! – Sirius hirtelen olyan izgatottá vált, mint egy kölyökkutya. 

– Nem valószínű, de rendben – forgatta meg a szemét Regulus. – De csak akkor, ha te is! 

– Ugyan, az én életem egy nyitott könyv! 

– Akkor mégis melyik barátod titkol és mit? 

Sirius egy percig elgondolkozott. Végülis ez nem is az ő titka volt... Nagyot sóhajtott, majd mivel látta, hogy a szülei őket nézik, arrébb tette a pezsgősüveget és közelebb hajolt Regulushoz. 

– Remus. Nem tudjuk, hogy mit titkol, de egyre feltűnőbb. 

– Azt hittem, hogy beteg az anyukája... – Regulus felidézte Peter kérdését a vonaton. 

– Igen, elvileg... De mégis olyan fura! Ráadásul van valami figyelemzavara is... – Sirius gyorsan elharapta a mondat végét, és a szájához kapott. 

– Figyelemzavara? Ezt most hogy érted? 

– Hát... Folyamatosan fészkelődik és nehezen tud koncentrálni. Meg mit tudom én, biztos észrevetted már. Szerencsére McGalagony sokat segít neki, de... 

– Akkor azért viselkedik olyan... 

– Furán? Feszülten? Igen. Merlin szakállára, nem kellett volna elmondanom! Talán ezért nem mondja el a másik titkát! Mert képtelen vagyok befogni a szám! – szitkozódott a bátyja. 

– Ne aggódj, nem érdekel annyira Lupin. Nem mondom el senkinek. 

– Kösz, Reg. 

– Evannek is van egy titka. 

– Rosiernek? 

– Igen. 

– És zavar, hogy nem mondja el? 

– Nem igazán. Jó, na, érdekel, de... Ő sem szokott faggatni. Vagy te mindent elmondasz a barátaidnak? 

– Nagyjából. 

– Merlin! 

– Egy szobában alszok velük, miért titkolózzak? – Sirius arcára vigyor ült ki, és amikor Regulus rájött, hogy hogyan értette ezt, félrenyelte a pudingját. 

– Sirius! 

– Na, mindegy. Én nem szeretem a titkokat. Megtartani se tudom őket. 

– Talán ezért nem mond senki neked semmit! 

Ahogy mindketten felnevettek, Regulusnak egy dolog járt az eszében: végre veszekedés és hátsó szándék nélkül beszélgettek egymással. 

Másfél év után először. 


	8. AZ IDEGESÍTŐ KVIDDICS LEGENDA

Két nappal a bál után Regulus ablakában egy ismerős bagoly bukkant fel, a következő levéllel:

_Kedves Regulus!_

_Utólag is boldog karácsonyt! Megígértem, hogy írni fogok, és én mindig betartom az ígéreteimet._

_Hogy telik a szüneted? Remélem minden rendben van a szüleiddel és a bátyáddal, de ha nem, akkor kitartást, nemsokára visszamegyünk a Roxfortba. Neked nem fura, hogy már egy félév eltelt? Nekem nagyon._

_Őszintén, nekem eléggé unalmas a szünetem. Ritkán szoktunk kimozdulni a szüleimmel, évek óta már Druella néni báljára se járunk. Ti voltatok? Gondolom nem maradtunk le sokról._

_Roy tegnap írt. Biztos te is megkaptad az üdvözlőlapját Franciaországból. Bevallom, kicsit irigykedek, mert olyan boldog családja van, és nem otthon ül a négy fal között. Neked is legalább van egy testvéred. Igaz, nekem is van egy hároméves unokatestvérem, aki olyan mintha a testvérem lenne, de mégis más..._

_Sunról és Midasról nem tudok semmit. Neked írtak?_

_További jó szünetet!_

_E.R._

Regulus gyorsan meg is írta a válaszát.

_Kedves Evan!_

_Neked is boldog karácsonyt! Gondolkoztam rajta, hogy írok neked, de Cézár betegeskedik egy kicsit, és nem akartam Sirius baglyát elkérni._

_Szerencsére csend van nálunk. Lehetne izgalmasabb, de legalább nem folyamatosan a veszekedést hallom. Siriusszal mostanában sokat beszélgetünk, ami jó. A rossz az az, hogy valami probléma van a barátaival, és csak ez az oka._

_Szerintem is gyorsan telik az idő, de kibírnám, ha még gyorsabban telne..._

_Voltunk Druella néninél, semmiről nem maradtatok le. Csak a szokásos történt. A legizgalmasabb dolog az volt, hogy Sirius kicsit sok pezsgőt ivott, de nem hiszem, hogy a szüleim ezt észrevették._

_Ja, igen! Tudtad, hogy Andromeda terhes? Sirius mesélte, alig akartam elhinni._

_Még nem kaptam meg Roy baglyát, de a hóviharban könnyen el keveredhetett._

_Én se tudok semmit Sunról, de Midast láttam Druella néninél. Jó, igazából elkerültem őt, hiszen tudod milyen... De szerintem minden rendben vele/velük._

_További jó szünetet neked is!_

_R.A.B._

Alig küldte el a levelet, egy másik bagoly repült az ablakának.

_Kedves Regulus!_

_Kellemes ünnepeket egyenesen Franciaországból! Remélem jól telik a szüneted! Januárban találkozunk!_

_R.H._

Az üdvözlőlapon Roy és a családja mosolygott egymásba karolva, a háttérben pedig egy hatalmas karácsonyfa állt. Regulus örült, hogy legalább valamelyiküknek izgalmasabban telik a szünete.

Midas és Sun az elkövetkezendő napokban sem írtak semmit. Az előbbin nem annyira lepődött meg, de az utóbbi miatt tényleg elkezdett aggódni, hogy minden rendben lehet-e, szóval a biztonság kedvéért küldött egy rövidke levelet neki.

Sirius a szünet alatt többször is csak bezárkózott a szobájába vagy a földszinti nagykönyvtárba, azzal az indokkal, hogy “tanulnia kell”. Regulus ezt eléggé furcsállta, mert még veszekedni se veszekedett a családdal (kivéve Siporral, aki mint valami papagáj visszhangozta azokat, amiket a szülei mondogattak).

Ennek ellenére, a bátyja nem tűnt szomorúnak. Sőt, úgy tűnt, hogy a barátainak is rendszeresen küld leveleket, bár nem tudta, hogy ezek kinek szólnak. Lupinról egy szó se esett azóta.

Voltak napok, amikor kimozdultak a házból, és elmentek hógolyózni vagy szánkózni. Általában ezekről teljesen átázva értek haza, és úgy néztek ki, mint valami utcakölykök, szóval nem egyszer kaptak szemrehányást az anyjuktól.

Ami az apjukat illeti, ritkán volt otthon, mint általában. A minisztérium az ünnepek alatt is futott, sőt, megkétszereződött a munka. Regulus nem egyszer hallotta az anyját morogni, hogy “Orion is kivehetné a részét a gyereknevelésből”, de pontosan tudta, hogy erre a jó, öreg apja mit is mondana: “a család hírnevét és pozícióját muszáj bebiztosítanom, Walburga”. Nem mintha pénzre lett volna szükségük, hiszen több volt abból, mint amennyit számon tudtak tartani. Nem, itt tényleg csak arról volt szó, hogy a Black név jelentsen valamit a varázslóvilágban. Regulus nem lepődött volna meg, ha az apját kinevezték volna Mágiaügyi Miniszterré is, amennyit dolgozott és tett a varázslók és boszorkányok ügyeiért.

Ahogy a szünet véget ért és visszamentek a Roxfortba, látszólag minden visszaállt a régi kerékvágásba. A hetek egyre gyorsabban teltek, végül elérkeztek Regulus születésnapjához, január 17-éhez, amikor a szobatársai meglepték pár ajándékkal. Egyáltalán nem számított rá, szóval amikor aznap reggel Sun, Roy és Evan hamis énekére ébredt (na meg Midas méltatlankodására, hogy mégis mi ez a lárma), akkor egy kisebb szívroham jött rá. Természetesen főként édességeket kapott (a nap végére már rosszul lett a sok csokibékától), meg Evantől egy rajzot az Oroszlán csillagképről, amin be volt jelölve az a csillag, amiről el lett nevezve: _Regulus._

Sirius ajándéka volt a legmeglepőbb mind közül; nem is számított semmire, ha meg mégis, akkor csak hasonlóan pár édességre. Azonban a griffendéles fiú reggeli közben ment oda hozzá hatalmas mosollyal az arcán, és nyújtott át egy apró csomagot számára.

Regulus vörös arccal nyitotta ki, ami meglepetésére egy aranycikeszt tartalmazott. A hozzá mellékelt levél csak pár sor volt, de annál szívet melengetőbb:

_Kedves Reg!_

_Boldog születésnapot! Tizenkét év, huh? Az rengeteg. Vigyázz, mert még a végén egy szempillantás alatt megöregszel._

_Remélem tetszeni fog az ajándékod! James segített beszerezni, és belegravíroztatni a nevedet. Ennél többet nem mondhatok, mert... nem árulhatom el az üzleti titkaimat. Mindenesetre szerintem király kis cikesz. Gyakorolj vele sokat, mert jövőre egy jobb fogó kell a Mardekár csapatába és nem kímélünk titeket!_

_Szeretettel,_

_Sirius_

Regulus valószínűleg az egész levél alatt vigyorgott. Még az se tudta elvenni a kedvét, hogy Potterről is szó volt. Hiszen a testvére végre visszaengedte őt az életébe, ez pedig még a cikesznél és az összes csokinál is nagyobb ajándék volt. Hirtelen újra kisgyerekek lettek, akik közé semmi sem állhat. Talán még rendbe lehet hozni...

– Köszönöm – nézett fel az előtte álló bátyjára.

Sirius csak elmosolyodott, majd előre nyúlt, hogy összeborzolja öccse haját. Regulus csak a szemét forgatta, de ha akarta volna sem tudta volna elrejteni az örömét.

Visszakapta Siriust.

Azt a változatát, akit megismert.

***

Regulus nem volt odáig a szívességekért. Általában valami hátsó szándék vezényelte az illetőket, és csak azért segítettek neki, hogy ő is segítsen. Szóval, nem sokra számított, amikor az egyik délután, miközben éppen a bájitaltan esszéje felett szenvedett, James Potter huppant le az asztal túloldalán található egyik székbe.

– Mit akarsz? – kérdezte Regulus, és próbálta továbbra is a szemét a pergamenten tartani, nem az előtte ülő fiún.

– Tudod, segíthetek abban – biccentett a könyv irányába, amiből próbált valami értelmeset kibogarászni, de vagy ezer éve íródhatott, mert egy szót se értett belőle.

– Nem kell.

– Apa évek óta bájitalokkal foglalkozik – húzta ki magát büszkén James. – Nem vagyok annyira jó belőle, de ő segíthet.

– Kösz, de meg tudom oldani – sóhajtott Regulus, majd összecsapta a könyvet. – Mit akarsz?

– Egy könyvre lenne szükségem... – James titokzatos arcot vágott.

– Egy könyvtárban vagyunk.

– Nem innen. A ti könyvtáratokból.

– Miért nem tudod te beszerezni? – húzta össze a szemöldökét Regulus.

James lazított griffendéles nyakkendőjén, és diszkréten köhintett. – Mert... tiltott könyv.

– Minek kell neked egy tiltott könyv? – Regulus kezdett aggódni, hogy ezúttal vajon mibe keveredhetett a bátyja és barátai. – És honnan veszed, hogy a mi könyvtárunkban van? Miért nem tudja Sirius beszerezni?

– Azért, mert... nem hiszem, hogy hazamegy a tavaszi szünetre. Pláne úgy, hogy nem is biztos, hogy megvan nektek az a könyv.

– Ja, jó tudni. Velem ezt nem akarta közölni esetleg?

– Reg, én próbáltam meggyőzni, de nem akar menni.

– Ne hívj Regnek! Ha olyan fontos az a hülye könyv nektek, akkor majd talál módot, hogy megszerezze. Én nem fogom meglopni a saját szüleimet! – Regulus felállt, felkapta a könyveit és a pergamen lapokat. James nem is próbálta megállítani, mintha elfogadta volna, hogy reménytelen eset.

Vagyis legalább így tűnt. Ugyanis a fiú másnap és azután is megállította a folyosón, szinte térden állva könyörögve, de Regulus nem is várta meg, hogy végig mondja. Azonban pár nap után James teljes magabiztossággal szólította meg újra.

– Már nem kell a segítséged.

– Bocs, de...

– Rávettem Siriust, hogy menjen haza a szünetre.

Regulus nagyot sóhajtott. – Gondolom most meg kéne köszönnöm.

– Hát... – James ajka mosolyra húzódott. – Nem is kérdeztem még, hogy tetszett Sirius ajándéka?

– Jó ötlet volt. – Mindössze ennyit tudott kinyögni. Nem James Potter előtt fogja kiönteni a lelkét a bátyjáról. Ígyis valószínűleg többet tud Siriustól, mint kéne...

– Sirius szerint jó fogó lennél. Ha gondolod, adhatok pár tippet valamikor, mivel... Nos, lehetséges, hogy én leszek az évszázad legjobb fogója.

– Nem korai ezt kijelenteni?

– Á, nem. Senki nem rendelkezik James Potter tehetségével. Még csak másodéves vagyok, de már rebesgetik, hogy csapatkapitány leszek. Nem is lepődnék meg...

Regulus megforgatta a szemét. – Ha te mondod...

– Szóval?

– Szóval, micsoda?

– Holnap délután gyakorlunk a kviddicspályán?

– Nem, kösz, a barátaimmal is tudok.

– A barátaid nem kviddics legendák – köhintett. Kviddics legenda? _Inkább egy beképzelt, felfújt hólyag,_ gondolta Regulus.

– Jó... ott leszek.

– Csodás.

Regulus hasa egész nap görcsben volt a gondolattól, hogy holnap James Potterrel fog kviddicsezni. Ráadásul amilyen hülye volt, azt se kérdezte meg tőle, hogy Sirius ott lesz-e. Mi van, ha csak a kócos fiú jelenik meg egyedül, és csak néznek egymásra kínosan? Ráadásul, igaza volt. Lehet, hogy Regulus a barátaival jól játszik, és nem rossz fogónak, de James simán lesöpri a pályáról, és kiröhögi. Túlzásnak tartotta, hogy másodévesen legenda legyen a fiú, de volt rá esélye. Mindenesetre jelenleg mindegyik csapat tarthatott a Griffendéltől, akik a szezon legerősebbikei voltak.

Evan megnyugtatta Regulust, hogy elkíséri a pályára, és leül a lelátóra, hogyha valami történne, akkor közbe tudjon lépni, de ez sem igazán nyugtatta meg. James biztos nem fogja lelökni a seprűjéről. Inkább attól félt, hogy rá is hatással lesz az a különleges aura, ami Siriust beszippantotta. Mi van, ha olyan lesz, mint a bátyja? James családja vérárulónak van kikiáltva, ő mégis gondolkozás nélkül elmegy vele játszani. Biztos volt benne, hogy ha ez a szülei fülébe jutna, akkor nem veregetnék meg a vállát. Mondjuk még mindig jobb, mintha Pettigrew vagy Lupin lennének a barátai... vagy egy sárvérű.

Nem. Regulus nem lehet olyan, mint a bátyja. Ezt eldöntötte egy ideje és tartja magát hozzá.

– Milyenek a bátyád barátai? – kérdezte Evan, miközben épp a klubhelyiségben sakkoztak.

– Nem tudom. Nagyon különböznek.

– Mi sem hasonlítunk. – Evan épp a következő lépésén gondolkozott, de látszott rajta, hogy közben ez is foglalkoztatja. – Mármint Sun, Roy, te és én.

– Tudom, de... Nem értem, hogy akik ennyire különböznek, hogyan lehetnek barátok.

– A fenébe! – csattant fel Evan, miután észrevette, hogy rossz helyre lépett, és Regulus könnyen mattba szoríthatja. Gyorsan összekapta magát, majd felnézett az előtte ülőre. – Bocs. Mit mondtál?

– Nem fontos – rázta meg a fejét Regulus. – De... Sakk-matt!

– Sose foglak legyőzni – sóhajtott fel a szőke fiú, arcát a kezébe temetve. Már pár hete szórakoznak ezzel a játékkal, mert Evan karácsonyra kapta, de eddig még egyszer sem sikerült győznie.

– Pedig még én nem is vagyok olyan jó. Roy ellen esélyem sincs.

Roy hatalmas sakktehetségnek bizonyult. Nem egy felsőbb évest sikerült porig aláznia, ráadásul szinte alig gondolkodott a lépésein. Mintha csuklóból és érzésből csinálta volna. Regulust ez elgondolkodtatta, hogy neki van-e olyan dolog, amit ugyanígy csinál. Persze, ott a kviddics... de még nem próbálta ki komolyan, addig nem tudja megmondani.

Talán pont erre lesz jó a Jamesszel töltött délután...


	9. KVIDDICS JAMES POTTERREL

**Tartalmi figyelmeztetés: fizikai erőszak**

Regulus már akkor tudta, hogy hibázott, amikor meglátta Jamest gőgös mosollyal, kócos hajjal és két seprűvel a kezében a kviddicspályára érkezni. A Hugrabugosok edzése pont akkor ért véget, így hivatalosan is csak hárman maradtak; Potter, Evan és ő. Se Sirius, se Peter, se Remus nem jött.

Már azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon milyen kifogást találjon ki, hogy mégse játszanak (“jaj, most jut eszembe, hogy millió házim van átváltoztatástanból, bocs, mennem kell”), de mikor James megállt előtte, Regulus torkára akadt a szó.

– Kezdhetjük? – kérdezte, miközben átnyújtott Regulus számára egy seprűt. – Ne a sulisat használd. Van egy tartalék seprűm.

Regulus hálát adott annak, hogy már a hideg miatt kipirult, mert így nem látszott, hogy mennyire elvörösödött. Átvette a seprűt, és udvariasan biccentett.

– A fogón múlik minden... – kezdte a magyarázatot James, majd leült a lelátó egyik padjára. Bár nem sokat beszélt a fiúval, de eddig észre sem vette, hogy sose, de tényleg soha nem szakítja meg a szemkontaktust, miközben beszél. Regulust is erre tanították otthon, de mondani könnyebb volt, megtenni már kevésbé. Most is többször oldalra nézett, annyira zavarban volt. Mintha James a gesztenyebarna szemeivel belelátott volna a lelkébe vagy a gondolataiba.

– Csak ennyien leszünk? – szakította félbe Evan a magyarázatot.

– Még kire számítottál? – húzta össze dús szemöldökét a fiú. Látszólag nem örült, hogy beleszólt valaki a beszédébe.

– Azt hittem hozod a barátaidat is... esetleg Regulus bátyját...

– Lehet, hogy később jönnek. Most dolguk van. Na, szóval...

– Milyen dolguk? – kíváncsiskodott továbbra is Evan.

– Mit tudom én, Rosier! Menj, és nézd meg, ha ennyire érdekel. – Jamesen látszott, hogy legszívesebben behúzna egyet a szőke hajú fiúnak. – Na, a lényeg az, hogy szinte majdnem mindig a fogón múlik az, hogy nyer-e a csapat vagy sem.

– Nem feltétlenül – cincogott közbe újra Evan. – A Chudley Csúzlik fogója, Bert is elkapta a cikeszt a nyári bajnokságon, mégse ők nyertek...

– Mondom, MAJDNEM MINDIG... Szóval, mindenre oda kell figyelni, ami a pályán történik. A cikesz helyére, a gurkókra, a többi játékosra...

– Bocs, James, de ezeket tudom – szólalt meg most először Regulus vacogva. – Nagyon hideg van. Szerintem repüljünk.

– Az elméleti kviddics nagyon is fontos! – húzta fel az orrát sértődötten a fiú. – Tisztában kell lenned a szerepeddel, ahhoz, hogy jó játékos legyél!

– Hát igen, a meccs unalmas perceiben ezeken kell gondolkodni... – Evan a két kezét dörzsölte, hogy felmelegítse magát.

– Te vagy a kétszeres bajnok vagy én? – mordult rá James, de időközben ő is felállt és egyik lábáról a másikra ugrált, hogy ne fagyjon meg. – Gyertek, akkor tanuljunk pár taktikát!

Regulus magához vette a kapott seprűjét. Evan egy iskolai seprűt használt, de ahogy felszálltak a levegőbe, csak összevissza repkedett vele. Úgy tűnt, hogy ő nem kér James Potter tanácsaiból.

Regulus próbált nagyon figyelni, hogy ne égjen be, de elég nehéz volt úgy irányítani a seprűt, hogy közben az egész teste remegett. Egy ideig azt hitte, hogy le is fog zakózni a kviddicspálya közepére, de ekkor Evan odarepült mellé.

– Jól vagy?

– Csak fázok.

James eleresztette az aranycikeszt a levegőben, majd elkezdte magyarázni és mutatni a taktikákat. Regulus többször is tompán hallotta, mert időközben feltámadt a szél, meg néha Evan is a fülébe súgott egy-két megjegyzést.

Meglepetésére azonban, James kiváló tanárnak bizonyult. Attól függetlenül, hogy arrogáns és idegesítő volt, látszott rajta, hogy teljes mértékben elhivatott. Igaza volt abban, hogy jól játszik, és ennél már csak jobb lehet az évek során.

Regulus nem tudta, hogy mennyi ideig lehettek kint, már csak arra figyelt fel, hogy sötétedik és a levegő az eddiginél is hűvösebbé válik.

– Jobb lesz, ha megyünk – mondta Evan. – Amúgy is farkaséhes vagyok.

Egyikőjük sem vitatkozott vele. Leszálltak a pályára, és elindultak a kastély felé.

– Sirius mondta, hogy jól játszol – szólalt meg James gyaloglás közben. – Nem tévedett.

Regulus halványan elmosolyodott. – Kösz.

– Azért nem vagy olyan jó, mint én...

– Hát igen, azért még nem vagy egy legenda szintjén – morgott közbe Evan.

– A helyedben inkább keményebben edzenék, mert ez kevés még a Mardekár csapatába is – vágott vissza neki a griffendéles fiú.

Regulus sose látta Evant ennyire kijönni a sodrából. Szinte fel sem fogta, hogy mi történt, már csak azt látta, hogy szőke barátjának ökle James orrával találkozik, amiből azonnal elkezdett ömleni a vér.

– Mi a fenét csinálsz?! – kiáltott fel Regulus.

– Ez a beképzelt tahó... – Evan az öklét dörzsölte. Valószínűleg neki is annyira fájt az ütés, mint Jamesnek, aki vérző orral ült a földön.

– Kit neveztél te beképzeltnek?! – csattant fel James, és Regulus segítő kezét figyelembe se véve pattant fel, hogy visszavágjon.

– FEJEZZÉTEK BE! – Állt közéjük a fiatalabbik Black. – Mindannyian büntetést kapunk!

– Ezt jól gondolta, Mr. Black. – McGalagony professzor alakja körvonalazódott a sötétben. – Megtudhatnám, hogy mégis mi történt?

– Rosier behúzott nekem egyet, professzor!

– Csak azért, mert megsértett!

– Ő kezdte!

– ELÉG! – csattant fel a boszorkány. – Mindhárman holnap este büntetőmunkára jelentkeznek nálam! Most pedig irány a kastélyba, Mr. Potter pedig keresse fel a gyengélkedőt! – adta ki a tennivalókat kicsit nyugodtabban, de amikor látta, hogy még mindig csak ott álldogálnak, újra felemelte a hangját. – Nem hallották? NYOMÁS!

A három fiú némán sietett vissza a kastélyba. Regulus még akart beszélni Jamesszel, hogy bocsánatot kérjen, hiszen most tényleg Evan hibázott, de a griffendéles fiú csak morgott egyet az orrához szorítva a kezét, és elsietett a gyengélkedő felé. Evan még mindig dörzsölte az ujjait, és nagyokat fújt, mintha vérig sértették volna.

– Mire volt ez jó?! – torkolta le Regulus, miközben a pince felé gyalogoltak.

– Utálom az ilyen hólyagokat, mint James Potter! – fakadt ki a szőke fiú. – És őszintén nem értem, hogy te hogy tudod kedvelni!

– Szerinted én kedvelem őt? Te bolond vagy?! Pontosan tudod, hogy minden okom megvan őt utálni!

– Mégis úgy követed, mintha pórázon vezetne!

– Mert segíteni próbált! – Regulus is közel járt ahhoz, hogy bemosson egyet a barátjának. – Te voltál az, aki minden szavába belekötöttél!

– Hát jó... de jegyezd meg, hogy a griffendélesek semmit nem csinálnak ingyen! Pottert ismerve, ha nem lettem volna ott, lelökött volna a seprűről!

– Be akartok jönni, vagy itt műsoroztok? – kérdezte idegesen a Mardekár klubhelyiségét védő kőszobor, de a két fiú mintha meg sem hallotta volna.

– Csak ismerd be, hogy féltékeny vagy rá! Féltékeny vagy, mert jobban kviddicsezik, és mert népszerűbb, mint te!

– Olyan vagy, mint a bátyád – rázta a fejét Evan erőltetetten felnevetve. – Bedőlsz minden jöttmentnek. Csak nehogy egyszer rosszul járj!

A szőke fiú nem várt választ, a klubhelyiség helyett inkább elsietett a hosszú folyosón. Regulus utálni akarta őt, de tudta, hogy részben igaza volt. Ha így halad, olyan lesz, mint a bátyja. És az volt az utolsó dolog, amit szeretett volna.

– Öcsi, kapok még ma jelszót? – mordult rá újra a szobor.

– Mi? Ja, öhm... persze. Sisakvirág – nyögte ki végül.

A szobor utat engedett neki. Regulus, nem is figyelve arra, hogy mi történik a klubhelyiségben, azonnal a szobájába sietett. Csak Sun tartózkodott bent, aki épp egy... valamit bűvölt.

Regulus nem tudta, hogy mi az, de biztos volt benne, hogy valamilyen hangszer. Sun látszólag zavarba jött az érkezésére, és gyorsan arrébb tette a körte alakú, húros tárgyat.

– Az micsoda? – kérdezte Regulus kíváncsian, és leült Sun ágyára. Mindenképp el akarta terelni a figyelmét Evanről és a veszekedésükről.

– Ööö... Egy gitár. Ez egy muglihangszer. – Sun elpirult. – A szüleim küldték a szülinapomra.

– Mikor van?

– Ma.

– Merlin! Boldog születésnapot... Ne haragudj, teljesen kiment a fejemből – szégyenkezett Regulus. Eszébe jutott, hogy az ő születésnapján milyen figyelmesek voltak a barátai, erre ő meg... – Hogyhogy muglihangszert kaptál tőlük?

– A szüleim szeretik a muglizenét – mondta Sun, miközben újra a kezébe vette a gitárt. – Azt mondják, hogy ez az egyetlen jó dolog a muglikban.

– A családom is így van a művészetekkel. Bár ők inkább a varázslókat kedvelik.

– Igen, mondjuk... Mármint, alkotni valamit a semmiből, az már magában varázslat, nem?

– Mondhatjuk így is. Tudsz valamit rajta játszani?

Sun a fejét rázta. – Még csak az akkordokat tudom. De egy napon úgy játszok majd, mint George Harrison!

– Ki?

– Ja, ööö... Beatles. Egy muglibanda.

Regulus felnevetett. – Bogarak?

– Hát, tudod... A muglik furák – vonta meg a vállát a fiú, majd pengetett párat. – Majd legközelebb hozok pár lemezt. A családom gyűjti ezeket.

Regulus nem különösebben volt kíváncsi a muglizenére, de csak illedelmesen bólintott egyet. Végül is, lehet, hogy nem is annyira borzalmasak. Ha egy olyan aranyvérű család, mint Sun családja képes volt hallgatni őket, akkor talán neki is tetszeni fog. Persze, ezt sose vallaná be a szüleinek.

– _Think of what you're saying, you can get it wrong and still you think that it's alright..._ – dúdolgatta mellette a barátja, miközben véletlenszerűen húzogatta az ujját a húrokon. Regulus csak nevetett rajta, és ez a nevetés tényleg őszinte volt. Nem érdekelte se Evan, se James, még a holnapi büntetőmunka sem.

Sun Chen mindig megtalálta a módját, hogy felvidítsa, még ha ehhez egy fura hangszer és egy nevetségesen rossz zenész is kellett.

– Az meg mi a fene? – lépett be a szobába Roy.

– Gitár. Egy muglihangszer.

– Ú, de menő! – Roy is letelepedett Sun ágyára. – Játssz valamit!

– Ööö... még nem tudok – motyogta Sun zavartan. – Talán pár hét múlva...

– Akkor csak rögtönözz! Nem lehet annyira bonyolult! – Royt látszólag lenyűgözte a hangszer.

– Ami azt illeti, de... – vakarta meg a tarkóját a barátjuk. – Még az alapok se mennek.

– De valamit dúdoltál, mielőtt bejöttem!

Sun felnevetett. – A Beatles egyik dalát.

– Bogarak?

– Merlin, lehet, hogy egy muglibandáról van szó, de világhírűek!

– Ilyen névvel? – húzta fel a szemöldökét Roy, és a három fiú összemosolygott.

– Neked komolyan az ő nevük fura, amikor egy varázslóiskolába jársz?

– Jó, hát vannak érdekes nevek itt is, de...

– Regulus például egy csillagról van elnevezve. És a bátyja is!

– Ami azt illeti, az egész családunk...

– Na, látod!

– Én úgy tudtam, hogy a Nap is egy csillag... – motyogta Roy.

– Igen, de az én nevemről inkább ne is beszéljünk...

– Miért? Szerintem tök átlagos neved van.

– Ja, de azt jelenti, hogy Nap Reggel. – Sun megforgatta a szemét.

– Nem, nem, rosszul rakod össze! – rázta a fejét Roy. – Ha úgy nézed, hogy lehetne Reggeli Nap is, akkor már jobban hangzik...

– Ha vigasztal, akkor a bátyám neve Fekete Nagykutya, tehát... – tette hozzá Regulus.

– De legalább ő a legfényesebb csillag az égen…

– Te meg a Nap vagy, szerintem győztél – vágta rá Roy, majd megpaskolta barátja vállát, aki valószínűleg nem érezte sokkal jobban magát ettől, de csak nevetett a többiekkel.


	10. TAVASZI BÁL KUPORÉKNÁL

**Tartalmi figyelmeztetés: családon belüli erőszak, depresszió, deperszonalizáció**

A tavaszi szünet minden diák számára egy kis fellélegzést jelentett a roxforti hétköznapokból. Sokan az iskolában maradtak, főként az idősebb diákok, hogy készüljenek a közelgő RBF és RAVASZ vizsgáikra, ám azért így is sok ember szállt le a Roxfort Expresszről április közepén.

Evan távolságtartóbb lett Regulusszal a történtek óta, pláne, hogy a közös büntetés is végig James és az ő élcelődésével telt. El sem tudta képzelni, hogy a két fiúnak mi lehet a baja egymással, így inkább csak távolabb húzódott tőlük, miközben a trófeatermet takarították.

A vonaton is Evan inkább fel-alá járkált, a könyvébe írogatott, kifelé bámult az ablakon vagy aludt. Még Roy-hoz se nagyon szólt hozzá, aki rajtuk kívül az egyetlen volt a szobatársaik közül, aki hazament a szünetre. A fiú észre is vette, hogy valami feszültség van a levegőben, és mikor úgy vélte, hogy Evan elaludt, Regulushoz fordulva suttogni kezdett.

– Mi baja?

– Ha tudnám...

Regulus sejtette, hogy Evan egyszerűen csak féltékeny Jamesre, a tehetségére és a hírnevére, de túl büszke, hogy ezt bárkinek is bevallja. Igazából ez nem volt idegen érzés; egyszerre utálta ő is a gesztenyebarna szemű fiút, mert elvette a bátyját, de olyan is akart lenni, mint ő. Több szempontból is.

James úgy tűnt, hogy szintén kerüli őt, bár a folyosókon ugyanúgy köszönt, mint eddig, ha egymásba futottak. Regulus sokat gondolkozott, hogy bocsánatot kérjen a barátja nevében, de nem akart senki szócsöve lenni, arról nem is beszélve, hogy ez a bocsánatkérés nem is lett volna őszinte.

Sirius persze, ahogy megtudta a hírt, azonnal szaladt, hogy bemosson egyet Evannek is, ám Remus visszafogta, még mielőtt még egy ember büntetőmunkán végezte volna. A bátyja azonban nem hagyta annyiban a dolgot; bármikor, amikor a szőke fiú elsétált mellette, morgott egyet és meglökte a vállát. Regulus úgy gondolta, gyerekesen viselkedik; az elejétől kezdve utálta Evant, mert mardekáros, és egy pillanatig sem volt hajlandó megváltoztatni a véleményét róla. Sirius haragja mintha csillapíthatatlan lett volna.

A vonatút így elég keservesnek és hosszúnak tűnt. Regulus kedvelte Roy-t, de nem igazán tudott vele hosszan elbeszélgetni, pláne nem órákig. Gondolkozott azon is, hogy elkezd tanulni az év végi vizsgára, ahhoz viszont túl nagy hangzavar volt a vonaton. Normális körülmények között, akár átosonhatna Siriushoz is, akivel mindig kitaláltak az unatkozás ellen valami játékot, de Regulus nem volt biztos abban, hogy a bátyja és barátai most szívesen fogadnák őt.

Mikor végre a vonat begördült a King’s Crossra, Regulus megrázta az alvó Evan vállát, aki felriadva letörölte a szájából kicsorgó nyálat, és gyorsan felkapta a táskáját. Roy-t szem elől tévesztették a tömegben, a peronon meg szinte lehetetlen volt bárkit is megtalálni.

Evan látszólag nem tudta eldönteni, hogyan is kéne elköszönnie a barátjától. Legutóbbi alkalommal még a szüleinek is bemutatkozott, igaz, hogy nem az volt a világ legkellemesebb beszélgetése. A szőke fiú arcán most is hasonló zavarodottság látszott, bár ezúttal nem jókedvvel, hanem egy bizonyos keserűséggel vegyült.

– Én... Ööö... Szerintem megkeresem apát – nyögte ki végül.

– Rendben. Hát akkor... szia.

– Szia.

Evan még egy fél percig Regulus szemébe nézett, aztán elvörösödött, valamit motyogott, és eltűnt a tömegben.

– Regulus! Jössz? – ragadta meg hirtelen Sirius a vállát. Regulus, aki eddig feszülten figyelte, ahogy Evant elnyeli a tömeg, összerezdült az érintésre. – Vihar a paradicsomban?

– Mi? Nem! Minden rendben.

– Ha te mondod... De szerintem nem kéne vele barátkoznod.

Regulus ökölbe szorította a kezét, és mérgesen nézett a bátyjára. – Ezt pont te mondod!

– Ó, ugyan, Reg, biztos van még a Mardekárban is értelmesebb társaság, mint Rosier! Ott van például a többi szobatársad... Nem Parkinsonra gondolok, mert az egy felfújt hólyag, de a másik kettő... elviselhetőnek tűnik.

– Nem tudsz semmit róluk! – csattant fel Regulus. – Se Evanről, se a többiekről!

Páran feléjük pillantgattak, hiszen még a nagy hangzavarban is hallatszott, hogy valami vita van a Black testvérek között. Így találta meg őket az anyjuk is, oldalán James Potter apjával, Fleamonttal.

– Befejezni! – torkolta le őket erélyesen Walburga. – Még haza se értünk, máris csináljátok a bajt! Sirius, tőled már ezt megszoktuk, de te... te, Regulus! El se hiszem!

– Minden rendben van, fiúk? – Fleamont Potter hangja nem ijesztő volt, hanem inkább érdeklődő és aggódó. Úgy tűnt, mintha tényleg érdekelné, mi történt a testvérek között, nem csak kellemetlenül érezné magát.

Sirius csak csendben bólintott egyet, Regulus pedig nem mert se felnézni se az anyjára, se a férfira, egészen addig, ameddig meg nem jelent James is mellette.

– Mi történt? – érdeklődött a griffendéles fiú. Az orrán már nem látszódott a pár hete történt kis incidens jele, teljesen meggyógyult, és bár mindenki arra számított, hogy olyan görbe lesz az orra, mint Perselus Pitonnak, semmi változást nem lehetett rajta észrevenni.

Walburga valószínűleg nem szívesen ácsorgott volna továbbra is a véráruló Potterék mellett, így csak megrázta a fejét, keserű mosolyt erőltetett magára, majd Sirius felé nyúlt, hogy kezén fogja.

A bátyja az érintéstől összerezzent, de nem úgy, ahogy Regulus tette, amikor Sirius letámadta. Nem. Itt most senkit nem ért nagy meglepetésként ez a mozdulat, még a szokásos durvaság is hiányzott belőle, mégis Sirius azelőtt elkapta a kezét, még mielőtt az anyja megragadta volna.

Sirius arcán félelem futott át, majd gyorsan, hogy leplezze előbbi furcsaságát, megragadta Regulus kezét. Az anyjuk is egy pillanatra kiesett a szerepéből, elkomorult az arca, de végül csak szélesebbre húzta az álmosolyát, és Fleamonthoz fordult:

– Milyen jó kis testvérek!

Fleamont nagyot nyelt, és mintha közelebb húzta volna magához a fiát.

– Az biztos.

A két család elbúcsúzott egymástól, de Sirius egészen hazáig nem engedte el az öccse kezét. Regulus kezdte azt hinni, hogy csak elfeledkezett róla, bár nehéz lett volna úgy, hogy konkrétan mindkettőjük keze izzadt.

Sirius a szobájába sietett, elkerülve a lehetséges vitahelyzetet. Csak később jött le, vacsorára, akkor is csak tologatta a tányérján az ennivalót, majd jó éjszakát motyogva visszakullogott a szobájába. Regulus kis idő múlva követte őt, és legnagyobb meglepetésére a bátyját összekuporodva fekve találta az ágyán. Mikor meghallotta öccse közeledését, csak nagyot szippantott a levegőbe, és megtörölte az arcát. Még csak nem is fordult az irányába.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte óvatosan Regulus, miközben leült az ágya sarkára. Még a nyáron, Sirius elintézte, hogy az ágyneműje a Griffendél színeiben pompázzon. Még volt egy-két kisebb átalakítás; a családi címer lekerült a falról, helyébe néhány kép lógott Siriusról és a barátairól.

– Semmi... Csak fáradt vagyok – felelte egyszerűen. – Kimennél?

– Azt ígérted, hogy nem lesznek titkaink egymás előtt – motyogta Regulus, miközben az ujjait ropogtatta idegesen.

– Ez nem titok, Reg. Tudod, hogy utálok itthon lenni.

– Ó, szóval honvágyad van?

Sirius aprót bólintott. – Most menj ki, kérlek.

Regulus kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy megérintse a bátyja hátát. Meg akarta őt vigasztalni, hogy rá számíthat, és nemsokára úgyis visszamennek a Roxfortba. Be akarta takarni őt, hogy ne fázzon meg, pláne, hogy az ablaka is tárva-nyitva volt. De a keze félúton megállt. Jobb, ha megy.

Lassan felállt az ágyról, és elhagyta a szobát.

A fürdőszobába sétált, magára zárta az ajtót, és lassan levette a ruháit. Megengedte a kádban vizet. Mit meg nem adott volna azért, hogyha a víz ellazította volna az izmait, a kellemes illatok pedig jobb kedvre derítik. Ám, ahogy végignézett a testén, végigsimított a kezén, hirtelen olyan távolinak érezte saját magát, mint még azelőtt sosem. Úgy érezte, hogy minden, amit tesz, akár a kisujjának a behajlításától kezdve, nem az ő akarata; mintha valaki más irányítaná.

Regulus messziről sem ismerte az Imperius átkot, de tudta, hogy nem amiatt érez így. Hiszen senki nem irányítja őt.

_A legnagyobb probléma azonban az volt, hogy ő sem saját magát._

Térdét felhúzta a mellkasához, és ráhajtotta a fejét. Érezte, hogy vizes hajából gördülnek le a cseppek az arcán, majd végigmennek egész testén.

Azon gondolkodott, hogy ha egy évvel ezelőtt valaki megmutatta volna neki, hogy kivé is válik, büszke lenne magára? Nem mintha sok mindent elért volna eddig... Maximum annyit, hogy újra pokolian magányosnak érezte magát ebben a hatalmas, sötét házban.

***

– Muszáj mennünk?

Sirius idegesen vakarózott a ráerőltetett ünnepi talárjában. Ahogy végignézett a tükörben, látszott rajta, hogy szívesebben bújna a kényelmesebb ingjeibe vagy a griffendéles pulóverébe.

– Anya szerint jó, ha ismerkedünk más aranyvérű családokkal – vonta meg a vállát Regulus talárja ujját igazgatva. Neki se volt sok kedve a Kuporék által megszervezett tavaszi bálra elmenni, de édesapjuk számára fontos volt ez az este.

Barty Kupor eddig sose szervezett egyetlen bált se, és ez látszott; szinte mindenki számára nyitott volt az esemény, mindenki annyi embert hozhatott magával, amennyit csak akart. Ez már alapból katasztrofálisan hangzott, főleg úgy, hogy Regulusnak és Siriusnak is meg kellett jelennie a szüleik oldalán. Regulus el se tudta képzelni, hogy ha minden miniszteri dolgozó megjelenik a teljes családjával, akkor melyik az a ház, ahol elférnek.

Az anyjuk igazán kitett magáért; szokásos bordó rúzsához sötétbarna selyemruhát vett fel, aranycsíkokkal díszítve. Haját különböző fonatokkal megcsavarva szigorú kontyba fogta. Egész lénye határozottságot sugárzott, és természetesen, Kuporék kúriájára belépve, mindenki figyelmét felhívta magára. Mellette az apja, bár elegáns volt ő is, szürkének tűnt. Sőt, Regulus úgy gondolta, hogy a teremben mindenki.

– Ó, Walburga! – Egy alacsony, törékeny boszorkány köszöntötte őket. Fiatal volt; fiatalabb, mint az anyjuk, bár lehet csak annak tűnt, mivel kevesebb sminket viselt. Szőke rövid hajába egy fakórózsaszín virág volt tűzve, ami tökéletesen illett szeplős bőréhez. Mintha maga a tavasz nyitott volna nekik ajtót. – Nagyon örülök, hogy eljöttetek!

– Mi köszönjük, hogy meghívtatok, Agnes. – Walburga lehajolt, és csókot nyomott az arca két oldalára köszönésképpen. Hangszíne sokkal kellemesebb volt, mint otthon- Regulus mindig meglepődött, hogy milyen jó színész az anyja. – A férjemmel, Orionnal már találkoztál. Hadd mutassam be a gyermekeimet, Siriust és Regulust.

A két fiú futólag egymásra pillantott, majd közelebb léptek a nőhöz, aki csak csillogó szemekkel mosolygott rájuk. Regulus követte bátyja példáját, és kezet csókolt; kivételes alkalmak egyike volt, hogy nem bánta, mert Agnes keze puha volt és gyengéd – hasonló ahhoz, amit Euphemia Potternél tapasztalt.

– Agnes Kupor vagyok. Én is szívesen bemutatnám a férjemet, de éppen... a házimanókat szidja le, mert elrontották a dekorációt – kuncogott kissé feszülten. – Ami pedig a fiamat illeti... – nézett körbe a termen, ahol még nem sokan tartózkodtak. – Á, ott is van! Egy pillanat, ha megbocsátotok...

A boszorkány elsietett, világoskék ruhája szinte szállt utána. Walburga csak megrázta a fejét, és motyogni kezdett a családjának:

– Kicsit szenilis ez a nő. Azt se tudja, merre áll a feje.

Sirius megrázkódott a nevetéstől, de Regulus, látva, hogy Mrs. Kupor és fia közelednek, oldalba bökte.

– Elnézést, hogy úgy elsiettem – szabadkozott. – Csak látom, hogy milyen szép fiaid vannak, Walburga, és be akartam mutatni az enyémet is, hiszen hasonló korban lehetnek. Ő itt Barty, csakúgy, mint az apja.

A fiúnak szalmaszőke haja és szeplős arca volt. Majdnem olyan törékenynek tűnt, mint az anyja, de tekintetében nem volt annyi gyengédség. Kezet fogott a két fiúval és Orionnal, és köszöntötte Walburgát is, azonban a hangszíne végig unott, monoton maradt. Mintha akármit is csinált volna pár perccel ezelőtt, érdekesebb lett volna, mint vendégeket üdvözölgetni. Regulus nem hibáztatta ezért.

– Melyik évben is vannak a fiaid, Walburga? – kérdezte Mrs. Kupor, miközben fia hátát simogatta.

– Regulus most elsőéves, Sirius pedig másodéves.

– Ó, én valamiért mindig azt hittem, hogy ikrek! – nevetgélt zavartan. – Így jobban megnézve, azért látszik az az egy év...

– És a te fiad? – érdeklődött Orion.

– Szeptemberben kezdi csak a Roxfortot.

– Melyik házba szeretnél menni? – szállt be hirtelen Sirius is a beszélgetésbe.

A fiú büszkén kihúzta magát. – Mardekár, természetesen.

A bátyja csak megforgatta a szemeit. Regulus azonban elmosolyodott ezen a válaszon.

– Ó, igen, hallottam, hogy Sirius kivételes eset a családodban, Walburga. – Mrs. Kupor hangjából nem az tükröződött, mint mindenki máséból. Nem nézte le a bátyját, inkább kíváncsi volt. Ugyanakkor kicsit feszülten pillantott a szüleikre. – És hogy megy a Griffendél? Szereztél barátokat?

Regulus biztos volt benne, hogy ennek a nőnek teljesen mindegy lett volna, hogy a fia melyik házba kerül, annyira nyugodt maradt a hangszíne. Az apjától rengeteget hallotta, hogy a Kupor család nem egy átlagos aranyvérű család. Ők is távoli rokonok voltak, de nem vették olyan komolyan a mugliutálatot, mint ők. Bár azért nem számítottak vérárulónak, de nem éltek olyan szigorú szabályok ellen. Ráadásul, a családfő, az idősebb Barty Kupor megszállottan kutatott a sötét varázslók ellen, és azt rebesgették, hogy munkájáért akár miniszterré is válhat.

– Igen. Idén be is kerültem a kviddics csapatba hajtóként. Szóval, szerintem egész jól megy, köszönöm – mondta Sirius, és hangjában semennyi szarkazmus nem volt. Valószínűleg jól esett neki, hogy végre valakit érdekel.

– Ó, nem mondod! Akkor nagyon ügyes lehetsz! Biztos nagyon büszkék vagytok rá! – fordult a boszorkány a szülők felé, aztán pedig Regulusra pillantott. – És te? Te úgy tudom mardekáros vagy... Jól érzed ott magad?

Regulus bólintott. – Igen.

Mrs. Kupor valószínűleg még egész este szórakoztatta volna őket, de fogadnia kellett a többi vendéget is. Barty esetlenül álldogált továbbra is a család mellett, valószínűleg ezt még mindig kellemesebb opciónak találta, mint mindenkivel puszilkodni meg kezet fogni.

Walburga és Orion hamar megtalálták a társaságukat, nagyon ritkán szóltak csak az egymás mellett csendben álló fiúkhoz. Végül, meglepetésükre, Barty törte meg a hallgatást:

– Miért griffendéles vagy? – kérdezte, rögtön a dolgok közepébe vágva.

– Mert a Mardekár a sznoboknak való – vonta meg a vállát Sirius. – Jut eszembe, van pudingotok?

– Hé! – lökte meg a vállát Regulus, majd a szeplős fiú felé fordult. – Ne hallgass rá! Csak azt hiszi, hogy jobb mindenkinél.

Barty Regulusra pillantott, de a várttal ellentétben, nem mosolygott. Szürke szemei megvillantak a fényben.

– Megmutatom a pudingokat inkább.

Sirius onnantól kezdve máris jobban érezte magát; végigkóstolta (és végigkóstoltatta Regulusszal) az összes ízt, amit látott. A Kupor fiú egy ideig csendben állt mellettük, majd Siriust kezdte kérdezgetni a kviddicsről.

– Tényleg hajtó vagy? Másodévesen? Hogyan jutottál be a csapatba?

Sirius teli szájjal csak széttárta a karját. – Nem t’om.

– És te? Te is fogsz jelentkezni? – fordult inkább Regulus felé, miután eleresztett egy fintort Sirius felé.

– Én... öhm... igen. Talán.

– Milyen pozícióban?

– Hát... talán fogó.

Barty szemei nagyra nőttek. – Akkor nagyon jó lehetsz a kviddicsben!

– Vagy csak nagyon rossz csapatuk van – szólt közbe Sirius, az öccsére kacsintva. – A fahéjas a legjobb, egyébként – mutatott a pudingokra, majd Regulusnak is nyújtott egy darabot belőle a kanáljával.

Tényleg igaza volt. A fahéjas puding mindegyiket túlszárnyalta.

– A házimanótok csinálta? – kérdezte Sirius.

– Aha. Winky! – kiáltott fel a fiú, mire egy pillanat alatt megjelent mellette a pöttöm manó.

– Igen, gazdám? – hajolt meg tisztelettudóan.

– Ízlik nekik a pudingod. Ügyes vagy. – Barty kezet nyújtott a házimanó felé, aki félve, de megrázta azt, aztán a testvérpár felé fordult.

– Winky nagyon örül, hogy ízlett a puding. – Regulus úgy vette észre, mintha a lény egy pillanatra elpirult volna, ha egyáltalán ez lehetséges volt a házimanók körében. – Most azonban Winkynek mennie kell, mert a másik gazdája hívja.

Ezzel a végszóval, el is hoppanált. Sirius elégedetten bólogatott, mintha azon gondolkodott volna, hogy mennyivel jobb ez a házimanó (is), mint Sipor.

Regulus már éppen folytatni akarta a beszélgetést valamilyen semleges témáról, amikor érezte, hogy valaki figyeli őt. Persze, ez önmagában nem lenne túlságosan meglepő, hiszen mégiscsak a nemes és nagymúltú Black család sarja, de ahogy végigtekintett a termen, egy ismerős szőke fejet szúrt ki.

– Rosier – morogta két falat között Sirius.

Evan is észrevette őket, és látszólag vívódni kezdett, hogy odamenjen-e vagy sem. Végül, jobb híján, elindult a három fiú felé. Sötétkék ünnepi talárja kiemelte tengerkék szemeit is, amelyek most nem csillogtak, mint általában, hanem tele voltak szégyennel és szorongással.

Barty azonnal nyújtotta a kezét a jövevénynek. – Barty Kupor.

– Evan Rosier.

Evan kínosan pillantott Regulusra, és látszólag kicsit messzebb lépett Siriustól, aki tekintetével gyilkolni tudott volna.

– Ti ismeritek egymást? – kérdezte Barty megszakítva a kínos csendet.

– Szobatársak vagyunk – válaszolta egyszerűen Evan, végigmérve a fiatalabb fiút. – Te nem Roxfortos vagy, ugye?

– Szeptembertől megyek oda.

– Aha, az jó. – Regulus úgy látta, hogy legjobb barátját sokkal jobban leköti az, hogy ő rá pillantgasson, minthogy Bartyval beszélgessen.

– Mardekáros lesz – szólt közbe Sirius is, miközben egy szalvétával a száját törölgette. – Barty, megmutatnád nekem a mellékhelyiséget? Rosier megjelent, és hányingerem lett.

– Persze.

Regulus félelme valóra vált: kettesben maradt Evannel. Legszívesebben ő is ment volna inkább a mosdóba, de túlságosan egyértelmű lett volna, hogy menekül. Így csak kínosan bámulta a pudingokat, néha-néha meg elkapta Evan pillantásait.

– Nem szeretem a pudingot – mondta a szőke fiú hirtelen.

Regulus drámaian a szívére tette a kezét. – Hogy mondod?!

– Nem tudom, nem tetszik, hogy olyan... trutyis? – Evan elvett egy kistányért az asztalról. – Ajánlod valamelyiket, amúgy?

– A fahéjasat – mutatott a világosbarna desszert felé Regulus.

A másik fiú csak bólintott, és szerencsétlenkedve szedett egy keveset a tányérjára belőle. Először az orrához emelte, és megszagolta.

– Olyan illata van, mint neked – állapította meg.

Regulus összehúzta a szemöldökét. – Fahéj illatom van?

– Aha, valami olyasmi.

Jó tudni, gondolta Regulus. Persze, szerette a fahéjat, néha evett is olyan süteményeket, de...

– A samponom – motyogta, a kelleténél hangosabban. Annyira megszokta, hogy kiskora óta azt használja, hogy már fel se tűnt neki a különbség.

– Igen – mosolyodott el Evan. – Ha fahéjat érzek, tudom, hogy a közelben vagy.

Regulus csak felhorkantott, majd a puding felé bökött. – Inkább kóstold meg!

A szőke hajú fiú kételkedve, de beleszúrta a villáját a sűrű tésztába. Mikor azonban az első falatot a szájába vette, úgy tűnt, hogy talán nem ez a legszörnyűbb dolog, amit valaha evett.

– Na?

– Az illata mindenképp jobb, mint az íze... de nem rossz.

Regulus játékosan meglökte a vállát, miközben a cipőjét kémlelte. – Látszik, hogy nem vagy teljesen brit.

– Egyáltalán nem vagyok brit – felelte. – Legalábbis az anyukám és apukám mindketten franciák. A többi nem számít.

– A többi nem számít – visszhangozta Regulus.

– Nem akarom, hogy... Potter miatt ne beszéljünk – kotorgatta a tányérján Evan a pudingot. A mellette álló csak félve rápillantott. – Rájöttem, hogy nem szeretek a... nem-barátod lenni.

– Nélküled sem... olyan jó minden.

– Nem kellett volna azt mondanom, hogy olyan vagy, mint a bátyád... Tudom, hogy mennyire idegesít. Nyugodtan megüthetsz miatta, ha gondolod.

– Igen, Evan – bólintott Regulus komoly arcot erőltetve magára. – Itt és most felpofozom a legjobb barátomat egy halom minisztériumi dolgozó előtt. Ha szeretnél, egy átkot is választhatsz mellé, most ingyen adom.

Evan felnevetett. – Akkor nem haragszol rám?

– Nem.

– Jó. És szerinted a bátyád meg fog nekem valaha bocsátani, vagy ne is próbálkozzak?

– Ez egy jó kérdés. Mindenesetre, be kell ismernem, hogy nem volt semmi az az ütés...

– Hát igen... – gondolkozott el. – Egy büntetőmunkát lehet megért.

– Csakhogy tisztázzuk... – emelte fel a mutatóujját fenyegetően Regulus. – Ez nem azt jelenti, hogy hobbiszinten verjük a griffendéleseket. Még akkor sem, ha James Potter arcát olyan ütnivalónak találod.

– Merlin, Reg, úgy hangzol, mint McGalagony!

– Regulus.

– Hm?

– Csak a bátyám hívhat Regnek. – Ahogy kimondta ezt, rettenetesen hülyén érezte magát. De akkor is zavarta, ha bárki is így szólítja. Siriusnak Reg. Mindenki másnak Regulus.

– Ó, oké. Öhm... Reggie?

Regulus elfintorodott. – Ez még rosszabb.

– Akkor hogyan hívjalak?

– Nem is tudom, talán próbáld meg a Regulust? – vonta meg a vállát.

– Hát jó... Miért csak Sirius hívhat Regnek?

– Mert ő a testvérem, és kiskorunk óta így szólít.

– De én meg... a legjobb barátod vagyok! – biggyesztette le az ajkát a szőke fiú. – Akkor hogyan becézzelek?

– Én se tudlak hogyan becézni, szóval...

Evan csak sértődötten szurkálta tovább a tányérján lévő desszertet. Szerencsére, Sirius pont akkor ért vissza.

– Barty? – kérdezte a szeplős fiút hiányolva. – Nem jött vissza?

– Biztos az anyjával.

Sirius arcizmai megrándultak, és úgy látszott, mintha mondani akart volna valamit, de végül nem tette. Tekintete végig járt a termen, majd nagyot sóhajtott.

– Szerinted mikor mehetünk haza?

Regulus a talárja nyakát piszkálta. – Fogalmam sincs.

– Talán... gyorsabban menne az idő, ha körülnéznénk – ajánlotta Evan, a tányérját pedig letette az asztalra. A mindenki által várt csípős megjegyzés Siriustól elmaradt, az idősebbik fiú csak egyetértően bólintott, majd elindult az egyik irányba.

Regulus sejthette volna, hogy nem volt túl jó ötlet elmozdulni a helyükről, hiszen ahogy megtették, minisztériumi dolgozók tömkelege támadta le őket.

– De nagy fiúk vagytok már!

– Ez a Black család! Szebbnél szebb gyermekek...

– Hogy megy a Roxfort?

– Hány évesek is vagytok?

– Ó, nézd drágám, ez a Rosier fiú az apja kiköpött mása!

– Gondolom, a kislányok majd megőrülnek értetek, fiúk...!

Regulus próbált minden kérdésre illemtudóan válaszolni, de úgy érezte, hogy mindegyiknél egyre kevesebb levegőt kap. A bájcsevej nem volt az erőssége, akárhányszor hallotta a szüleit és az egész rokonságot órákig beszélgetni a semmiről, végig arra gondolt, hogy vajon milyen kép élhet ezeknek az embereknek a fejükben róla, vagy róluk. Nem feltétlenül szerették a családját, de mindenki tisztelte őket. Ez elég, nem?

Időközben Siriust is elvesztette a tömegben; végül egy magas, ősz ember mellett találta meg. Mikor közelebb ért, látta, hogy Remus apja, Lyall Lupin az.

Sirius éppen valami történet közepén tarthatott, olyan beleéléssel magyarázott az egyik legjobb barátja apjának, de amikor észrevette, hogy Regulus és Evan is őt nézik, akkor elnézést kért, és újra csatlakozott hozzájuk.

– Nézzünk szét a házban inkább – mondta. – Már elegem van a sok kérdésből.

A három fiú elhagyta a hatalmas termet. Ahogy helyiségről helyiségre vándoroltak, Regulus úgy érezte, hogy ebben a házban minden tökéletes. De nem a jóféle tökéletesség. Mintha minden meg lett volna rendezve, mintha az ottlakók nem is bírtak volna elviselni bármilyen hibát is.

Sirius, még mielőtt megállíthatta volna, elindult felfelé a lépcsőn. Csakúgy, mint az ő házuk, ez is több emeletes volt, rengeteg szobával. A stílusából ítélve, generációkon át szállhatott a családra.

Evan és Regulus szótlanul követték az előttük haladó fiút, aki kíváncsiságból minden szobába, amibe csak tudott, bekukkantott.

– Kell lennie itt valahol egy könyvtárnak is – morfondírozott, majd felszaladt a következő lépcsőn is.

– Nem kéne megállítanunk? – súgta Regulusnak Evan.

– Mégis mennyi kárt okozhat?

Néma egyetértésben siettek Sirius után, aki meg is találta a könyvtárat. Nem volt nehéz; hatalmas, kétszárnyú, reneszánsz ajtó védte a helyiséget. Regulus arra számított, hogy mindenféle varázslat fogja védeni, de a bátyja, mintha mi sem lenne egyszerűbb, csak odalépett, és kitárta az ajtót. Maga elé engedte a másik két fiút, majd be is zárta maguk mögött.

– Nincs jó előérzetem... – motyogta Evan visszafojtott lélegzettel.

– Ó, nyugodj már le, Rosier! Senki nem került még bajba azért, mert bement egy könyvtárba! – Sirius idegesen járkált a sorok közt, miközben mintha egy bizonyos könyvet keresett volna.

Regulus odalépett hozzá. – Nem volt meg otthon a könyv, ami kellett?

– Nem. Kösz a segítséget, egyébként... – morogta rá se nézve az öccsére.

– Bocsánat, hogy nem loptam meg a saját szüleimet! – vágott vissza. – Komolyan azt gondolod, hogyha meglopod Kuporékat, nem veszik majd észre?

– Nem fogják tudni, hogy ki volt. Ki gyanakodna a mi családunkra?

Regulus csak sóhajtott egyet, és próbálta követni a bátyját, de szemmel tartani a legjobb barátját is, aki látszólag talált egy csillagokról szóló könyvet és azt lapozgatta ragyogó szemekkel. Ahogy a könyvekhez hajolt, érezte az illatukból, hogy ezek nagy része már évtizedek óta itt állhat. A belőlük áramló por többször is tüsszögésre késztette őket. A könyvtár hatalmas volt, de Sirius kitartóan kereste a könyvét, míg nem egyszer csak fel nem kiáltott egy kicsi, kopottas, bőrkötéses könyvet szorongatva.

– Megvan!

Regulus kikapta a könyvet a kezéből, és elolvasta a címet. – _Animágusok... kendőzetlenül?_

Nem volt ideje többet kérdezni, mert ekkor feltárult a könyvtár ajtaja. A folyosóról fény szűrődött be, és a léptekből ítélve, nemcsak egy ember lépett be. Sirius megragadta az öccse vállát, és lehúzta a földre. Kezét a szájára tapasztotta, és hallgatózni kezdett.

– Ugyan már, Barty! A fiad nem csinált semmi rosszat! – Mrs. Kupor hangja visszhangzott a hatalmas helyiségben.

Evan lassan odakúszott a testvérpárhoz, és feszülten hallgatta, hogy mi történik.

– Tudod, hogy mennyit dolgoztam azon, hogy hírem legyen a minisztériumban, Agnes? – Kimért férfihang válaszolt. Valószínűleg Mr. Kupor lehetett. – És te... Te, semmirekellő kölyök, nem fogod elrontani ezt!

– Ne beszélj így vele! – csattant fel a nő.

Halk sírás hallatszott.

– Barty... – suttogta Sirius. – Ez nem hangzik túl jól...

– Sajnálom, apám! – A fiatal Barty Kupor hangja zihált volt.

– Nem megmondtam neked, hogy a Black családot messziről kerüld el? Miért mutattad be neki őket egyáltalán, Agnes? Tudod, hogy tele van bűnözőkkel az egész bagázs!

Regulus ökölbe szorította a kezét.

– Barty, ezek csak gyerekek! Az egyikük... az idősebbik ráadásul teljesen más, mint a családja!

– Mind ugyanolyan! Veszélyes és gonosz! És az a szőke kis Rosier... az apja Vol... Tudodki szövetségese! Az anyja meg...

– Apám...

– Hallgass! – Csattanás hallatszott, majd az addigi gyenge sírás felerősödött. Regulus csak akkor vette észre, hogy Sirius keze már nincs a száján, Evan a homlokával az ő vállán támaszkodott, és egész teste reszketett. Meg akarta érinteni a fiút, úgy ahogy Siriust is meg akarta nyugtatni pár nappal ezelőtt, de félúton megint megállt a keze.

– Nyomás a szobádba! – Hallható volt, hogy a fiú feláll a földről az apja parancsára, és kifut az ajtón.

– Te vagy veszélyes és gonosz! – fakadt ki Mrs. Kupor. – Hogy emelhetsz kezet a saját fiadra?

– Valakinek meg kell nevelni őt... ha már te képtelen vagy rá, Agnes.

– És miben különbözünk akkor Tudodki követőitől? Ha csak beszélgetnél néha a fiaddal... de folyamatosan a minisztériumban ülsz, vagy bántod őt!

– Regulus...

– A családunk híréért teszem ezt! Ha én leszek a miniszter, az olyanok, mint Orion Black az Azkabanban fognak csücsülni!

– Regulus...

– Önző vagy – vágta rá Agnes. – Hogy tudnád vezetni az egész varázslóvilágot, ha a fiadat se tudod normálisan megnevelni?

– Regulus...

Regulusnak idő kellett, mire felfogta, hogy Evan őt szólongatja. A szőke fiúra pillantott, akinek a szemében félelem tükröződött.

Regulus a vállára tette a kezét. – Itt vagyok.

Regulus igyekezett nem figyelni a háttérben veszekedő házaspárra. Fontosabb volt, hogy segítsen a barátján. Percek telhettek el, amikor Sirius suttogását hallotta meg.

–Jobb, ha megyünk.

Regulusnak fel se tűnt, hogy a könyvtár már csendes volt. Ha rajta kívül nem lett volna más ott, el se hitte volna, hogy ezt a hatalmas helyiséget pár perce szörnyű kiabálás és sírás töltötte be. Kuporék valószínűleg felöltötték a maszkjukat az este további részére, és visszamentek a vendégekhez. Mintha semmi nem történt volna.

Regulus felállt, Evant támogatva. Sirius csak feszülten forgatta a kezei között a könyvét, néha a két fiúra pillantott futólag.

– Hogy tehet valaki ilyet a saját gyerekével? – rázta hitetlenül a fejét Evan. Már kicsit jobban volt, de látszott, hogy a hallottak őt is felkavarták.

– És miért hagyja az anyja ezt? Miért nem veszi észre senki? – tette hozzá Regulus értetlenkedve.

Sirius csak elgondolkozva lehajtotta a fejét, és elkezdte harapdálni az alsó ajkát. Szótlanul megindult a kijárat felé. Ott a talárja belső zsebébe csúsztatta a kis könyvet, és még mielőtt kinyitotta volna az ajtót, a két fiúhoz fordult.

– Amit itt láttunk... arról egy szót se senkinek.

– Nem gondolod, hogy valakinek el kéne mondanunk? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Regulus. – Mi van, ha legközelebb komolyabban bántja? Tennünk kell valamit...

Sirius sűrűn pislogva megrázta a fejét. – Csak rontanátok a helyzeten.


	11. CSILLAGGÁ VÁLNI

Regulusnak egész tavaszi szünet alatt Kuporékon járt az esze. Bármikor, amikor kinyitotta a könyveit, hogy a vizsgákra tanuljon, nem tudott nem az ijedt, szeplős fiúra gondolni. Még mindig hallotta a zokogását és eszébe jutottak Mr. Kupor szavai is.

Ha ez a férfi... miniszter lesz, az egész családját Azkabanba fogja juttatni. Persze, volt némi igazság abban, hogy sok rokonuk egy kicsit vértisztaság mániás, de azok alapján, amiket hallott a varázslóbörtönről, senkinek nem kívánta volna azt.

A másik, ami nem hagyta nyugodni az az, amit Evan apjáról mondtak. Persze, sejthette volna, hogy ő is támogatja a Sötét Nagyurat, de nem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire közel is áll hozzá.

Szeretett volna erről beszélni Evannel. Valószínűleg ő többet tud erről a bizonyos varázslóról, mint Bellatrixék. Kíváncsi volt, hogy találkozott-e már vele, és ha igen, akkor tényleg olyan elképesztő, mint ahogy az unokatestvére leírta?

A Sirius által ellopott könyv egészen a szünet utolsó napjáig nem jutott eszébe, akkor viszont, külön figyelve, hogy a szülei ne lássanak semmit, belógott a bátyja szobájába, aki éppen az íróasztala felett görnyedt valamit írva.

– Minek kell nektek az a könyv? – kérdezte minden felvezetés nélkül Regulus.

– Nem mindegy?

– Mivel ott voltam, amikor elloptad, ezért nem.

– Csak McGalagony órájára kell.

– Egy betiltott könyv? Ennyire naivnak nézel?

Sirius sóhajtott egyet, letette a kezéből a lúdtollat, és az öccse felé fordult.

– Nem rád tartozik, Reg.

– De ugye nem... Ugye nem tervezitek, hogy animágussá váltok? Az nagyon összetett és veszélyes, Sirius!

– Reg, hagyj békén, kérlek.

– Nem, addig, ameddig el nem mondod, hogy mit terveztek! Ez nem játék, Sirius! Ezért ki is csaphatnak a Roxfortból!

– Nyugodj már le! – rivallt rá. – Nem akarjuk kipróbálni! Csak érdekelt minket a téma.

– Akkor miért nem vettétek ki bármelyik másik könyvet a könyvtárból? – Regulus összehúzta a szemöldökét. Tréfákat kitalálni? Az egy dolog. De nem egyszer hallott bonyolult és rosszul elsült varázslatokról, amelyek a varázsló életébe is kerültek.

– Ne üsd bele mindenbe az orrod, Reg! Most, ha végeztél a napi “Sirius, nem teheted ezt meg azt” beszédeddel, lennél olyan kedves, hogy nem is tudom... – gondolkodott el egy pillanatra a bátyja. – ...elhúzz a szobámból?

– Rendben – morogta Regulus. – De ne aggódj, akármit is terveztek, tudni fogok róla.

Még mielőtt akármit is válaszolhatott volna Sirius, kiviharzott a szobájából, az ajtót becsapva maga után.

A könyvtár felé vette az irányt, azonban a földszintről kiabálást hallott. Lelépdelt a lépcsőn, pont annyira, hogy halljon mindent, és leült az egyik fokra. Mikor Sirius elsőéves volt, ő meg itt maradt, sokszor nem bírta elviselni a szobája magányát. Akárhova ment, nem tűnt el. Ilyenkor inkább leült a lépcsőre, és figyelte, ahogy Sipor takarít. Jobb napokon még beszélgetett is vele, bár az anyja nem szerette, hogy a manó az egyetlen barátja. Többször is felajánlotta, hogy bemutatja aranyvérű gyerekeknek, de Regulus ellenkezett.

– Nem, Cygnus! Szó sem lehet róla! – Az anyja hangja bár éles volt, mégis hiányzott belőle az a keménység, amit Sirius felé mutatott. Jelenleg úgy beszélt, mint egy nővér a kisöccséhez. Furcsa, hogy egyes emberek mennyire meg tudnak változni attól függően, hogy kivel is beszélnek.

– Könyörgöm, Walburga! Te vagy a legidősebb közöttünk! – Regulus még sosem hallotta Cygnus bácsit ennyire kétségbeesettnek. – A házimanónk nem képes ennyi feladatot ellátni, pláne, hogy Druella nagyon beteg!

– Én is az leszek, ha idehozod a nyakamra a szenilis anyánkat!

Ó, igen. Regulus anyai nagyanyjának, Irma mamának volt egy stílusa, az biztos. Eleinte arról vált híressé a családi körben, hogy mindent kritizálni tudott. A legkisebb dolgokat is. Aztán pár éve, egy súlyos betegség után, már csak tolószékben tudott közlekedni, arról nem is beszélve, hogy – ahogy az anyja is mondta –, teljesen szenilis lett. Ezt az is bizonyítja, hogy néha a saját gyerekeit és unokáit nem tudta megkülönböztetni.

– Csak pár hónapról lenne szó! Mindig mi vigyáztunk rá! Igazán kivehetnéd te is a részed a...

– Miért nem Alphardhoz küldöd? Ő miért mentesül minden felelősség alól?

– Walburga, de hát te is tudod, hogy milyen Alphard...

Regulus elmosolyodott a gondolatra: a mókás Alphard bácsi még magára se biztos, hogy vigyázni tudott volna, nemhogy még egy öreg nénire.

– És apánk? Ő miért nem tud róla gondoskodni?

– Mintha nem tudnád, hogy apánk évek óta még csak a közelébe se megy... Walburga, te vagy az egyetlen, aki képes rá figyelni, te is tudod...

– Jó – adta meg magát végül az anyja fújtatva. – Pár hónap. Míg a feleséged helyre nem jön.

– Csodás! – tapsolt egyet Cygnus bácsi diadalmasan. – Mikor hozhatom?

– A tavaszi szünet után. Ide ne hozd nekem, míg itthon van Sirius...

– Jó, jó, persze, akkor szünet után...

Regulus abban se volt biztos, hogy Irma mama még tudja-e, hogy ki az a Sirius, mindenesetre ez a pár hónap együtt biztos nagy nyomot fog hagyni benne, amit még ő se fog tudni majd elfelejteni.

Onnantól kezdve, hogy visszatértek a Roxfortba a szünetről, az idő szinte repült. Regulusnak kétes érzelmei voltak: így, hogy megtapasztalta, milyen is a Roxfort falai közötti élet, már megértette, hogy Sirius miért nem vágyott haza sosem. A másik, ami miatt aggódott az Evan születésnapja volt. Fogalma sem volt, hogy legjobb barátja (mostantól így kell hívnia?) mégis mire vágyna. Mármint... szerette a csillagokat, utálta a pudingot, és érzékeny volt. Egy ilyen fiúnak mégis mit adhatna, ami azt mutatja, hogy azért gondolt rá? Persze, megkérhetné Narcissát, hogy vegyen valami édességet neki... de Siriusszal ellentétben, Evannél nem azt vette észre, hogy annyira szeretne bármit is.

Végső elkeseredettségében a szobatársai véleményét kérte ki.

– Írhatnál neki egy dalt – ajánlotta Sun a gitárját felé nyújtva.

Regulus csak a fejét rázta. Ha szavakba is tudná foglalni az érzéseit, akkor se biztos, hogy meg tudna írni egy dalt.

– Hát... Szereti a kviddicset... Talán valami azzal kapcsolatosat? – kapcsolódott be Roy.

– Jó, de az nem személyes... – forgatta a szemét Sun. – Mármint... gondolom személyeset akarsz, azért kérdezel minket.

– Én elmehetek? – kérdezte unottan Midas. Feltápászkodott az ágyáról, és az ajtóhoz sétált. – Nem tudom mit vegyél, Rosiernek, de őszintén szólva, ő mindennek örül. Szóval, szerintem fogj egy lapot, rajzolj rá egy csillagot, és írd bele a közepébe a nevét. Na, sziasztok!

Midas ezzel a végszóval el is hagyta a szobát.

– Hű. – Sun kikerekedett szemekkel bámult utána, és mintha egyből észbe kapott volna, a fiókjához nyúlt, és keresgélni kezdett benne.

– Ugye? – forgatta a szemét Roy. – Szerintem most beszélt hozzánk a legtöbbet egész tanévben, ha a tanulást nem...

– Nem, nem az! – vágott közbe Sun. – Megvan a tökéletes ajándék!

– Igen? – Regulus, aki eddig a saját ágyán feküdt, felugrott, és odaszaladt a fiúhoz, aki azonban csak egy üres pergamenlapot szorongatott. – Rendben, lehet, hogy Midas túlzott azzal, hogy Evan mindennek örül...

– Fogd be! Hallgass végig! – dobta neki a párnáját Sun. – Szóval... Nem olyan régen olvastam, hogy lehet olyat, hogy az egyik szerettedről elnevezel egy csillagot...

Roy a szája elé kapta a kezét. – Ez tökéletes!

Regulus tudta, hogy ez tényleg a tökéletes ajándék, de csak szomorúan megrázta a fejét.

– Nem... sok ez egy kicsit? Biztos rengetegbe kerül, és a szüleim hülyeségnek tartanák, hogy ilyenekre...

– Ó, emiatt ne aggódj! – Sun talpra ugrott az ágya tetején, és odaszökdelt a szobatársához. – Anya ismer olyat, aki ilyennel foglalkozik. Vagyis... Nem tudom, hogy ezeket kik csinálják, de az egyik rokonunk már kipróbálta, teljesen ingyen. Elintézem, ha szerinted is örülne neki Evan.

Regulus elmosolyodott. – Ha tényleg meg tudod oldani...

– Sun, te egy zseni vagy. – Roy még mindig el volt alélva az ötlettől. – Az én szülinapom július 25-e, ha esetleg...

Regulus csak nekidobta a párnát nevetve.

Evan szülinapja egy napsütéses, májusi napra esett. Szombat révén a kastély üresebb volt, mint általában, a felsőbb évesek vagy a könyvtárban készültek a vizsgáikra, vagy Roxmortsba mentek.

Regulus az este nem sokat aludt, mert azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon tényleg jó ajándékot talált ki. Reggel is sokkal hamarabb felkelt, mint hétvégéken általában, és lépteivel sikerült fel is vernie a szülinapos szobatársát.

– Jó reggelt – motyogta Evan egy hatalmas ásítás közepette.

– Ne már! Nem aludnál vissza? – sóhajtotta Regulus bosszúsan, mert már megbeszélte a többiekkel, hogy hatásos ébresztőt csinálnak a barátjuknak.

– Nem sok esély van rá, bocs. Elrontottam a meglepetést?

– Igazából örülök, hogy nem kell majd énekelnem, de ezt Sunnak ne mondd el. – Regulus leült Evan ágya szélére. – Megtanult egy dallamot a gitárján csak erre a pillanatra...

– A francba... – húzta el a száját. – Figyelj... tudom, nem beszéltünk róla azóta se, de amit Kuporéknál hallottál apámról... Megtennéd, hogy nem mondod el senkinek?

Regulus csak bólintott.

– Jó. Nem azért, mert szégyellem, csak nem akarom, hogy mindenki azt higgye, hogy apám valami... bűnöző. Ő... nem gonosz ember... és nagyon hisz abban, hogy jöhet valami változás.

– Bellatrix is követi... Tudodkit. Lehet, hogy én is csatlakozok majd... idővel.

– Igen, én is. Mármint... ez a fickó apám egyik régi barátja, és apa szerint, ő az egyetlen reményünk, ha nem akarjuk, hogy a muglik mindent elvegyenek tőlünk. – Evan egy pillanatra elmosolyodott, mintha azon gondolkodna, milyen jó is lenne uralni a világot.

– Találkoztál is már vele? – kérdezte Regulus, bizalmasan közelebb húzódva hozzá.

– Hát... öhm... Ami azt illeti, a házunkban lakik. – Evan kínosan megvakarta a tarkóját.

– Hogy mi?!

– Hát mondom... Apa és ő régi barátok... Kicsit ijesztő alak amúgy, de nyilván nem teapartikat csapunk a kertben... Az biztos, hogy nagyon okos, és tudja, hogy mit csinál.

– Be tudsz neki mutatni? – Regulus egyre kíváncsibb volt erre a bizonyos varázslóra.

– Nem hinném... Neki mi még csak gyerekek vagyunk. Velem se nagyon beszél. Végülis jogos, nincs semmi hasznunk számára... Bárcsak kicsit idősebbek lennénk...

– Értem – mondta Regulus csalódottan, majd felállt az ágyról. – Boldog szülinapot.

Evan kitakarta magát, és kimászott az ágyból. Beletúrt kócos, szőke hajába, és nyújtózkodni kezdett.

– Éhes vagyok. Menjünk reggelizni.

Regulusnak egész nap görcsben volt a hasa Evan ajándéka miatt. Valahogyan egyik alkalom sem tűnt megfelelőnek, hogy közölje a barátjával, hogy “nézd, elneveztem rólad egy csillagot”. És valahogy úgy érezte, mintha sikerült volna a világ legrosszabb ajándékát választania. Mégis ki ad ajándékba egy csillagot másnak? Vajon túl késő ezt az egészet visszacsinálni?

Sun és Roy mindig összekuncogtak, amikor látták, hogy Regulus készül az ajándék átadására. Valószínűleg tényleg komikus lehetett, gondolta, de az ő talárjának a zsebét szinte égette az a papír, amire rá volt írva minden a – most már Evan R. nevű – csillagról.

Végül, amikor már szobatársai megunták Regulus szerencsétlenkedését, saját kezükbe vették az irányítást.

– Hé, Evan! – Épp a Mardekár klubhelyiségében ültek. Sun bűbájtan beadandót írt, Regulus Evannel sakkozott, Roy pedig, aki eddig bírta szó nélkül, félretette a mágiatörténet könyvét. – Regulus odaadta már az ajándékodat?

Regulus örült, hogy nem látta saját magát, mert valószínűleg fülig pirult. Evan hol rá, hol Royra nézett, miközben Sun csak visszafojtott nevetéssel írta tovább az esszéjét.

– Nem... vagyis nem hiszem... – Evan is látszólag zavarba jött. – Vettél nekem valamit?

Regulus a sakktáblát kémlelve bólintott. Pár másodperc csend állt be a négy fiú között, amit végül Sun tört meg.

– Akkor lehet itt lenne az ideje... – motyogta, még mindig a pergamenre hajolva.

Regulus megköszörülte a torkát, és felállt. Amilyen szerencséje volt, egyből fel is borította a sakktáblát a térdével. Roy aprót kuncogott, és most már Sun is letette a pennáját. Regulus azt kívánta, bár olyan lehetne, mint ők, és kevesebb szorongást érezne egy egyszerű gesztustól.

– Öhm... – kezdte Regulus, miután pálcájával ügyetlenül visszavarázsolta a sakktáblát, úgy ahogy volt. – Emlékszel, amikor először találkoztunk?

– A Roxfort Expresszen.

– Igen... És... és tudod azt mondtad, hogy két csillagról is el vagyok nevezve... de te meg egyről sem...

– Ez eddig nagyon jól megy, pajtás – szólt közbe Roy, hatalmas vigyorral az arcán.

– Fogd már be! – rúgta meg Sun, de az ő szeme alatt is nevetőráncok húzódtak.

– Igazából... ez Sun ötlete volt...

– Tiltakozom!

– Meg Roy is segített...

– Ez nem igaz!

– ...de arra gondoltunk, hogy mivel van erre lehetőség... Elneveztünk egy csillagot rólad.

Regulus kapkodva a nadrágja zsebébe nyúlt, és csak akkor tűnt fel neki, hogy mennyire izzadt a keze, amikor a száraz papírhoz ért. Úgy nyújtotta oda Evannek, hogy rá se nézett.

– Rólam? Egy csillagot? – Hallotta, ahogy szőke barátja forgatja a kezében a lapot. – Elneveztetek rólam egy csillagot?

– Igazából Sun ötlete...

– Regulus nevezett rólad el egy csillagot – kotyogta közbe Sun sejtelmes mosollyal az arcán. – Mi csak segítettünk lebonyolítani a dolgot.

– Regulus... – suttogta Evan, majd végre ő is felállt, és odalépett a fiúhoz. – Ez... tényleg... Te tényleg...?

– Igen, de...

Mielőtt befejezte volna, Evan közelebb lépett és magához ölelte. Hosszú, kínos és erős ölelés volt, amit Regulus nem is mert viszonozni. Arra gondolt, amit az anyja mindig mondott neki, amikor kiskorában megölelte Siriust. _A fiúk nem ölelnek meg más fiúkat. Még akkor sem, ha testvérek._

Szerencsére Evan túlságosan meg volt hatódva, hogy észrevegye Regulus bizonytalanságát. Amikor eltávolodott tőle egy iszonyúan hosszúnak tűnő perc után, úgy tűnt, hogy bármelyik pillanatban elsírhatja magát. Persze, hozzá volt már szokva Evan érzékenységéhez és ártatlanságához, mégis azon gondolkozott, hogy vajon otthon is ilyen lehet? És az apja nem haragszik rá emiatt?

– Ez... ez... – makogta vörös arccal. – Ez... a legszebb ajándék, amit valaha kaptam. Köszönöm.

Roy és Sun csak összemosolyogtak, majd felálltak. Úgy tűnt, nekik nem jelentett semmi problémát az, hogy megöleljék a barátjukat, sőt, ők kezdeményezték. Büszkén zárták karjukba a szipogó fiút, aki remegő kézzel nyitotta ki a borítékot, és olvasta el, hogy mit kell tudni az Evan R. nevű csillagról. Szerette volna, ha egy pillanatra ki tudja zárni a szülei szavait, és igaz barátként köszönthette volna fel őt.

Regulus, talán most először igazán, borzasztó embernek érezte magát.


	12. VALAMI VÉGE, VALAMI KEZDETE

Kevés olyan dolog volt, amit a roxforti diákok kevésbé vártak, mint az évvégi vizsgákat. Bár Regulus eleinte nem izgult annyira, a vizsgák hetének előestéjén arra lett figyelmes, hogy miközben a mágiatörténet könyvét bújta, szinte tövig rágta a körmeit.

Midas magában motyogott, miközben pálcájával a pennáját lebegtette a levegőben. Sun és Roy szinte szentírásként szívták magukba Evan asztronómia magyarázatát.

De a vizsgák egyáltalán nem voltak nehezek. Flitwick és McGalagony még külön meg is dicsérte Regulust a kiemelkedő teljesítményéért a gyakorlati vizsgákon. Úgy érezte, hogy sikerült az írásbeliken is kihoznia magából a maximumot. Bájitaltanon Lumpsluck professzor kicsit csalódottnak tűnt, amikor Regulus csak az utolsó lépést rontotta el a felejtés bájitalához.

– Nem baj, fiam... Egész évben nagyon szépen teljesítettél. Csakúgy, mint a bátyád.

Mágiatörténetből úgy érezte, hogy minden tőle telhetőt megtett, és mindent leírt, amit Esztelen Emericről tudott.

Miután végre elengedte őket Binns, leültek az udvaron a napsütésben. Sun és Roy éppen a válaszokat beszélte meg, Evan azonban csak fintorogva a fejét rázta erre.

– Ne beszéljünk már a tanulásról!

– Te sose akarsz a tanulásról beszélni – horkant fel Sun.

– Ez nem igaz. Szeretek a tanulásról beszélni, ha van értelme annak, amit tanulunk...

Roy csak megforgatta a szemét. – Szóval, szerinted az asztronómia hasznosabb?

– Hát figyelj, a csillagokat tudod tájékozódásra használni, ha esetleg eltévedsz. De ha neked a mágiatörténet tételek segítenek ebben...

Regulus elvigyorodott. – Fogadjunk, hibátlan lesz az írásbelid.

– Nyugi, a ma esti gyakorlat is az lesz – vonta meg a vállát félszegen válaszként.

– Még mindig van egy gyógynövénytan és egy Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése vizsgánk holnap... – nyavalygott Sun. – Már fáj a fejem ettől a sok tételtől.

– Nem is tudunk semmit a gyakorlati vizsgára sötét varázslatokból – sóhajtott panaszosan Regulus. – De a tankönyvet persze betűről betűre fújjuk.

Másnap délután, miután minden vizsgát többnyire sikeresen letudtak (Sun biztos volt abban, hogy meg fog bukni sötét varázslatokból, mert nem tudta a vérfarkasharapás kezelési módszereit, Regulus pedig gyógynövénytanon kevert össze két gyomot egymással), végre fellélegezhettek. Ennek megünnepléseként lementek játszani a kviddicspályára is, ahol már egy csapat sem gyakorolt, hiszen arra az évre az összes mérkőzést letudták.

És természetesen, lehetett sejteni, hogy a Griffendél fogja nyerni a házkupát. Hiába vesztettek rengeteg pontot a sok csínytevés miatt, James Potternek minden meccsükön sikerült elkapnia a cikeszt, egyszer ráadásul szinte a játék legelején.

De Regulus megfogadta, hogy jövőre jobb lesz, mint Potter.

A következő héten már minden tanár búcsúzkodni kezdett, jó nyári szünetet kívánva. Péntek este megtörtént az évzáró vacsora, illetve a Griffendél ház győzelmének megünneplése. James még külön trófeát is kapott kiemelkedő kviddicsjátékáért. Evan és Piton mély egyetértésben szidták a fiút, és bár Regulusnak is millió oka lehetett volna utálni, de csak fancsali képpel megtapsolta, és igyekezett többet nem is gondolni rá vacsora közben.

Másnapra az összes szekrény kiürült, és megteltek az utazóládák. Lumpsluck professzor még utoljára elköszönt a diákjaitól a klubhelyiségben. Regulus felment a bagolyházba Cézárért, aki legalább ugyanannyira szomorúnak tűnt, mint a gazdája, hogy haza kell menniük. Ikaroszt már nem találta ott, Sirius már biztos érte ment.

A vonatút nagyrészt pihenéssel telt. A négy fiú csak időnként szólt egymáshoz, néha Sun felvetette, hogy játszhatnának valamit, de mindannyian túl fáradtak voltak hozzá.

Evan törökülésben ült a helyén, miközben a noteszébe írt valamit. Szőke haja, bár nem annyira feltűnően, de hosszabb lett, így már, ha előrehajolt és lenézett, első tincsei a szemébe hullottak. Hirtelen ugyanannak a furcsa fiúnak tűnt, akit Regulus megismert a tanév első napján a Roxfort Expresszen.

– Hm? Mi az? – Evan megérezhette, hogy nézik. Regulus felé pillantott, és elmosolyodott. – Azt hittem, alszol.

– Nem.

– Fogunk találkozni a nyáron? – kérdezte lassan bezárva a noteszét, és a kupéban ülő barátai között kapkodta a tekintetét.

– A szüleim szívesen megismernének titeket – motyogta Roy fáradtan. – Szóval, szerintem...

– Engem nem tudom elengednek-e – szólt közbe Sun szomorúan. – De hátha.

– Regulus? – fordult felé Evan.

– Hát... gondolom. Egyikőtök sem véráruló vagy sárvérű, szóval nem hiszem, hogy a szüleimnek lesz problémája.

– Ó, engem már imádnak – nevetett a szőke hajú fiú.

A pályaudvarra érve, gyorsan elbúcsúztak egymástól. Regulus örült, hogy egyikük sem ölelte meg, még akkor sem, ha Evan kicsit hosszúra nyújtotta a búcsúzkodását. Még mindig nem tudta eldönteni, hogy örült-e annak, hogy ennyire... érzékeny barátai vannak. Nem azzal volt problémája, hogy valaki hozzáért. Hanem azzal, hogy valami megmagyarázhatatlan szorongást érzett a gondolattól. Eszébe jutott, hogy megkérdezi Siriust... Hiszen, ha valaki át tudja ezt érezni, akkor ő az.

Meglepte, hogy az egész család kijött a pályaudvarra. Még Irma mama is ott ült, savanyú képpel a tolószékében, és hallgatta, hogy Walburga és Cygnus bácsi miről beszélgetnek. Orion volt az első, aki észrevette, hogy közeledik a fiatalabbik fia. Siriusnak még nyoma sem volt. Regulus üdvözölte a szüleit, Cygnus bácsit, Irma mamát, és rámosolygott a csomagjaival ügyetlenkedő Siporra is.

– Áh, ő az unokám! – A nagymama úgy köszöntötte, amikor megérkezett a családjához, mintha emlékeztetnie kellett volna magát, hogy ki is ő. – Milyen nagyfiú lettél már, Sirius! Teljesen olyan az arcod, mint apádé... de a szemed... Gyere csak közelebb, hadd nézzelek meg jobban!

– Anyám, ő nem Sirius, hanem Regulus. Tudja, a fiatalabbik... – mondta Walburga unottan, mintha már ezredjére magyarázta volna el ezt.

– Ó, Regulus! Persze, persze... Ő a kis lázadó, nemde? – Irma mama az arcába csípett hosszú körmeivel. – Hogy is felejthettem el...

– Nem, anyám, az Sirius. – Cygnus bácsi hangjában több türelem volt. Nem hiába, évek óta nekik kellett elviselni.

– Sirius... Milyen furcsa név.

– A családunkban csak háromszor fordult elő... – dünnyögte Walburga. – Hol van már az a jómadár?

Irma mama nem is foglalkozott a gyermeke gúnyos megjegyzésével, Regulusszal volt elfoglalva, aki egyre kényelmetlenebbül érezte magát, ahogy a ráncos kéz végigtapogatta az arcát és a haját, végül pedig megragadta a kezét.

– Walburga, mondtad már a fiadnak, hogy ne rágja a körmét? – kérdezte fennhangon.

Regulus csak szégyenlősen elhúzta a kezét. Az anyja mindig utálta, ha rágta a körmét, de általában egy varázsütésre vissza is növesztette. Regulusnak azonban ez teljesen kiment a fejéből az utolsó pár nap izgalmai miatt.

– Folyamatosan mondom neki, anyám... – Azzal megragadta a fia kezét, és elmotyogott egy varázsigét, amitől Regulus körme újra ápolt és szép lett. – Tessék.

Sirius pont ekkor érkezett meg a családhoz. Irma mamának úgy tűnt, hogy egyszerre sok volt feldolgozni a látottakat.

– Ó, és te...

– Ő Sirius – szólalt meg Orion először. – Az idősebbik fiunk. A lázadó...

– Sirius... – gondolkodott el a nagymama, majd intett az unokájának, hogy lépjen oda hozzá. – Nem is emlékeztem... Azt hittem, hogy...

– Mit tetszett hinni? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Sirius.

– Semmi, semmi, fiam. Csak úgy emlékeztem, hogy téged máshova küldtek...

– Minden családtagunk a Roxfortba járt, anyám – köhintett Walburga. – Természetesen, rosszul emlékszel. Sirius csak rossz házba került.

– Ohó, micsoda szégyen! – paskolta meg az arcát. – Pedig olyan szép fiú vagy... Hasonlítasz a nagybátyádra...

– Ne mondja neki, mert elbízza magát – morogta Cygnus bácsi. – Akárcsak Alphard.

– Tényleg, hol van Alphard?

– Az biztos, hogy nem itt – csikorgatta a fogát Walburga. – Cygnus, add át üdvözletünk Narcissának. Hazamegyünk.

– Ó, Narcissa? Az a szőke kislány...

– Anyám, Narcissa már tizennyolc éves.

– Az lehetetlen. Múlt héten láttam, és akkor még ott szaladgált körülöttünk...

– Nem tudom, kit látott, de Narcissát biztos nem – rázta a fejét Cygnus bácsi.

Walburga nagyot sóhajtott, megragadta türelmetlenül az anyja tolószékét, és köszönés nélkül elindult a kijárat felé. A család többi tagja nem győzte követni, és egészen hazáig senki nem mert hozzászólni.

– Mondtam, hogy nem jó ötlet magunkkal vinni, Orion... – jegyezte meg keserűen vacsora közben később.

– Szüksége volt egy kis levegőváltozásra – vonta meg a vállát az apjuk, és nem is emlegették többet ezt az esetet.

Irma Crak napjainak nagyrészét a szobájában töltötte. Általában Sipor törődött vele, vagy az anyjuk, bár ezek a látogatások mindig azzal végződtek, hogy dühösen kiviharzott a vendégszobából.

Még Siriusszal se volt erejük veszekedni. Igaz, nem is csinált különösebbképpen semmi rosszat az elmúlt pár napban, de még olyan apróságokért se szidták le, mint hogy késik a vacsoráról, egész nap a szobájában ül, vagy néha, nem megfelelő pillanatokban süt el egy-egy viccet.

Regulus napi szinten levelezett Evannel, főként azért, mert hihetetlenül magányosnak érezte magát. Nem akarta a szüleit zavarni azzal, hogy elhívja a barátait, azonban nem volt benne biztos, hogy szívesen beszélgetne még Lucien Rosierrel a közeljövőben. Szóval, csendben maradt. Az mindig jól ment neki.

Ha valaki évekkel később megkérdezte volna, hogy mikor kezdődött az első varázslóháború, Regulus gondolkodás nélkül rávágta volna, hogy 1973 nyarán.

Bár az igazi borzalmak még messze voltak, és nem sok mugli sérült még ilyenkor, a legtöbb varázslónak döntenie kellett, hogy melyik oldalt válassza. Egy háborúban ugyanis nem lehet semlegesnek lenni; hiszen mit ér az ember eszmék nélkül? Mit ér az élet, ha nem hiszünk valamiben annyira, hogy meghaljunk érte?

Regulus egy július estén érezte, hogy a halál lefeküdt az ágyára; átkarolta és a nyakába lehelt. És hirtelen tudta, hogy vége a gyerekkorának. Örökre.

Pedig egy egyszerű napnak tűnt...

Mint egyik nyári nap se, a július hetedike sem hozott magával semmi változást. Legalábbis a Grimmauld tér 12. lakosai így gondolták. 

Regulus szinte minden idejét a zongora előtt és a könyvtárban töltötte. Néha, amikor már nagyon nem tudott mit kezdeni magával, felolvasott Irma mamának, vagy segített Sipornak a házi munkában, amit természetesen az anyja nem nézett jó szemmel (“Regulus, nem ereszkedünk le egy házimanó szintjére!”).

Az igazság az volt, hogy direkt kerülte Siriust. Többször eszébe jutott, hogy kviddicsezhetnének a kertben, vagy talán együtt könnyebb lenne ezt a hosszúnak ígérkező nyári szünetet átvészelni. De a bátyja elbújt a szobájában, ő pedig őszintén szólva, nem tudta, hogy hogyan kéne beszélgetnie vele. Mégis ki az, aki nem tud beszélgetni a saját testvérével?

Az apjukat nem igazán hatotta meg, hogy egy idős, öreg néni vendégeskedik náluk, ugyanolyan keményen folytatta a minisztériumi munkát, ráadásul újra elkezdett dohányozni az anyjuk legnagyobb felháborodására.

– Legalább akkor ne a házban! – morgott mindig, amikor Orion a nappaliban gyújtott rá.

Regulus ekkor utálta meg a dohányszagot is. Sok mindenre emlékeztette, de leginkább erre a nyárra.

Szóval, a Black család. Július hetedike. Semmi változás. Egészen...

Regulus azon az estén kiválóan aludt. Végre. Talán nem volt véletlen, talán akkor ott át kellett volna aludnia az egész éjszakát, és fel sem kelni.

De az életnek még voltak tervei vele.

Regulusnak fogalma sem volt, hogy mi az, ami felkeltette. Sirius tompa kiáltásai, ahogy a testét rázza, vagy az, hogy nem kap levegőt? Mindenesetre, tisztán emlékezett ahogy felült az ágyon, és a sűrű füstben, ami az ajtó résein beszivárgott, csak ködösen látta a bátyja arcát, és hallotta fuldokló hangját. Sirius a vállát rángatta, erősen köhögve.

– Reg, ég a ház! Gyere, siess! Ki kell... jutnunk... innen! Gyere már!

Regulus álmaiban még évek múlva is feltűnt ez az éjszaka. És még nem is volt vége...


End file.
